


Bạn Trai Được Gió Lớn Thổi Tới

by BeeKayDee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeKayDee/pseuds/BeeKayDee
Summary: Họa sĩ: Diệp Bất Tu với LinCảm ơn Kiệt Tư rất nhiều vì chiếc bìa này nha ❤Tên truyện: Bạn Trai Được Gió Thổi TớiTác giả: Yên Hỏa Nhân GiaThể loại: Niên hạ, linh dị thần quái, giới giải trí, huyền học, ôn nhuận thể chất dễ thấy quỷ thụ × muộn tao thiên sư niên hạ công, thoải mái.Nguồn: Kho Tàng Đam MỹVăn án 1:Sau cơn bão, Lục Hoài Du phát hiện trên ban công nhà mình xuất hiện thêm một thứ.Một người tí hon cao chưa đủ ba tấc đang núp sau cây phát tài, chỉ chừa ra ánh mắt cảnh giác và thanh kiếm chẳng dài hơn tăm bông bao nhiêu được nó nắm chặt trong tay.Người tí hon mặt đầy lạnh lùng đề phòng, Lục Hoài Du bị sự đáng yêu này đánh úp đến nỗi trái tim run rẩy, bị sắc mê hoặc hỏi: “Mày là yêu tinh hả, tao đút ăn có chịu không?”Người tí hon:…Rất nhanh anh lại phát hiện, chỉ cần có người tí hon thì tà ma không thể tiếp cận.Thể chất dễ thấy quỷ của Lục Hoài Du sau khi đi đến đâu cũng phải mang người tí hon theo, thậm chí buổi tối lúc ngủ cũng phải đặt người tí hon ở đầu giường mới yên tâm.Cho đến một ngày khi tỉnh dậy, người tí hon thì chẳng thấy đâu, mà nằm bên cạnh là một chàng trai còn cao hơn anh.
Relationships: Chung Minh Cẩn/Lục Hoài Du





	1. Chapter 1

Không khí buổi sớm còn sót lại độ ẩm ướt và mát lạnh sau cơn bão.

Sau khi Lục Hoài Du xuống máy bay thì dẫn theo trợ lí Lâm Tuyền chạy thẳng đến bãi đậu xe. Anh cao hơn một mét tám, ngũ quan vô cùng đẹp, dù chỉ mặc đơn giản chiếc áo T-shirt và quần bò nhưng vẫn thu hút vài ánh mắt của người đi đường.

Lúc sắp đến bãi đậu xe, dòng người bốn phía nhiều dần. Lâm Tuyền không yên tâm bước lên hai bước, móc chiếc mũ lưỡi trai trong túi ra đưa cho Lục Hoài Du: “Anh Lục, che lại đã.”

Chân Lục Hoài Du vẫn bước không ngừng. Anh cầm chiếc mũ rồi tiện tay ụp lên đầu, cũng quen thói đè vành mũ xuống, che đi cặp mắt đào hoa kèm theo ba phần ý cười kia.

Ngay lúc anh đè vành mũ xuống, bên cạnh truyền đến mấy tiếng than thở thất vọng.

Lục Hoài Du men theo âm thanh mà nhìn sang, trông thấy có hơn ba nữ sinh đi cùng nhau cách đó mấy bước. Trí nhớ của anh vẫn luôn tốt, huống chi mấy người này còn là fans lâu năm, theo chân từng hoạt động kể từ lúc ra mắt không chỉ có một lần.

Sau khi chần chừ một lúc, Lục Hoài Du khẽ gật đầu với ba người kia.

Mấy nữ sinh đương nhiên không nghĩ tới Lục Hoài Du sẽ chủ động chào hỏi, thế nên vẻ mặt đều rất kích động, nhưng bước chân chỉ dừng tại chỗ, có chút không muốn mà vẫy tay với Lục Hoài Du: “Ngư Ngư mai gặp lại ~”

Lục Hoài Du phóng khoáng vẫy tay, ba bước thành hai, nhanh chóng tìm được xe của người đại diện Lâm Nguyên ngừng ở cách đó không xa.

Sau khi lên xe, anh ném cái túi trong tay sang chỗ ngồi bên cạnh rồi ngã ngồi lên cửa xe y như người không xương.

Lâm Nguyên khởi động xe, tấm tắc hai tiếng rồi hỏi: “Mấy cô gái vừa rồi là fans cậu à? Không sợ mấy cổ thấy bộ dạng mất fan[1] kia của cậu?”

[1] Gốc là Thoát phấn [脱粉]: động từ chỉ việc không còn quan tâm, yêu thích idol đó nữa.

“Chẳng phải đã dán màng thủy tinh rồi ư? Mấy cổ không thấy đâu.” Lục Hoài Du không để ý nói: “Vả lại mấy cổ đều rất ngoan, sẽ không đuổi theo đâu.”

Lâm Nguyên đạp ga ra khỏi bãi đậu xe, chưa từ bỏ ý định hỏi: “Tôi nói cậu không cho fans ra sân bay đón, là sợ mấy cổ phát hiện ra bộ mặt thật của cậu ư?”

[2] Gốc là [接机/送机]: là việc fans đón và tiễn idol tại sân bay.

Giọng Lục Hoài Du không lớn, trong giọng nói lại chẳng có chút nhượng bộ nào: “Sao có thể! Đã bảo không cho đến đón là vì nghĩ đến sự an toàn của fans, cũng không lãng phí tài nguyên cộng đồng.”

Lâm Nguyên mang máng cảm thấy không chỉ có mấy điều này, chẳng qua lần nào Lục Hoài Du cũng cứ cắn chặt hai lí do này làm cớ biện hộ cho bản thân. Anh ta cũng không truy hỏi nữa, qua một lúc lâu sau mới có phần tiếc rẻ mà thở dài: “Không cho fans đến đón bớt được nhiều phiền toái nhưng cũng giảm luôn sức hút.”

Lục Hoài Du nhíu mày: “Tôi thiếu chút ‘sức hút’ đó hả?”

“Cũng phải.” Lâm Nguyên bật cười. Lục Hoài Du ra mắt đến nay đã ba năm, ngoại trừ mấy tháng mới bắt đầu thì thứ không thiếu nhất chính là sức hút.

Lăn lộn trong giới giải trí nhiều năm như thế, Lâm Nguyên biết rõ, có vài người trời sinh chính là để ăn chén cơm này, nhất cử nhất động của họ đều có thể được mọi người chú ý, cũng được rất nhiều người yêu thích; mà Lục Hoài Du chính là điển hình trong đó.

Người được Lâm Nguyên gọi là ông trời con — Lục Hoài Du, lúc này còn đang nghĩ đến chuyện đến sân bay đón.

Thật ra trước đây cũng giống như những minh tinh khác, anh sẽ cho fans đến đón. Thế nhưng vì fans của anh nhiều nên tất nhiên số người mỗi lần đến đón cũng chẳng ít, có lần suýt nữa đã tạo thành sự kiện giẫm đạp.

Chính vì thế, cũng sau lần đó, anh đăng Weibo không cho phép fans đến đón nữa. Mới đầu cũng không ôm nhiều hi vọng rằng mọi người sẽ nghe theo, ngờ đâu dưới sự phối hợp của công ty và quân cứu viện mới thật sự hạn chế được nhóm fans trẻ tuổi kia của anh.

Nghĩ đến đây, Lục Hoài Du vô thức sờ lên móc bình an đeo trên cổ, khuôn mặt đẹp đẽ nhíu thành một rúm.

Thật ra, sở dĩ khi ấy không cho fans đến đón, lí do đúng là vì nghĩ đến sự an toàn của fans, còn một lí do thì bọn Lâm Nguyên đều không biết. Đó chính là gần một năm qua, dưới tình huống nhiều người chen chúc như vậy, thi thoảng anh cũng sẽ không phân rõ rốt cuộc là người… hay là mấy thứ khác.

Chẳng qua những chuyện này từ hồi rất nhỏ đã bắt đầu, thế nên anh đã học được cách không nói với bất cứ ai.

Lâm Nguyên nhìn sắc mặt không mấy tốt của anh qua kính chiếu hậu: “Có phải đêm qua lại mất ngủ không? Nếu không thì cậu cứ nhắm mắt một lát trên xe trước đi?”

“Về nhà rồi ngủ tiếp.” Lục Hoài Du lấy lại tinh thần từ chuyện đã qua, tiếp theo quyết định không nghĩ đến mấy chuyện đó nữa. Dù sao… nếu anh có nghĩ cũng chẳng thay đổi được gì.

Xe cách sân bay càng xa, ảnh hưởng của bão lại càng rõ ràng. Cây xanh ven đường gần như không bụi nào hoàn chỉnh, ít nhiều gì cũng bị thổi gãy mất một vài cành khô, thậm chí nghiêm trọng hơn còn bị nhổ tận gốc.

Chướng ngại vật giữa đường đã được dọn dẹp sạch sẽ trong đêm, còn một ít thì đang dọn dẹp trên vỉa hè. Thời điểm chờ đèn xanh đèn đỏ, xuyên qua cửa kính xe, Lục Hoài Du trông thấy một nhánh cây lớn đang được mười mấy người hợp sức nâng lên, trong đó trừ nhân viên môi trường ra còn có nhân viên chuyển phát nhanh và người đi đường.

Đèn đỏ nhanh chóng chuyển xanh, xe tiếp tục tiến về phía trước, dư quang liếc thấy bóng người khá nhạt đang bay thật nhanh qua đường lớn. Lục Hoài Du tập mãi thành quen dời tầm mắt, biểu tình trên mặt chẳng chút biến hóa gì.

Chỗ anh ở cách sân bay không xa, gần hai mươi phút đã tới lầu dưới. Sau khi xe dừng hẳn, Lâm Nguyên hỏi: “Lúc bão tới, cậu bảo đã đóng kĩ cửa sổ nên tôi cũng không tới. Nhưng bão lần này quả thật rất đáng sợ. Cậu có muốn tôi và Lâm Tuyền lên xem thử không? Nếu thủy tinh bị bể cũng có thể giúp dọn dẹp một ít.”

“Nếu thật sự muốn dọn thì tôi sẽ tìm các anh.” Lục Hoài Du cười đáp. Anh vẫn luôn không thích người khác đi vào nhà, dù là hai anh em Lâm gia đã theo anh mấy năm cũng chẳng ngoại lệ.

“Ừm, thế cũng được.” Lâm Nguyên biết thói quen của anh, không để ý mà nhún vai một cái: “Tối nay cậu ở nhà nghỉ ngơi cho khỏe, sáng mai tôi tới đón cậu đi tham gia quay phim ‘Suối Cạn’.”

Sau khi Lục Hoài Du đáp ứng liền cầm chiếc túi bên cạnh rồi xuống xe. Cuối cùng anh cũng trở lại thành phố A sau ba ngày bị bão lấp kín, bây giờ anh chỉ muốn nhanh chóng lên lầu ngủ một giấc thật ngon.

Sau khi vào nhà, Lục Hoài Du nhìn lướt qua tình hình phòng khách trước. Căn phòng vẫn ở trạng thái khá tốt, đồ đạc vẫn đặt ở vị trí nên ở; sàn nhà cũng sạch sẽ, không có đồ bị thổi rơi, xem ra chất lượng thủy tinh nhà anh cũng không tệ lắm.

Lục Hoài Du ném cái túi đi rồi trực tiếp ngã về phía ghế sofa. Chiếc sofa cao hơn so với thân người khiến anh nhẹ nhàng nảy lên, rồi dịu dàng đỡ lấy thân thể vừa ngã xuống.

Một nửa cơ thể đều vùi vào trong ghế sofa mềm mại, rất tốt để làm dịu cơn mệt mỏi của mấy ngày liên tiếp; vả lại còn khiến anh nhanh chóng buồn ngủ ngay chính môi trường quen thuộc của mình.

Chỉ chốc lát sau, anh lại đứng dậy đi về phía ban công.

Mặc dù cửa sổ vẫn luôn đóng chặt ngăn cản sự tàn phá của cơn bão, nhưng cũng khiến cho bầu không khí vì chưa được lưu thông mà có chút ngột ngạt, nhất là khi anh vừa từ bên ngoài vào, khiến anh nằm một hồi thì có chút bực bội khó chịu.

Sau khi đẩy cánh cửa giữa phòng khách và ban công ra, cơn gió cuốn theo không khí trong lành thổi vào mặt, Lục Hoài Du thoáng cái tỉnh táo không ít.

Tiếp đó thấy được những thực vật bị tàn phá trên ban công kia.

Anh có rất nhiều thực vật yêu thích trên ban công, nó tràn trề màu xanh biếc và đầy sức sống. Cho dù vì công việc mà một năm có hơn phân nửa thời gian không thể ở nhà, thì cũng chẳng thể ngăn cản sở thích này của anh.

Cũng vì nguyên nhân không thể thường xuyên ở nhà nên trên ban công đều nuôi một vài thực vật không cần phải cần mẫn xử lí, phần lớn đều là cây trúc phát tài và trầu bà[3], ở chính giữa còn chen lẫn mấy chậu cẩm tú cầu và hai mầm cây cà chua.

Lúc này trừ cây phát tài trong góc kia ra, những chậu nhỏ khác đều ngã xuống đất, trộn lẫn cùng nước mưa và bùn đất, bừa bãi đầy dưới sàn.

Khác với dọn dẹp phòng, chăm sóc hoa cỏ trên ban công đối với Lục Hoài Du mà nói chẳng khác gì đang thư giãn. Vì vậy chỉ trong nháy mắt, anh đã thay giày đeo bao tay vào để sẵn sàng cho công cuộc sửa sang.

Đầu tiên là đỡ tất cả chậu hoa rơi dưới đất lên, rồi chiết cành cắt bỏ lá.

Cây trầu bà và trúc phát tài đều là thực vật nuôi cực kì tốt, tùy tiện cắt bỏ một chút rồi lại tưới nước, chưa tới hai ngày đã sức sống bừng bừng, do đó Lục Hoài Du chỉ cần chăm sóc một chút rồi thôi.

Đợi đến phiên hai mầm cây cà chua kia, Lục Hoài Du không khỏi có chút sững sờ.

Nửa tháng trước khi rời nhà, anh còn nhớ rõ ràng là hai mầm cây đã kết quả, cũng đã to bằng ngón tay cái, mà mầm cây lúc này lại sạch sành sanh. Đừng nói là cây cà chua đã chín muồi, đến cả quả vừa rụng cũng chẳng thấy đâu.

Theo lí mà nói thì dù gió có lớn, cũng không có nghĩa là mầm đều bị bẻ gãy.

Lục Hoài Du có chút kì quái nên tìm trên bàn công. Vừa rồi anh sửa sang lại hơn nửa cái ban công, cũng không nhìn thấy có quả cà chua; còn lại bên kia, trừ mấy cây tú cầu ra thì chính là cây phát tài lớn trong góc kia.

Đúng là nơi có thể giấu mấy quả cà chua.

Anh sửa sang lại từng chậu tú cầu ở bên này ban công, mới dời được chậu thứ hai thì thấy phía sau cây phát tài có thứ gì đó hơi nhúc nhích.

Trực giác của Lục Hoài Du cho biết, đây chính là thứ nào đó đã ăn trộm cà chua. Vì vậy anh nhanh chóng đứng lên, khom lưng nhìn về phía sau lưng cây phát tài.

Kế đó ánh mắt của anh đối diện một đôi mắt hệt như hố sâu.

Chủ nhân của đôi mắt cầm trong tay thứ không dài hơn tăm bông bao nhiêu, trông hơi giống thanh kiếm, mặt đầy cảnh giác nhìn anh, tựa như chỉ cần anh có động tác gì quá đáng thì thanh kiếm kia có thể sẽ tiến thẳng vào mắt anh.

Nếu làm ra động tác này là một người trưởng thành, thậm chí chỉ là người bình thường thì chắc chắn Lục Hoài Du sẽ lập tức lui về sau, sau đó báo cảnh sát.

Thế nhưng lúc này đối diện anh lại là một bản thu nhỏ, người tí hon cao chưa đủ ba tấc.  
Lục Hoài Du vẫn cho rằng, rất nhiều thứ sau khi thu nhỏ lại thì trình độ đáng yêu sẽ gấp bội. Ngay cả con hổ hung mãnh, nếu như biến thành kích thước của một con mèo sữa, thì cũng vừa cáu kỉnh vừa đáng yêu[4].

[4] Gốc là Nãi hung nãi hung [奶凶奶凶]: ngôn ngữ mạng, ý chỉ những người có dáng vẻ tức giận, cáu kỉnh nhưng mặt lại siêu đáng yêu.

Huống chi đứng đối diện anh lại là người tí hon này, đẹp đến nỗi bất kì con búp bê nào mà anh từng thấy đều không sánh bằng, thật sự là dễ thương quá thể đáng luôn!

Bộ dạng cảnh giác của người tí hon khiến anh nhớ đến chú mèo hoang được Lâm Tuyền nhặt về trong phòng làm việc, mới đầu cũng làm vẻ mặt phòng bị với tất cả mọi người, nhưng bây giờ…

Lục Hoài Du đột nhiên nảy ra một ý tưởng gan dạ, như bị ma ám mà hỏi: “Mày là quỷ hay yêu, có chịu để tao đút ăn không?”

Người tí hon sợ run, vẻ ngạc nhiên trong mắt chợt lóe lên, mím môi không trả lời.

Lục Hoài Du quét mắt nhìn quả cà chua chất một đống sau chậu hoa, không ngừng cố gắng: “Tao có tiền lắm, một ngày ba bữa lại thêm trái cây lót dạ, có thể nuôi mày ăn.”

Nói xong anh bèn đứng thẳng người, tràn đầy tự tin chờ câu trả lời của người tí hon. Nhìn cà chua chất đầy phía sau, anh cũng đoán được là người tí hon thu thập, phỏng chừng mấy ngày nay cũng là lấy cà chua lót dạ.

Anh tin có đồ ăn ngon trước mặt, dù người tí hon không chịu cho đút thì cũng sẽ thu lại thái độ thù địch.

Người tí hon trầm ngâm chốc lát, ngay lúc Lục Hoài Du cho rằng nó sắp trả lời thì thân hình đột nhiên hơi nhúc nhích rồi chạy thật nhanh đến chỗ lan can ban công.

Lục Hoài Du chỉ thấy bóng dáng nhỏ xíu thoáng qua, tiếp theo người tí hon cũng biến mất ngoài lan can.

Động tác này suýt nữa khiến hơi thở anh đình chỉ. Từ khi ra đời đến nay đã 24 năm, anh còn chưa từng chịu loại đả kích này.

Người tí hon lại thà chọn nhảy lầu cũng không nguyện được anh đút cho, phải biết đây chính là tầng mười chín!

———

[2] Lục La (绿萝): Trầu bà vàng hay trầu bà (tên khoa học: Epipremnum aureum) là một loài thực vật có hoa trong họ Ráy (Araceae). Loài này được (Linden & André) G.S.Bunting giới thiệu khoa học lần đầu tiên năm 1964.

Trúc phát tài:


	2. Chapter 2

Lục Hoài Du ngây người tại chỗ hồi lâu, thế nhưng anh vẫn chưa từ bỏ ý định mà bước đến cạnh ban công nơi người tí hon biến mất. Chỉ đi những hai ba bước mà anh lại đi khá nặng nề.

Sau khi hít sâu một hơi, anh mới lấy dũng khí nhìn xuống.

Độ cao của tầng mười chín, ngoại trừ có thể thấy những thứ tương đối lớn thì căn bản không cách nào thấy được người tí hon đã rơi ở đâu. Dẫu sao người tí hon nhỏ xíu thế này, mà chỗ dưới lầu thì chỉ toàn là bụi cây.

Lục Hoài Du nhìn mà mắt cũng phát đau, lại nghĩ tới điều gì rồi xoay người thật nhanh vào phòng khách.

Lúc trở ra, trong tay anh cầm thêm một chiếc điện thoại.

Khi mua chiếc điện thoại này, khẩu hiệu của nó có tiếng là ‘Bạn có thể xem concert trên đỉnh núi’. Trước đó Lục Hoài Du chưa thử qua chức năng thế nào, nhưng lúc này lại vô cùng hi vọng có thể danh xứng với thực.

Mở camera ra, sự vật nhỏ xíu dưới lầu dần trở nên rõ ràng. Lục Hoài Du điều khiển điện thoại, kiểm tra đi đi lại lại từng bụi cây hai lần.

Chẳng có hình ảnh máu thịt be bét như tưởng tượng lại không có, đến cả bụi cây cũng bằng phẳng, không giống như bị đồ làm hỏng, khiến anh có chút thở phào.

Người tí hon hẳn là không có nhảy lầu thật, có lẽ nó đã đặt chân ở nơi khác rồi.

Thần kinh vẫn luôn căng chặt của Lục Hoài Du từ sau khi người tí hon biến mất dần dần thả lỏng, dù thế nào thì đối phương không phải tự sát vì anh là tốt rồi.

Sau khi hoàn hồn lại, anh mới phát giác mình đã duy trì tư thế nhoài nửa người ra ban công khá lâu, cho dù chiều cao của ban công đến ngực anh; nhưng với độ cao tầng mười chín thì khom người nhìn xuống thế này vẫn có chút run chân.

Lục Hoài Du vội lùi về sau mấy bước, ngồi xuống mới thấy thoải mái hơn đôi chút.

Từ lúc phát hiện người tí hon đến lúc biến mất chỉ trong nháy mắt. Nếu không phải mấy quả cà chua bi bị gom lại rồi chất chung một chỗ, Lục Hoài Du cũng nghi ngờ vừa rồi mình đã bị ảo giác.

Dẫu sao lấy kinh nghiệm gặp ma nhiều năm của anh, cũng chưa nghe nói có loại yêu quái phiên bản thu nhỏ này.

Lục Hoài Du nhìn chằm chằm đống cà chua bi kia một lúc lâu rồi nhặt từng quả lên, để bên cạnh ban công.

Dù nói thế nào thì đây cũng là khẩu phần lương thực của người tí hon, nếu đối phương đã đến một lần thì nói không chừng còn biết mà đến lần hai. Hai cây cà chua trên ban công này, trong một lúc cũng khó mọc ra quả.

Lúc bày xong một quả cà chua bi cuối cùng, Lục Hoài Du nghe thấy ở đường chéo nơi đặt máy điều hòa bên ngoài vang lên một tiếng, anh chợt nghiêng đầu nhìn sang, chỉ thấy đằng sau máy ngoài có cái đầu đang từ từ nhô ra.

Hai cái đầu một lớn một nhỏ đối diện cách ban công, đôi bên đều thấy được nỗi khiếp sợ trong mắt đối phương.

Dáng vẻ người tí hon dè dặt đi ra ngoài khiến trái tim Lục Hoài Du bị moe đến sắp tan ra. Bởi vậy sau khi nhận ra đối phương có khuynh hướng lui về sau, anh liền vội đánh đòn phủ đầu: “Mày mới vừa hù chết tao đó.”

Động tác của người tí hon ngưng lại, không tiếp tục lùi về sau nữa mà chỉ lộ ra hơn nửa cái đầu, ánh mắt rơi trên người Lục Hoài Du tựa như đang quan sát.

Với Lục Hoài Du mà nói, không tiếp tục lùi về sau nữa đã là tiến bộ rồi, anh khuyên: “Mày nên cân nhắc đề nghị lúc nãy của tao đi chứ; có ăn uống đàng hoàng, cũng khỏi phải chịu phơi nắng phơi mưa, còn được bao ăn cà chua.” Lúc nhắc đến cà chua, ánh mắt họ không hẹn mà cùng lướt qua đống cà chua bi trong góc kia.

“Với lại dù mày là quỷ hay yêu, tao cũng sẽ không giao mày cho nhà nước đâu.” Thấy vẻ mặt người tí hon có chút thả lỏng, Lục Hoài Du tiếp tục khuyên, cuối cùng còn nhây thêm câu: “Tao cũng không ăn thịt lạ, mày có thể yên tâm.”

Người tí hon thoáng sửng sốt, lát sau mới phản ứng rằng anh nói không ăn thịt lạ là ý gì, vẻ mặt không khỏi có phần ngưng đọng.

Nói đến mức này, Lục Hoài Du cũng chẳng gấp bèn lẳng lặng chờ câu trả lời của người tí hon.

Dù người tí hon có rũ mắt trầm tư thì cũng có một loại yên tĩnh đến đáng yêu.

Một lát sau nó ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía Lục Hoài Du, hỏi: “Anh sợ tôi sẽ làm chuyện gì không tốt với anh ư?”

Giọng người tí hon lạnh ngắt, còn mang theo chút hơi thở thiếu niên, kém hồn nhiên[1] hơn Lục Hoài Du nghĩ nhiều, có điều êm tai là được.

[1] Gốc ở đây là Nãi thanh nãi khí [奶声奶气]: âm thanh hơi thở như trẻ em còn đang bú sữa.

Còn vấn đề của người tí hon, Lục Hoài Du nhíu mày hỏi ngược lại: “Mày biết hả?”

“Chỉ cần anh không làm thì tôi cũng sẽ không.” Người tí hon nghiêm túc đáp.

Lục Hoài Du vừa ngạc nhiên vừa vui mừng mở to mắt: “Cho nên mày đồng ý?”

Người tí hon hơi do dự, sau đó chậm rãi gật đầu.

“Vậy mau mau tới đây đi, chỗ đó chật hẹp, đừng để bị té.” Lục Hoài Du đứng lên nhìn khoảng cách giữa hai bên, lại vội vàng nói: “Không, trước hết mày đừng nhúc nhích, tao kéo mày qua…”

Lời còn chưa nói ra đã thấy người tí hon ung dung nhảy một cái rồi đến ban công bên này, ôm lấy mép ban công ngừng một lúc, sau đó linh hoạt chen vào giữa khe hở đi vào.

Lục Hoài Du thấy rõ động tác của người tí hon, suýt nữa sợ đến rớt cả mắt.

Nơi đường chéo cửa ban công đối diện cách ban công này chưa tới nửa mét. Đối với chiều cao của người trưởng thành bình thường mà nói, khoảng cách này khá gần. Nhưng theo anh thì người tí hon nhiều lắm chỉ có 30cm, khoảng cách này khoa trương quá rồi. Cho nên lúc đầu, anh đã chẳng hoài nghi người tí hon có thể sẽ trốn bên kia.

Có điều cẩn thận ngẫm lại, đến cả tầng mười chín mà đối phương cũng có thể tới được, chút khoảng cách như này cũng không thành vấn đề.

Sau khi Lục Hoài Du thoải mái liền quét mắt đánh giá người tí hon lần nữa: “Cái tăm bông kia của mày, không phải, thanh kiếm kia của mày hả?”

Người tí hon: “…”

Dừng một chút, nó mới hơi nghiêng người, vẻ mặt một lời khó giải thích.

Lúc này Lục Hoài Du mới trông thấy, ngoại trừ thanh kiếm mà người tí hon vác sau lưng, còn có một cái cặp nhỏ được đeo phía sau, chẳng biết bên trong đựng cái gì.

Có lẽ đã đạt được thỏa thuận ban đầu, mặc cho Lục Hoài Du đánh giá thế nào thì người tí hon cũng chỉ mím môi nghiêm mặt, không lên tiếng cũng chẳng nhúc nhích.

Cho đến khi tiếng kêu ‘ùng ục ùng ục’ đánh vỡ sự yên tĩnh, Lục Hoài Du mới lấy lại tinh thần, phát hiện mình vẫn đang nhìn chằm chằm người tí hon. Giờ phút này anh đã hiểu tại sao Lâm Tuyền có thể chơi cùng con mèo cả ngày trong phòng làm việc mà không biết chán.

Hành động của nó đối với mình vô cùng thẳng thắn. Anh nhìn lại người tí hon, chẳng biết là vì bị anh nhìn chằm chằm hay nguyên nhân cái bụng của mình mà mặt nó hơi đỏ.

Lục Hoài Du càng vui vẻ, phất tay lên bảo: “Đi, tao dẫn mày đi ăn ngon.”

Hai người ngồi cạnh bàn trà ở phòng khách, Lục Hoài Du ngồi theo hướng bên trong dựa vào ghế sofa.

Người tí hon ngồi bên trái anh, hai chân khép lại, lưng ưỡn thẳng. Thanh kiếm và cái cặp bé xíu đã tháo xuống để bên tai tay của nó, trông vô cùng chỉnh tề.

Lục Hoài Du tràn đầy hứng thú thưởng thức động tác của người tí hon xong, lúc này mới mở APP Takeaway ra rồi đẩy điện thoại đến trước mặt nó, cười nói: “Nhóc dễ thương, muốn ăn gì thì tha hồ gọi.”

Người tí hon: “…Chung Minh Cẩn.”

“Cái gì?” Lục Hoài Du nhất thời chưa kịp phản ứng.

“Tôi có tên tuổi.” Người tí hon mím mím môi: “Tên là Chung Minh Cẩn.”

Lục Hoài Du hứng thú, gần như muốn nằm sát xuống đất để nghe cho rõ, mở điện thoại ra hỏi: “Là ba chữ nào?”

Sau khi người tí hon do dự một lúc, bèn lần lượt ấn lên màn hình của Lục Hoài Du.

Màn hình điện thoại lớn gần bằng nửa người của nó, nhưng động tác của ngón tay nhỏ bé đang nhấn từng chữ từng chữ ở bên trên lại rất ưu nhã và nhân từ.

“Được rồi.”

Nghe thấy người tí hon nhắc nhở, Lục Hoài Du lấy điện thoại về, thưởng thức bảo: “Chung Minh Cẩn… cũng dễ nghe như tên tao vậy, có điều tao cảm thấy nhóc dễ thương nghe vẫn đáng yêu hơn một xíu.”

Cái lưng thẳng băng của Chung Minh Cẩn cứng ngắc, rũ mắt không phản bác.

Sau khi tự quyết định danh xưng của người tí hon, Lục Hoài Du bèn cầm điện thoại mở đến APP Takeaway: “Mau xem xem mày muốn ăn cái gì?”

Chung Minh Cẩn: “…Anh chọn là được rồi.”

“Vậy mày có kiêng gì không?” Lục Hoài Du cũng không khách sáo. Đây là nhà anh, đồ ăn của quán cơm gần đây lại ngon, anh đương nhiên rõ nhất.

Chung Minh Cẩn nhẹ giọng đáp: “Không ăn thịt bò.”

“Không thành vấn đề.” Lục Hoài Du dùng tay ra hiệu, tiếp theo nhanh chóng nhấn tới nhấn lui trên màn hình điện thoại. Hơn hai phút sau, anh ném điện thoại lên bàn trà: “Mấy quán tao chọn cũng không xa, sẽ giao tới nhanh thôi.”

Takeaway quả thật rất nhanh đã giao tới chẳng thiếu món gì, thoạt nhìn rất ngon miệng.

Chẳng qua, Lục Hoài Du lại rầu rĩ. Bởi dù Chung Minh Cẩn có đứng thì cũng chẳng cao bằng bàn trà, huống chi cái hộp đồ ăn nhỏ nhất trên bàn trà cũng phải lớn hơn cái đầu Chung Minh Cẩn rồi.

Theo Chung Minh Cẩn thấy, mấy hộp cơm kia phỏng chừng lớn bằng cái lu.

Mà trực giác của Lục Hoài Du thì cho rằng nó chắc chắn sẽ không thích ôm cái lu ngồi dưới đất ăn cơm.

Do đó sau khi quét mắt một vòng quanh phòng khách, Lục Hoài Du tìm cái ghế ba chân trong góc ra rồi đặt cạnh bàn trà so sánh, vừa khéo thấp hơn bàn trà 7, 8cm.

Lục Hoài Du rất hài lòng, hất cằm hỏi: “Có thể tự ngồi lên không?”

“…Có thể.” Chung Minh Cẩn nói xong, một tay vịn lên mép ghế, chân cũng chẳng cần mượn lực, nhảy một cái rồi nghiêm túc ngồi lên ghế. Nếu bỏ qua thân thủ lưu loát của nó, thì thật sự là ngoan đến không gì bằng.

Cơ thể nhỏ xíu ngồi trên ghế, vừa khéo phần eo lộ ra trên bàn trà, đây chính là độ cao thích hợp để ăn cơm và làm việc.

“Sau này đây chính là chỗ ngồi dành riêng cho mày.” Lục Hoài Du nói xong lại nghĩ tới điều gì đó, lao đi như gió, chỉ để lại một câu: “Mày ngồi tại chỗ đừng nhúc nhích, tao đi chút rồi về.”

Chung Minh Cẩn trơ mắt nhìn anh chạy vào bếp, lại lướt qua đồ ăn chất đầy hơn nửa bàn trà, thầm nghĩ nhiều thế này chẳng lẽ cũng không đủ cho anh ta ăn sao?

Đối với cái bếp xa lạ của mình chắc chắn là Lục Hoài Du hiểu biết không được bao nhiêu, tìm một hồi mới tìm được cái muỗng bạc chẳng dài bằng ngón trỏ, lại tìm cái đĩa đựng gia vị rồi mới hài lòng đi ra ngoài, đưa đồ cho Chung Minh Cẩn: “Mày cầm cái này ăn cơm đi.”

Đĩa đựng gia vị và cái muỗng nhỏ xíu được Chung Minh Cẩn cầm trên tay, tuy rằng vẫn hơi lớn, nhưng, trừ những thứ nó mang trên người thì đây là dụng cụ sử dụng thích hợp nhất. May mà tính tình nó kiên định, trong lòng cũng không khỏi ấm áp, lời cảm kích theo đó bật thốt lên: “Cảm ơn.”

“Nếu mày thật sự cảm ơn tao…” Lục Hoài Du kéo dài giọng: “Không bằng cười một cái cho tao xem đi?”

Chung Minh Cẩn: “…”

Sự cảm kích vừa mới sinh ra cứ vậy mà bị đập cho tan tác, Chung Minh Cẩn kéo khóe miệng chẳng nói gì.

Lục Hoài Chu chờ một hồi nhưng vẫn không chờ được nụ cười dễ thương mà anh muốn thấy, không khỏi thở dài rồi chia thức ăn ra cho hai người.

Trong lòng không nhịn được có chút tiếc nuối. Dễ thương thì dễ thương thật, tiếc là mặt còn liệt hơn cả lúc anh diễn nữa.

———

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Nhiều năm sau…

Lục Hoài Du ưỡn ngực: Tui đã dùng mấy bữa ăn ngon để lừa người yêu đó! (￣∇￣)a


	3. Chapter 3

Buổi trưa Lục Hoài Du không ăn gì. Bầu không khí lúc này lại khá tốt, đồ cũng toàn là món anh thích nên không nhịn được mà ăn nhiều thêm.

Đến khi bỏ đũa xuống lại bắt đầu hối hận.

Kĩ năng diễn xuất của anh chẳng ra gì, cho nên vẫn luôn cố gắng làm thật tốt ở phương diện khác. Thân là một thần tượng, không có gì quan trọng hơn vóc dáng và nhan sắc.

Thể chất của anh cũng không phải là ăn không mập, anh lại không thích vận động nên để luôn luôn duy trì vóc người đẹp thì chỉ có thể chọn ăn ít.

Sau khi xem kịch bản với cảm giác tội lỗi mười phần, cuối cùng Lục Hoài Du quyết định nhìn sang Chung Minh Cẩn đang ngồi ngay ngắn trên tấm thảm, hỏi: “Mày muốn xem ti vi không?”

Chung Minh Cẩn khẽ lắc đầu.

“Vậy có muốn chơi game không?” Lục Hoài Du hỏi tiếp. Mặc dù kích thước màn hình với Chung Minh Cẩn mà nói chẳng mấy thân nhau, nhưng dù sao vẫn thú vị hơn là ngồi thế này.

Chung Minh Cẩn: “…”

Sợ nói lại lắc đầu, mà đối phương thì cứ hỏi có muốn đọc tiểu thuyết không, vì vậy nó nói: “Anh muốn làm gì thì đi làm đi, mình tôi ngồi đây được.”

“Thế cũng được.” Lục Hoài Du dời remote đến chỗ người tí hon có thể lấy được: “Remote ở đây, mày muốn xem ti vi thì tự mở nhé.”

Tiếp theo lại chỉ vào phòng tập thể hình bên cạnh: “Tao vận động trong đó, mày có gì thì gọi tao.”

Chung Minh Cẩn vốn muốn bảo không cần, nhưng nhìn cặp mắt trắng đen rõ ràng kia nên vẫn gật đầu một cái: “… Được.”

Thấy người tí hon vẫn ngồi yên như cũ, Lục Hoài Du khẽ lắc đầu đi tới phòng tập thể hình, thầm bảo đằng ấy quả nhiên không phải người.

Người bình thường, nhất là thanh niên, có ai tình nguyện ngồi yên mà không chơi game?

Đẩy cửa phòng tập thể hình ra, Lục Hoài Du chỉ thấy cái bóng chợt lóe, tiếp đó là một linh hồn bán trong suốt ngồi cách xa anh một mét trên đất, khóc lóc nói: “Ngư Ngư, cuối cùng anh cũng về rồi!”

Lục Hoài Du tiện tay khép cửa lại, một người một ma ai cũng không phát hiện được. Chung Minh Cẩn vẫn luôn ngồi im quay đầu nhìn họ một cái.

Hồn ma không đến gần Lục Hoài Du được nên chỉ ngồi gần anh. Lục Hoài Du đi vào trong một bước thì cô nàng lơ lửng đi theo vào trong rồi dùng tư thế ngã ngồi dưới đất, nom cực kì đáng thương.

Con ma này tên Chu San San, trước khi chết cô là fan của Lục Hoài Du, hơn nữa còn sống ở gần đây. Sau khi chết liền biến thành ma, cho rằng nếu đã không phải là người rồi, dù có chạy đến nhà thần tượng nhìn lén thì vẫn không tính là xâm phạm việc riêng tư, kết quả nhìn xong lại không ngừng được.

Cho dù tư chất tâm lí của Lục Hoài Du tốt tới đâu thì ăn cơm ngủ nghỉ đều có một hồn ma ngồi xổm bên cạnh nhìn mình bằng cặp mắt long lanh, cái này anh còn nhịn được, nhưng đến khi tắm thì chẳng thể chịu được nữa.

Sau khi Chu San San biết thần tượng có thể nhìn thấy mình, khỏi bàn tới việc cô hưng phấn bao nhiêu, nương nhờ nhà Lục Hoài Du thôi đã chẳng muốn đi rồi.

Lục Hoài Du không có cách bắt bí cô, có điều cũng may sau khi biết anh thấy được thì Chu San San lại khôi phục thành cô gái vô cùng dè dặt.

Hôm nay cô vứt hết mặt mũi ngồi dưới đất khóc lóc thế này vẫn là lần đầu tiên.

Có điều cô có khóc thảm đi nữa thì Lục Hoài Du cũng không nóng nảy. Nếu San San đã là ma rồi, còn chuyện gì có thể thảm hơn việc này đây?

Lục Hoài Du chậm rãi thay giày xong, mới hỏi: “Sao thế này?”

“Hu hu hu ~~~ Ngư Ngư cuối cùng anh cũng về rồi, không về nữa thì em sẽ chết đó.” Chu San San đáng thương nói.

“Chẳng phải em đã sớm chết rồi sao?” Lục Hoài Du chẳng chút khách khí. Anh còn bận nghĩ xem lát nữa phải vận động ít nhất một tiếng nên tâm tình có chút không tốt.

Chu San San nghẹn ngào một cái, dù sao cũng ngừng khóc nên chỉ thút thít, kể: “Hôm trước lúc bão ấy, trên ban công có một người tí hon bị thổi tới rất đáng sợ. Hai ngày nay em không dám đến gần phòng khách và ban công, cứ cảm giác tới gần một chút thôi sẽ chết… sẽ bị biến mất trong tay nó, Ngư Ngư anh lại còn đưa vào nhà.”

Vẻ mặt Lục Hoài Du có chút quái lạ: “Em nói… nó bị bão thổi tới?”

“Đúng vậy.” Chu San San gật đầu một cái: “Lúc đó em nhìn thấy từ xa, nó đâm vào cây phát tài trên ban công, nếu như lệch một cái rồi đâm vào cửa kính thì chắc kính vỡ mất.”

Lại là bị bão thổi tới.

Nhất thời Lục Hoài Du cũng chẳng biết nên bày ra loại vẻ mặt nào mới tốt, sửng sốt một lúc mới lẩm bẩm nói: “Cũng chẳng biết là cái gì.”

Chu San San nói như đinh đóng cột: “Chắc chắn không phải ma như em rồi.”

“Anh biết rồi.” Lục Hoài Du gật đầu một cái. Ban nãy bất kể là trên ban công hay ở phòng khách, thì người tí hon vẫn cách anh rất gần. Nếu là ma quỷ thì móc bình an trên cổ anh không thể nào không phản ứng. Mười mấy năm qua, không có ma quỷ nào có thể đến gần anh trong vòng một mét trong tình huống anh đeo móc bình an.

“Em cảm thấy nó khá giống người.” Chu San San không xác định nói: “Hơi thở và thứ nó mang bên người hơi giống.”

Lục Hoài Chu hỏi: “Em từng thấy người nào nhỏ thế này chưa?”

Chu San San: “…Chưa.”

Im lặng chốc lát, một người một ma nhìn nhau một cái rồi đồng thời dùng giọng không thể tin nói: “Không phải là ngọc thạch thành tinh chứ?”

Nói xong, Lục Hoài Du sờ thử móc bình an đeo trên cổ mình, cảm thấy mình đã đoán được chân tướng: “Bọn chúng là đồng loại, cho nên móc bình an không bài xích việc nó đến gần. Hơn nữa trong chí dị[1] có nói, tên của yêu cũng rất ngay thẳng, ý nghĩa của ‘Cẩn’ không phải là ngọc đẹp[2] à?”

[2] Chữ Cẩn [瑾] trong tên của Chung Minh Cẩn [钟明瑾] còn có nghĩa là ngọc đẹp, ngọc quý.

Nói xong anh còn gật đầu một cái, tự mình khẳng định nói: “Nhất định là vậy.”

Chu San San co rúm lùi về sau: “Dù nó có phải yêu hay không thì Ngư Ngư à, trước hết anh có thể cất thứ kia vào quần áo đi không? Nhìn còn khiếp hơn quỷ.”

“Có để trong quần áo hay không thì hiệu quả cũng như nhau.” Tuy rằng Lục Hoài Du cảm thấy uổng công vô ích, nhưng vẫn nghe lời cất móc bình an đi. Chỉ là khi bỏ vào cổ áo thì phát hiện trên móc bình an bị dính bùn từ khi nào.

Anh nhớ lại lúc sờ móc bình an cách lớp quần áo, khắp nhà cũng chỉ có chỗ ban công là có bùn. Hẳn là lúc anh cho rằng Chung Minh Cẩn nhảy lầu đã tuột ra khi đang khom người ra ban công nên vô tình bị bùn dính vào.

Lục Hoài Du cẩn thận lau sạch vết bẩn rồi mới cất móc bình an vào trong cổ áo.

Chu San San thấy vậy thở phào nhẹ nhõm: “Hiệu quả đương nhiên khác nhau, một đám quỷ nhìn chằm chằm anh ngủ ngoài cửa sổ và một đám quỷ đứng ở mép giường nhìn anh ngủ, có thể giống nhau chắc?”

Lục Hoài Chu không còn cách nào phản bác.

Một lúc sau, Chu San San mới cẩn thận hỏi: “Ngư Ngư, anh muốn cho nó ở trong nhà thật hả?”

Lục Hoài Du bật cười: “Đến cả nhóc ma em đây cũng giữ ở nhà, thêm mình nó cũng có nhiều lắm đâu.”

Chu San San lập tức kháng nghị: “Em với nó đâu giống nhau!”

“Ừm thì không giống nhau, em là cô ma nữ xinh đẹp.” Lục Hoài Du nói: “Nó là nhóc dễ thương.”

Cô ma nữ 15 tuổi lộ ra biểu cảm vừa xấu hổ vừa không cam lòng.

Lục Hoài Du chẳng biết làm sao: “Nhưng mà cô ma nữ xinh đẹp ơi, bây giờ thần tượng của cô muốn thay đồ rồi, có thể phiền cô ra ngoài chút không?”

Chu San San vẻ mặt không thể tin: “Nhưng nó vẫn đang ngồi trong phòng khách, giờ em ra có phải chịu chết không?”

Lục Hoài Du không uốn nắn sự thật rằng cô đã sớm chết nữa, chỉ hướng cửa sổ: “Em cũng đâu phải người, sao còn cố chấp với chuyện đi cửa vậy?”

Chu San San soạt một cái rồi bay ra ngoài cửa sổ rồi tức giận bay trở về trừng mắt một cái, cũng chẳng biết lại bay đi đâu rồi.

Lục Hoài Du thản nhiên thay đồ thể thao rồi bắt đầu kéo duỗi.

Anh không nói cho Chu San San biết là vì cảm nhận về Chung Minh Cẩn của họ bất đồng. Chu San San cảm thấy người tí hon vô cùng đáng sợ, nhưng ban đầu anh lại thấy ở chung chỗ với người tí hon rất thoải mái.

Thể chất của anh vô cùng nhạy bén với những cảm giác thiện ác không thuộc về mình. Chu San San cũng cho anh cảm giác như thế, mà anh cũng chẳng cảm giác được sự ác ý trên người của người tí hon. Nếu không thì dù đối phương có dễ thương hơn nữa, Lục Hoài Du cũng không giữ đối phương ở nhà đâu.

Kéo duỗi suốt một tiếng đồng hồ để vận động xong lại tắm rửa gội đầu, lúc Lục Hoài Du ra khỏi phòng tập thể hình đã là hai tiếng sau.

Thời điểm mở cửa nghe ngóng sự yên tĩnh bên ngoài, anh chợt muốn xem thử người tí hon đang làm gì.

Vì vậy rón rén mở cửa, nhón chân đi ra ngoài.

Còn chưa đi tới phòng khách đã thấy người tí hon quay đầu nhìn lại, có điều anh vẫn thấy rõ chuyện mà người tí hon đang làm.

Vẫn đang ngồi đó!

Lục Hoài Du nhỏ giọng hỏi: “Có phải tao quấy rầy mày không?”

“… Không có.” Chung Minh Cẩn đứng lên. Nghĩ lại đối phương đang trong nhà mình mà còn hỏi có quấy rầy nó không, hai chữ ‘không có’ vừa nãy của nó hình như không lễ phép cho lắm, bèn chêm thêm câu: “Vừa mới làm Vãn Khóa[3] xong.”

[3] Vãn Khóa [晚课]: ý chỉ tăng ni tụng kinh niệm Phật vào mỗi tối.

“Mày thờ Phật?” Lục Hoài Du kinh ngạc hỏi, không ngờ yêu quái mà cũng có tín ngưỡng.

Có điều tín ngưỡng ai cũng được, Lục Hoài Du cảm thấy không thể bởi vì người tí hon là yêu quái mà kì thị nó.

Chung Minh Cẩn: “…Thờ Đạo.”

“Cũng gần giống vậy mà.” Lục Hoài Du khoát tay một cái, dù là thờ Phật hay thờ Đạo, thì người tí hon cũng là một yêu quái có tín ngưỡng.

Lục Hoài Du chống cằm quan sát nó trong chốc lát, đầu và quần áo đều hơi bẩn, xem ra pháp lực của yêu quái này cũng không nhiều nhỉ!

Nghĩ đến bản thể của đối phương là một khối ngọc, lúc này dính bẩn rồi thì chính là ngọc bị vấy bẩn. Lục Hoài Du không nhịn được hỏi: “Mày có muốn tắm rửa không?”

Chung Minh Cẩn suýt nữa không theo kịp tiết tấu của Lục Hoài Du, chẳng hiểu vừa rồi còn đang nói đến vấn đề tín ngưỡng mà đột nhiên lại hỏi nó có muốn tắm không, nhưng vẫn gật đầu một cái: “… Muốn.”

Lục Hoài Du đứng dậy theo: “Tao đi xem thử có đồ mày mặc được không.”

Tuy rằng trong nhận thức của anh, yêu tinh hẳn là có thể biến ra quần áo của mình, nhưng nhỡ không được thì sao? Con yêu quái nhỏ yếu Chung Minh Cẩn này đến cả dùng pháp thuật của yêu quái để loại trừ bụi bẩn trên người cũng không được.

“… Không cần phiền phức, trong cặp tôi có một bộ quần áo giặt rồi.” Chung Minh Cẩn lên tiếng ngăn cản, lại nói cảm ơn xuất phát từ đáy lòng: “Cảm ơn!”

“Đừng khách sáo.” Lục Hoài Du khoát tay, đột nhiên lại thương tiếc. Quả nhiên chỉ là con yêu quái yếu xìu!

Sau khi có những suy nghĩ này, Lục Hoài Du nhìn vào mắt người tí hon, hệt như đang nhìn con mèo nhỏ vừa đáng yêu lại yếu ớt trong phòng làm việc. Đồ trong nhà đều thiết kế theo chiều cao của người bình thường, đối phương mà dùng chắc chắn sẽ rất khó khăn, vì vậy anh hỏi: “Cần tao giúp không?”

“…” Chân của Chung Minh Cẩn hơi lảo đảo, bình tĩnh đáp: “Không cần.”

Nhân lúc người tí hon đi tắm, Lục Hoài Du đi tìm cái khăn lông mới, định cho nó dùng làm chăn, gần đây nhiệt độ tăng cao nên hẳn sẽ không lạnh.

Suy nghĩ một chút, anh lại đi lấy con búp bê thỏ màu xanh đặt cạnh khăn lông.

Người tí hon trông không giống sẽ thích mấy thứ này, nhưng Lục Hoài Du lại thấy rất ăn khớp.

Anh bày khăn lông và con búp bê thỏ lên ghế sofa xong, tính toán xem lát nữa phải nói thế nào với người tí hon thì nghe thấy tiếng của nó ở phòng khách: “Tôi vừa mới giặt quần áo đã thay, có thể… phiền anh phơi giúp tôi không?”

Dường như là vì vừa nãy nói không cần giúp, mà lúc này lại chủ động nhờ giúp đỡ nên nhìn nó có chút quẫn bách.

“Được.” Lục Hoài Du cũng chẳng để ý điểm này nữa.

Nhìn người tí hon vừa tắm xong tóc vẫn còn nhỏ nước, Lục Hoài Du cảm thấy dễ thương quá chừng, bèn vẫy tay nói: “Tới đây xem giường tao làm cho mày nè.”

Mặc dù nhà của Lục Hoài Du là căn hộ cao cấp[4], nhưng vì chỉ có mình anh ở nên trừ phòng ngủ chính ra thì những phòng khách đều thay thành các phòng chức năng khác, nên không có phòng ngủ cho khách.

[4] Gốc là Đại Bình Tầng [大平层]: theo baike thì căn hộ kiểu này có định nghĩa khác nhau, nhưng thông thường dùng để chỉ những căn hộ có diện tích từ 200 mét vuông trở lên, thậm chí là một tầng chỉ một căn hộ, còn trong thiết kế kiến trúc phải có đầy đủ các phòng chức năng. Ở một mức độ nào đó đây là “trải nghiệm căn hộ kiểu biệt thự”, từ trong ngành dùng là “biệt thự bẹp hóa”. Tuy nhiên theo qui định về diện tích của căn hộ cao cấp ở VN chỉ từ 70 mét vuông trở lên nên từ “căn hộ cao cấp” dùng ở đây không được chính xác lắm nhưng đành chịu.

Anh lại không có thói quen ngủ cùng phòng với người khác nên chỉ có thể sắp xếp chỗ ngủ cho người tí hon ở ghế sofa.

———

[1] Chí dị trong Liêu Trai chí dị [聊斋志异]: với ý nghĩa là những chuyện quái dị chép ở căn nhà tạm, là tập truyện ngắn gồm 431 thiên, ra đời vào đầu đời nhà Thanh (cuối thế kỷ 17) của nhà văn Trung Quốc Bồ Tùng Linh. Bộ truyện này được coi là một kì thư và được đánh giá là đỉnh cao của tiểu thuyết văn ngôn thời cổ đại. Dựa trên cơ sở tập Liêu Trai chí dị – Hội hiệu hội chú hội bình do Trung Hoa thư cục Thượng Hải biên tập và ấn hành năm 1962 gồm 12 quyển, 496 bài và 8 đoạn phụ lục, các dịch giả như Nguyễn Huệ Chi, Cao Xuân Huy, Phạm Tú Châu, Đỗ Ngọc Toại, Nguyễn Đức Lân, Trần Thị Băng Thanh v.v. đã dịch nhiều truyện sang tiếng Việt và lưu truyền rộng rãi tại Việt Nam. (Theo Wikipedia)

———

Tác giả có lời muốn nói:

Lục Hoài Du (mặt lạnh lùng): Tui không có thói quen ngủ chung với người khác đâu, cùng một phòng cũng không được!


	4. Chapter 4

Đột nhiên bị nhỏ đi chỉ khiến cơ thể thêm bất tiện, chờ đợi mấy chục tiếng đồng hồ là đã hành hạ tinh thần rồi.

Đã hai ngày liên tục, Chung Minh Cẩn đều không sao ngủ được, chỉ lo chủ nhà trở về, phát hiện có một người tí hon núp ở ngoài rồi sau đó sẽ công bố với dân chúng về sự tồn tại của nó. Bất kể có bị người nọ tìm được hay không thì hậu quả cũng chẳng phải là thứ mà nó có thể giải quyết bây giờ.

Cũng may nó gặp Lục Hoài Du. Sau khi đối phương ngạc nhiên trong nháy mắt thì chấp nhận sự tồn tại của nó, chẳng những sắp xếp chỗ ăn chỗ ở cho, thậm chí còn dành cho nó sự tôn trọng nên có.

Dù Chung Minh Cẩn biết, vào lúc này trong lòng của Lục Hoài Du có lẽ cũng không xem nó như con người bình thường, thế nhưng vẫn cảm kích.

Phòng khách rất lớn, Chung Minh Cẩn đi một hồi mới đến ghế sofa. Cho dù là nhìn từ dưới lên, thì khuôn mặt kia của Lục Hoài Du vẫn trông rất cấp bách.

Chung Minh Cẩn ngửa đầu, nhìn chăm chú vào cặp mắt của Lục Hoài Du, nghĩ phải nghiêm túc nói tiếng cảm ơn với anh: “Cảm ——”

Hai từ chỉ kịp nói ra một nửa, còn chưa kết thúc đã biến đổi, bởi người nói chuyện đang được Lục Hoài Du bóp nách bế lên.

Từ khi Chung Minh Cẩn bắt đầu hiểu chuyện thì chưa từng được người khác bế như vậy nên nó lập tức bối rối, đến khi kịp phản ứng lại phát hiện mình đã nằm trên ghế sofa, trên người còn đang đắp tấm khăn lông mỏng.

Lục Hoài Du ngồi trên thảm trải sàn, mặt đầy vui vẻ nói: “Quả nhiên rất vừa.”

Nói xong còn để con búp bê thỏ bên cạnh Chung Minh Cẩn.

Cơ thể Chung Minh Cẩn cứng đờ, cuối cùng vẫn quyết định nói ra tiếng cảm ơn mà vừa nãy chưa nói xong: “Cảm ơn!”

Mắt Lục Hoài Du sáng lên, ngạc nhiên nói: “Nếu mày thích thì mấy con thú nhồi bông của tao còn rất nhiều, đều là fans tặng.”

Chung Minh Cẩn hơi sửng sốt rồi mới hiểu rằng Lục Hoài Du đang hiểu lầm, cho rằng mình thích búp bê nên mới nói cảm ơn, muốn giải thích rõ cũng chẳng biết nên mở miệng thế nào. Vì vậy trầm mặc hồi lâu, mới gượng gạo lái sang chuyện khác: “Tôi có thể tự trèo lên ghế sofa.”

Lục Hoài Du nghĩ bụng, đây quả là yêu tinh có lòng tự trọng cực mạnh.

Có điều nếu là ý nguyện của nhóc dễ thương, thì anh cũng sẽ không miễn cưỡng, gật đầu đáp: “Tao nhớ rồi.”

Chung Minh Cẩn hơi ngẫm nghĩ, cảm thấy vẫn nên nói tiếng cảm ơn mới được. Nó bèn ngồi dậy rồi kéo tay áo của Lục Hoài Du: “Cảm ơn anh đã thu nhận tôi.”

Lục Hoài Du: “!!!”

Vẻ mặt của Lục Hoài Du còn bất ngờ hơn lần đầu tiên con mèo trong phòng làm việc kia làm nũng với anh nữa, trên mặt không chút che giấu sự ngạc nhiên và vui mừng: “Mày dễ thương thế này nên được phép không cần nói cảm ơn.”

Chung Minh Cẩn: “…”

Lục Hoài Du lại khiến nó chẳng biết nên trả lời thế nào.

Bốn mắt nhìn nhau chốc lát, Chung Minh Cẩn từ bỏ trèo trên ghế sofa, kéo khăn lông lại đắp lên người: “Tôi buồn ngủ rồi, anh cũng nghỉ ngơi sớm một chút.”

Lục Hoài Du nhìn điện thoại, vẫn chưa tới 9 giờ.

Nhưng nhóc dễ thương muốn ngủ rồi nên anh bèn cầm điện thoại đứng dậy, lại dời con búp bê thỏ đến bên cạnh người tí hon một xíu, mới nhẹ giọng bảo: “Ngủ ngon.”

Chung Minh Cẩn cũng nói ngủ ngon, chờ đèn trong phòng khách tắt, tiếng bước chân của Lục Hoài Du cũng biến mất theo tiếng đóng mở cửa phòng ngủ, nó mới len lén thở phào trong bóng tối, sống lưng thẳng tắp chậm rãi thả lỏng.

Quả nhiên giống như nó đã đoán trước, Lục Hoài Du là người tốt, chẳng qua lời nói có chút kì quái, mấy lần đều khiến nó không biết nên trả lời thế nào.

Thanh niên được phát thẻ người tốt — Lục Hoài Du, sau khi giúp nó phơi quần áo thì lúc này đang nằm cách một cái tường lăn lộn trên giường. Hồi tưởng lại đủ loại chuyện gặp phải người tí hon ngày hôm nay, anh vẫn cảm thấy có cảm giác rất không thật.

Người khác là nhặt mèo con, chó nhỏ về nhà; chỉ có anh là nhặt yêu tinh về thôi!

Lục Hoài Du muốn khoe khoang cảm xúc vô cùng mãnh liệt, chỉ là vừa cầm điện thoại lên thì lập ức khựng lại.

Bởi vì chuyện này bất kể nói cho ai biết thì phỏng chừng một giây kế tiếp sẽ truyền đến chỗ Lâm Nguyên. Ngay sau đó Lâm Nguyên sẽ dùng hết công lực tức tốc giết tới, không phải phát hiện sự tồn tại của người tí hon thì chính là đưa anh tới bệnh viện để kiểm tra vấn đề tinh thần.

Hai kết quả này, cái nào cũng không phải điều anh mong muốn. Thế là anh đành thay đổi kế hoạch, nếu không thể khoe khoang với người khác thì anh vẫn có thể khoe với ma mà.

Lục Hoài Du xoay người xuống giường, kéo cửa ban công ra. Quả nhiên Chu San San đang vùi trên ghế dựa ở ban công.

Có điều trừ Chu San San ra, trong góc kia còn có mấy con ma nhỏ như chú lùn rúc đang vào một chỗ, một con, hai con, ba con…

Lục Hoài Du đếm thử, chừng bảy con!

Anh nhanh chóng xoay người, làm bộ như mình chưa từng tới: “Xin lỗi, quấy rầy rồi!”

“Ngư Ngư!” Chu San San khẩn cầu khiến Lục Hoài Chu dừng chân lại.

Anh chậm rãi xoay người, ánh mắt quét thật nhanh trên người đám ma nữ đang co thành một chụm, tiếp đó lại nhìn chằm chằm Chu San San, đánh đòn phủ đầu: “Mấy cổ là ai?”

“Mấy cổ là bạn em, con gái ban đêm ở bên ngoài không an toàn nên tới đây với em.” Sợ Lục Hoài Du nói mấy cổ không phải người nên Chu San San lại nhỏ giọng giải thích: “Cũng là ma nữ.”

Lục Hoài Du hỏi: “Vậy lúc anh không ở nhà?”

Chu San San: “Một mình em ở đây, mấy cổ thì đợi ở dưới lầu.”

Lục Hoài Du nhớ hộ gia đình dưới lầu có một cặp sinh đôi còn chưa tới ba tuổi, anh hơi do dự nói: “Mấy em vào phòng tập thể hình đợi đi, sau này đừng xuống lầu hù con nít nhà người ta.”

Vẻ mặt Chu San San và đám ma trong góc kia đều vui vẻ, rồi lập tức nghĩ đến người tí hon đang ngủ trong phòng khách, liền đầu lắc như trống bỏi: “Tụi em đợi ở đây được rồi.”

“Vậy mấy em cứ đợi ở đây đi.” Lúc này Lục Hoài Du đã sớm mất hứng khoe hoang, nói xong cũng xoay người vào phòng ngủ.

Đừng trách anh lạnh lùng. Nguyên do là vì từ nhỏ anh đã có thể thấy được những thứ kia, nhiều năm qua anh đã gặp rất nhiều ma quỷ chưa đi đầu thai hoặc không có nơi nào để đi, nếu nói giúp thì làm gì giúp được nhiều như vậy.

Nhưng đến khi nằm dài trên giường, Lục Hoài Du lại không sao ngủ được. Cho dù là cách tấm kính và rèm cửa sổ thì anh vẫn giống như có thể thấy được rất nhiều ma bên ngoài. Trong đầu lại nghĩ tới ví dụ một đám quỷ cách lớp cửa sổ nhìn chằm chằm anh ngủ mà Chu San San đã nêu trước đó, lông tơ trên lưng liền dựng cả lên.

Lăn qua lộn lại hồi lâu, Lục Hoài Du vẫn bò dậy từ trên giường, kéo một góc màn cửa sổ ra, nói với một đám ma nữ đang chen chúc bên ngoài: “Anh mang nó vào phòng ngủ, còn mấy em thì vào phòng tập thể hình đi.”

Anh vừa dứt lời, đám ma nữ trên ban công bỗng chốc giải tán sạch sẽ, đến nỗi có phải đã đến phòng tập thể hình hay không, Lục Hoài Du cũng không biết nữa.

Nhưng đến khi tới cửa phòng ngủ, Lục Hoài Du lại do dự, bởi vì thật sự chẳng biết phải nói thế nào.

Nhưng lời nói ra thì chính là bát nước đổ đi, vừa rồi đã có nhiều cô gái nghe vậy rồi, dù mấy cổ không phải người thì anh cũng đâu thể thất tín với họ.

Lục Hoài Du thầm thở dài rồi mở cửa.

Đèn trong phòng khách đã bị anh tắt từ lâu, ánh sáng yếu ớt từ cửa sổ chiếu vào, có thể thấy được bóng người nhỏ xíu đang cuộn lại trên ghế sofa kia.

Lục Hoài Du nhẹ bước chân từ từ đến gần, đến khi tới cạnh bàn trà mới hỏi nhỏ: “Nhóc dễ thương ơi, mày ngủ chưa?”

“…Chưa.” Chung Minh Cẩn đã sớm tỉnh từ lúc Lục Hoài Du mở cửa, chỉ là không ngờ anh lại lặng lẽ đi tới, chỉ để hỏi nó đã ngủ chưa.

Giọng của nó vẫn rất lạnh nhạt, nhưng trong bóng tối lại có ma lực khiến người khác an tâm.

Lục Hoài Du ngồi trên thảm trải sàn, lời mà trước đó cảm giác khó nói ra miệng cũng trót lọt hơn nhiều: “Mày có muốn ngủ với tao trong phòng ngủ không?”

Chung Minh Cẩn chẳng rõ vì sao: “Tôi ngủ ở đây rất được.”

Lục Hoài Du gãi đầu, tiếp tục nói: “Đi đi, tao ngủ một mình… sợ.”

Chung Minh Cẩn: “…”

Nó không nói nữa. Trong ánh sáng mờ tối, Lục Hoài Du thấy nó ngồi dậy từ trên ghế sofa, trước là nhìn sang phía phòng ngủ, sau lại quay đầu nhìn ban công.

Lục Hoài Du không thấy rõ vẻ mặt của nó, bởi vậy cũng chẳng biết nó đang nghĩ gì.

Cứ vậy mà im lặng mất vài phút, Chung Minh Cẩn mới gật đầu đáp: “Được.”

Sợ Lục Hoài Du lại làm ra động tác gì quá đáng, nói xong nó lập tức nhảy khỏi ghế sofa: “Tự tôi đi.”

Lục Hoài Du ôm hai tay tỏ vẻ trong sạch: “Không thành vấn đề!”

Sau đó anh thành thật đi theo sau Chung Minh Cẩn. Chung Minh Cẩn nhỏ xíu chân ngắn nên đi chậm, một hồi lâu anh mới bước một bước đuổi theo. Đến khi đi tới cửa phòng ngủ mới duỗi tay đẩy cửa ra, thuận lợi để nó đi vào.

Nhưng sau khi đến phòng ngủ, làm sao ngủ mới thành vấn đề. Lục Hoài Du trước sau đều nhớ mình không có thói quen ngủ cùng một phòng với người khác.

Nhưng người tí hon là do anh gọi vào, bây giờ nói lời này thì lại tỏ ra quá già mồm.

Thế là Lục Hoài Du chỉ vào chiếc giường bên cửa sổ nói: “Mày ngủ bên kia đi.”

Chiếc giường còn cao hơn chiều cao của Chung Minh Cẩn, nó phải mất chút sức mới trèo lên được, nhưng cũng coi như thuận lợi.

Lục Hoài Du vốn muốn qua hỗ trợ, nhưng nghĩ đến việc Chung Minh Cẩn là tiểu yêu tinh vô cùng có lòng tự trọng nên bèn thôi. Thầm nói vừa rồi mình sơ sót, nên cho chiếc giường bên đó cái hộp giấy hoặc cái ghế nhỏ để đạp lên mới được.

Chờ sau khi Chung Minh Cẩn nằm trên giường, Lục Hoài Du mới xách con búp bê thỏ trên ghế sofa tới nhét vào chăn bên cạnh, lúc này mới tắt đèn lên giường.

Ban nãy anh đã thấy tư thế ngủ của Chung Minh Cẩn, tư thế nằm thẳng ở mép giường không nhúc nhích, rất chi là quy củ.

Lục Hoài Du thầm nghĩ, có lẽ anh có thể bổ não Chung Minh Cẩn thành con búp bê. Dù sao cũng chỉ là suy nghĩ nhỏ nhoi, chỉ cần không cố nghĩ đến thì sẽ rất dễ quên đi.

Cái ý nghĩ này chỉ là chút thoáng qua rồi biến mất, bởi vì bản thân Lục Hoài Du cũng không nghĩ tới nữa, nằm trên giường chưa tới hai phút thì cơn buồn ngủ đã tấn công anh, suy nghĩ giống như lâm vào vũng bùn, hỗn hỗn độn độn, rất nhanh ngủ mất.

Một đêm ngủ ngon, khi tỉnh lại thì trời đã sáng choang. Anh nhấc một góc rèm cửa sổ lên là có thể thấy; ngoài cửa sổ trời xanh mây trắng, là một ngày quang đãng.

Lục Hoài Du ngơ ngác chớp mắt, chợt bật dậy từ trên giường.

Anh không dám tin tối qua mình lại dễ dàng ngủ như vậy, hơn nữa còn một đêm không mộng mị.

Đây là điều mà rất lâu chưa từng có, huống chi tối qua trên giường đâu chỉ có mình anh.

Ánh mắt Lục Hoài Du chuyển sang giường bên phải. Nơi đó đã trống trơn, chăn gối đều ngăn nắp chỉnh tề. Chỉ có con búp bê thỏ trong góc kia, tỏ rõ nơi này tối qua từng có người ngủ.

Suy nghĩ của anh chợt bị chuông điện thoại cắt đứt, thấy là Lâm Tuyền gọi tới, Lục Hoài Chu bèn trực tiếp nghe.

Dù là nghe được từ điện thoại, nhưng giọng của Lâm Tuyền vẫn mang theo sự hăng hái riêng biệt của cậu ta: “Anh Lục, em và anh họ mang bữa sáng tới cho anh nè, anh xuống đây đi.”

Lục Hoài Du: “… Anh mới dậy.”

Anh vừa dứt lời thì nghe thấy Lâm Tuyền dùng giọng không thể tin được nói: “Anh Lục nói ảnh mới dậy.”

Thảo nào Lâm Tuyền kinh ngạc, hai anh em họ đã đi theo Lục Hoài Du mấy năm, mà trước đến giờ chưa từng thấy Lục Hoài Du ngủ nướng. Nếu không họ cũng chẳng sắp đến dưới lầu rồi mới gọi điện thoại.

Bên kia yên lặng một hồi, người nói chuyện đổi thành Lâm Nguyên: “Vậy cậu rửa mặt trước đi. Chúng tôi đợi cậu ở dưới lầu, đừng vội.”

Hôm nay là ngày đầu tiên vào tổ quay phim, cho dù Lâm Nguyên bảo đừng vội nhưng Lục Hoài Du vẫn sợ mình tới trễ.

Dù sao tới rồi vẫn phải thay quần áo trang điểm lại, anh tắm táp xong tùy tiện mặc quần áo rồi ra khỏi phòng ngủ.

Sau khi quét mắt một vòng quanh phòng khách, anh nhanh chóng tìm thấy người tí hon đang múa kiếm bên cửa sổ.

Sở dĩ phát hiện nhóc dễ thương đang múa kiếm là vì người tí hon nghe thấy tiếng động thì ngừng lại, Lục Hoài Du mới thấy rõ thanh kiếm đã rút vỏ trong tay nó.

Dáng người của nó rất thẳng, hệt như cây tùng con đón ánh nắng mặt trời để sinh trưởng, nhìn gần còn thấy trên trán có mồ hôi, mặt còn ửng hồng…

Dễ thương quá đi à!

Lục Hoài Du hít sâu một hơi, kiềm nén kích động muốn nựng mặt người tí hon.

Anh tìm cách bắt chuyện, hỏi: “Mày đang làm Tảo Khóa[1] à?”

[1] Tăng nhân hoặc đạo sĩ mỗi sáng sớm (khoảng giữa Dần Mão, 3 giờ rạng sáng đến 6 giờ sáng) để tề tụ ở đại điện, tụng kinh bái lễ. Đạo Cơ Đốc (Kitô giáo hay Cơ Đốc Giáo) cầu nguyện vào sáng sớm cũng gọi là Tảo Khóa.

“Ừ.” Chung Minh Cẩn thu kiếm vào vỏ, ngẩng đầu nhìn Lục Hoài Du một cái: “Anh muốn ra ngoài?”

“Ừa.” Người tí hon vừa nhắc tới, Lục Hoài Du mới phản ứng. Vừa rồi sao anh lại quên mất, anh thì có bữa sáng để ăn, còn người tí hon thì không có! Hơn nữa buổi tối anh cũng chẳng biết khi nào mới về được, buổi trưa và buổi tối nó cũng phải ăn mà.

Hôm qua là tự anh nói một ngày ba bữa kèm thêm trái cây, kết quả ngày hôm sau đã muốn nuốt lời.

Lục Hoài Du nhanh chóng moi ra hai hộp sữa tươi trong tủ lạnh, lại tìm một đống thứ như bánh quy và socola có thể lót dạ, tất cả đều chất đống trên thảm trải sàn cạnh bàn trà, có hơi lúng túng nói: “À… hôm nay tao có công việc, mày ăn mấy thứ này lót dạ trước nhé, đợi tối tao về mang thêm đồ ăn ngon cho mày được không?”

Chung Minh Cẩn lướt nhìn đống quà vặt đủ cho anh ăn một tuần kia: “Anh có việc thì làm ngay đi, không cần để ý tôi.”

Chẳng những dễ thương, mà còn quan tâm chu đáo!

Lục Hoài Du đè ngực lại, tim cũng sắp mềm đến chảy ra, căn dặn: “Nhóc dễ thương ở nhà phải tự chăm sóc thật tốt nha ~”, sau đó vừa đi vừa ngoái đầu lại, quyến luyến không thôi ra khỏi cửa.

Đến khi lên xe, Lục Hoài Du còn đang suy nghĩ tối về mang cái gì cho nó ăn đây.

Lâm Nguyên trông thấy tinh thần của anh rất tốt thông qua kính chiếu hậu, bèn hỏi: “Tối qua dùng cái gì giúp ngủ được hả?”

Lục Hoài Du nhấp một hớp sữa đậu nành họ mang đến, lắc đầu đáp: “Đâu có.”

Lâm Nguyên ngạc nhiên: “Thế sao đột nhiên chất lượng giấc ngủ tốt vậy?”

Bản thân Lục Hoài Du cũng chẳng nói được nguyên do, chỉ hàm hồ nói: “Có lẽ mấy ngày trước không ngủ được, ở nhà yên tĩnh nên ngủ ngon hơn đi?”

Lâm Nguyên không truy hỏi, chỉ nói: “Đất diễn của cậu trong ‘Suối Cạn’ không nhiều, tôi đã nói với đạo diễn Ngụy là không ở tổ kịch bên kia rồi, dù sao đi đi về về cũng chỉ mất có một tiếng.”

“Được.” Sau khi Lục Hoài Du lên tiếng đáp lại thì nghiêm túc ăn bữa sáng, có thể quay về mỗi ngày là tốt rồi, nếu không nhóc dễ thương ở nhà sẽ không có ai chăm sóc.

Chờ hai người họ không nói nữa, Lâm Tuyền ngồi chơi điện thoại bèn nói: “Anh Lục lại lên hot search rồi.”

Lên hot search với Lục Hoài Du mà nói quả thật là chuyện như cơm bữa, anh cũng không ngẩng đầu lên mà hỏi một câu: “Nội dung gì?”

Vẻ mặt Lâm Tuyền có phần kì quái: “Lên hot search với Lương Vũ Hành.”

Lục Hoài Du khẽ nhíu mày.

Lâm Nguyên nhắc nhở: “Anh ta là nam ba của ‘Suối Cạn’.” Nói xong anh ta lại hỏi Lâm Tuyền: “Bên họ lôi kéo scandal[2] vào Ngư Ngư?”

[2] Gốc là Sao tác [炒作]: là một kĩ xảo thương mại, một cách quảng bá không chính qui, tung tin đồn để tạo hiệu ứng. Có thể hiểu như là lăng xê một ngôi sao.

“Không hẳn vậy.” Lâm Tuyền sắp xếp lại lời nói một chút: “Em thấy mới đầu là có một tài khoản kinh doanh[3] nói trước đây Lương Vũ Hành từng cạnh tranh với nghệ sĩ, có mấy người đều là vì mắc bệnh hoặc bị thương mà bỏ qua. Lần này anh Lục đối đầu với anh ta, chẳng biết lời nguyền khắc đối thủ của anh ta với vận may của anh Lục cái nào lợi hại hơn? Sau này fans hai nhà gây nhau, mấy Blogger[3] xem náo nhiệt không chê chuyện lớn, rối rít mở phiếu bầu để cư dân mạng nhảy vào, rồi lên hot search.”

[3] Gốc là Doanh Tiêu Hào [营销号]: dùng để chỉ những người rò rỉ thông tin liên quan đến giới giải trí.

Lục Hoài Du há miệng hồi lâu nhưng chẳng nói gì. Tin đồn Lương Vũ Hành khắc đối thủ trước kia anh có nghe qua một ít, chỉ là chưa từng nghĩ bản thân lại có một ngày sẽ vì chuyện này mà lên hot search.

Lần này vai nam chính của ‘Suối Cạn’ là Bách An, đó là Phái Diễn Xuất chân chính xuất thân chính quy, mà trước đó Lương Vũ Hành từng cạnh tranh vai nam hai với anh ta, đối thủ cũng đâu đến lượt anh?


	5. Chapter 5

Lâm Nguyên là điển hình của chủ nghĩa duy vật, nghe xong liền cau mày hỏi: “Mấy cái này là cái quái gì? Bây giờ cư dân mạng đều mê tín vậy hả?”

Lâm Tuyền ngờ ngợ hỏi: “Những chuyện trước kia là bên Lương Vũ Hành làm?”

Nếu không phải đang lái xe thì phòng chừng Lâm Nguyên đã cho đứa em họ ngu xuẩn của mình cái cốc đầu rồi: “Công ty của mấy người em làm trước kia chết rồi hả?”

Lâm Tuyền có chút tủi thân: “Vậy anh nói xem sao lại thế này?”

Lâm Nguyên trầm ngâm rồi đáp: “Hẳn… chỉ là trùng hợp thôi.”

Chẳng biết Lâm Tuyền có tin anh ta nói là trùng hợp không, nhưng dù gì thì Lục Hoài Du cũng chẳng tin. Khi còn bé anh từng tình cờ thấy người ta làm phép, dù cái này không giống Lương Vũ Hành lắm nhưng đều là chuyện không khoa học, chắc chỉ thật là trùng hợp thôi…

Chẳng qua không biết gã ta làm sao làm được, Lục Hoài Du quyết định sau khi vào đoàn làm phim vẫn nên ít tiếp xúc với gã thì tốt hơn.

Sau khi Lục Hoài Du tham gia đoàn, ban đầu phải trì hoãn 2 ngày do cơn bão, nhưng đến nơi rồi thì lên tiếng chào hỏi với đạo diễn rồi lập tức được sắp xếp đi thay đồ trang điểm.

‘Suối Cạn’ là một bộ dân quốc nữ chính mạnh mẽ[1]. Câu chuyện kể về một gia tộc danh môn khuê tú sau khi bị suy tàn thì một mình gánh vác trọng trách, cuối cùng khiến gia đình hưng thịnh trở lại.

[1] Gốc là Đại nữ chủ [大女主]: ý chỉ nữ chính mạnh mẽ, độc lập, kiên cường, thành công và có thể nói là đầy quiền lực.

Ngay cả đất diễn của nam chính Bách An trong đó cũng không nhiều, thậm chí đất diễn bạn của nam chính này còn ít hơn. Có điều dù đất diễn không nhiều, nhưng ở đây anh ta rất có sức ảnh hưởng nên chẳng ai dám thất lễ.

Quần áo và kiểu tóc thời dân quốc cũng đơn giản. Vả lại da dẻ của Lục Hoài Du lại tốt nên rất nhanh đã trang điểm xong.

Thời điểm anh đi ra, vừa khéo đạo diễn Nguỵ trong sân đang nghỉ ngơi nên quan sát một phen rồi nói: “Không tệ, là dáng vẻ của An Thước.”

Lời này lúc chụp tuyên truyền đạo diễn Ngụy cũng đã nói một lần, mặc dù là lời khen nhưng Lục Hoài Du lại nghe ra hàm ý thương tiếc từ bên trong.

Trong phim An Thước là một người có chỉ số IQ cao, là quý công tử không ăn khói lửa nhân gian, hình tượng của anh đương nhiên không thành vấn đề.

Cũng chính vì hình tượng quá sát nên đạo diễn Ngụy mới càng thêm thương tiếc. Dù gì Lục Hoài Du cũng chỉ có hai tác phẩm truyền hình là ông từng xem qua, nói mặt liệt cũng là đang khen anh.

Sở dĩ để Lục Hoài Du làm nam hai vì đó là lựa chọn sau khi cân nhắc mọi phương diện. Diễn xuất của Bách An và nữ chính Hạ Doanh Nguyệt đều chẳng thể chê vào đâu, nhưng bàn về mức độ chủ đề và sức kêu gọi thì cộng lại cũng không bằng một Lục Hoài Du. Ông không thanh cao đến mức một lòng chỉ muốn làm phim hay mà không suy xét đến những người khác. Vì sức hút của phim, ông sẵn sàng làm một ít thỏa hiệp của những phương diện khác.

Lục Hoài Du diễn vai An Thước, ít nhất hình tượng phải sát, cùng lắm thì đến lúc quay lại ra chỉ bảo cậu ấy. Dù sao sự chuyên nghiệp của Lục Hoài Du cũng đâu thua kém cái diễn xuất dở của cậu ấy, không phải lo cậu ấy mắc bệnh ngôi sao[2].

[2] Gốc là Đùa nghịch đại bài [耍大牌]: Ý chỉ những ngôi sao lớn tự cho mình là quan trọng, khinh thường người khác.

Mọi người trơ mắt nhìn ánh mắt của đạo diện Ngụy từ thương tiếc trở nên đắc ý, tiếp tục dặn dò Lục Hoài Du: “Lát nữa quay cảnh cậu và Bách An đến nhà nữ chính làm khách, cậu đến bên cạnh nghỉ ngơi trước một lát đi, chuẩn bị cảm xúc.”

Lời của đạo diễn Ngụy chính là mấy cảnh khác sẽ phải quay trước, Lục Hoài Du gật đầu một cái rồi đi tới ngồi lên ghế Lâm Tuyền đã chuẩn bị xong, bắt đầu xem kịch bản.

Cảnh phim này lời thoại của anh không nhiều, trí nhớ của anh lại tốt nên thuộc lâu rồi, xem qua một lần nữa sẽ không sai.

Lục Hoài Du ở bên này vừa ngồi xuống xem chưa được mấy đoạn thì bên kia đã bắt đầu quay. Chẳng biết Lâm Tuyền chọn vị trí thế nào, mà từ chỗ của Lục Hoài Du, ngẩng đầu lên một cái là có thể thấy được cảnh đang quay.

Cảnh quay này người mẹ điên của nữ chính đang hát hí khúc ở nhà, Lục Hoài Du xem hai lần thì không dám nhìn thẳng rồi dời tầm mắt.

Mọi người đều nói cư dân mạng nhiều drama queen, nhưng theo anh nghĩ, ma quỷ mới thật sự nhiều drama queen, hơn nữa họ đều thích tụ tập ở phim trường. Diễn viên trong sân chỉ cần phất tay áo thụng[3] một chút thì trong mắt Lục Hoài Du đã có đủ loại đạo cụ bay đầy trời rồi, trong đó bị ném cao nhất phải kể đến cái lưỡi của con ma bị treo cổ, chẳng những cao mà chảy nước miếng kia kìa!

[3] Tay áo thụng là một trong những kĩ năng biểu diễn của tuồng cổ Trung Quốc, dùng ống tay áo thụng biểu diễn những động tác phản ánh tâm trạng nhân vật.

Khóe miệng Lục Hoài Du giật giật, cố gắng quên đi hình ảnh vừa nhìn thấy trong đầu.

Lâm Nguyên bên cạnh trông thấy cảnh này bèn an ủi: “Cậu không cần căng thẳng. Tính tình đạo diễn Ngụy nhiều lắm chỉ hung dữ lúc mắng người thôi, thật ra là một người rất tốt.”

“…Tôi đâu có căng thẳng.” Lục Hoài Du lắc đầu. Cảnh tượng như này anh đã sớm gặp nhiều rồi, lát nữa chỉ cần anh nhẫn nhịn không cười và ánh mắt không hỗn loạn là ổn.

Về phần diễn xuất, dưới tình huống này, người khác không biết anh quả thật chẳng thể phát huy ra được kĩ năng diễn xuất gì.

Lâm Nguyên hiển nhiên không tin, nhưng không nói thêm nữa, sợ gây cho anh nhiều áp lực hơn nên chỉ vỗ vỗ vai Lục Hoài Du nói: “Chẳng sao đâu, cùng lắm thì NG thêm mấy lần… Đạo diễn Ngụy chắc chuẩn bị tâm lý từ lâu rồi!”

Lục Hoài Du: “…”

Bị khinh thường như vậy, anh vẫn chẳng thể phản bác được, thiệt tức quá mà!

Cảnh diễn của mẹ nữ chính nhanh chóng quay xong rồi đến phiên nhóm Lục Hoài Du, khung cảnh sớm đã đổi thành trong nhà.

Trên bàn bày thức ăn đơn giản, dùng để tiếp đãi bọn họ.

Trong phim An Thước lần đầu tiên đến nhà nữ chính làm khách nên có chút không quen. Nhưng anh là bạn của nam chính, ở trước mặt người yêu của bạn, dù có không quen đi nữa thì anh vẫn phải kiềm chế.

Cũng may lời thoại của anh không nhiều, thi thoảng khi người khác hỏi anh thì chỉ cần đáp lại đôi câu là được.

Lục Hoài Du ngồi xuống, cố gắng xem nhẹ mồm năm miệng mười bên cạnh. So với mấy tiếng soi mói đồ ăn như ‘Hứ ma cũng đâu thèm ăn’ thì lúc này Lục Hoài Du lại đưa mình vào cảm xúc của An Thước.

Thanh lãnh, cao quý, rõ ràng có hơi hoàn toàn xa lạ với hoàn cảnh bây giờ, lại vì bạn mà cố gắng dung nhập vào. Cảnh này chính là để hình dung An Thước trong kịch bản.

Trong đầu Lục Hoài Du tự nhiên hiện ra khuôn mặt của người tí hon. Tối qua lúc ăn cơm, có phải nó cũng nghĩ phải cố gắng thích ứng hoàn cảnh không?

Lúc ấy vẻ mặt của người tí hon sẽ như nào ta?

Sau khi đã nhập vai thì cảnh quay cũng đơn giản hơn nhiều. Chờ đến khi nghe được tiếng ‘Cụp’, Lục Hoài Du cũng có phần không dám tin, thế mà qua chỉ trong một lần.

Bách An ngồi gần anh nhất, kết thúc xong thì quay đầu nhìn Lục Hoài Du một cái, giọng nói hơi khác thường: “Cũng không tệ lắm.”

Lục Hoài Du ngượng ngùng đáp: “Đều do anh Bách và chị Hạ dẫn dắt tốt.”

Bách An thoáng sửng sốt, tiếp đó cười vang: “Khách sáo rồi.”

Dưới cái nhìn của anh ta mà nói, sao có thể không nhìn ra cảnh phim này là Lục Hoài Du được mình và Hạ Doanh Nguyệt dẫn dắt chứ. Nhưng nghe Lục Hoài Du nói trực tiếp như thế khiến anh ta cũng rất hưởng thụ, nhất là Lục Hoài Du có khuôn mặt vừa đẹp vừa hợp lòng người.

Bách An lập tức sinh ra cảm giác tự hào và gánh vác trách nhiệm của tiền bối, thầm nghĩ có lẽ diễn xuất của Lục Hoài Du không phải là hết thuốc chữa mà thật ra là do mấy bạn diễn trước không biết dẫn dắt thôi, vì vậy nói: “Sau này có gì cậu không biết cứ hỏi tôi.”

Tất nhiên suy nghĩ này không chỉ có mỗi mình anh ta. Đạo diễn Ngụy xem lại cảnh diễn của Lục Hoài Du, trừ lời thoại còn có chút sai sót thì ánh mắt và cử chỉ đều có thể nói là hoàn mĩ, cũng không nhịn được mà nghĩ, thật ra nguyên nhân có thể do mấy đạo diễn trước không đủ tài nghệ chăng?

Ông cũng âm thầm quyết định, nhất định phải quay những cảnh của Lục Hoài Du trong ‘Suối Cạn’ thật hay, đến lúc đó phải để mấy đồng nghiệp xem thử biểu hiện của Lục Hoài Du, xem họ còn nói ông thỏa hiệp vốn liếng sau lưng nữa không. Hơn nữa nếu ông chăm chút dạy bảo lại người vốn có diễn xuất tệ, nói sao cũng nở mặt nở mày.

Thế là nụ cười của đạo diễn càng ôn hòa hơn: “Cũng không tệ, bù lại mấy cận cảnh là được. Tiểu Lục cứ duy trì trạng thái vừa rồi, đừng đổi.”

“Vâng ạ.” Lục Hoài Du hoàn toàn không biết chỉ trong chốc lát anh đã được đạo diễn gửi gắm kì vọng gì. Sau khi ngồi ngay ngắn liền tiếp tục nhớ lại dáng vẻ ngày hôm qua của người tí hon thế nào, tiếp theo dựa vào đó mà bắt chước.

Mặc dù lần này không suôn sẻ như lần đầu, nhưng cũng chỉ NG một lần rồi qua.

Vả lại Lục Hoài Du phát hiện, chỉ cần anh nghĩ đến người tí hon thì sức ảnh hưởng của mấy hồn ma đang múa may loạn xạ[4] bên cạnh anh cũng không lớn lắm.

[4] Gốc là Quần ma loạn vũ [群魔乱舞]: ý nói người xấu hoành hành.

Quả nhiên mặt đẹp với dễ thương mới là vũ khí bén nhất trên đời!

Lục Hoài Du lần nữa bùi ngùi, mình nhặt được bảo bối thật rồi!

Hôm này là ngày đầu anh vào đoàn, cộng thêm mức độ quay phim thuận lợi vượt qua dự trù ban đầu của đạo diễn Ngụy nên cảnh quay của Lục Hoài Du kết thúc trước bốn giờ. Những cảnh quay hôm nay của Lục Hoài Du đều quay xong tất cả.

Nhóm fans đã hẹn trước với đoàn phim sẽ tới tham quan đoàn phim vào buổi chiều. Vì tâm trạng đạo diễn Ngụy khá tốt nên trực tiếp để anh đi gặp fans luôn.

Đoàn phim trừ Lục Hoài Du ra cũng chỉ có Lương Vũ Hành là nổi như cồn[5]. Trước khi anh vào đoàn, fans của Lương Vũ Hành đã từng tới tham quan đoàn phim, nhưng bất kể quy mô hay kỉ luật thì cũng khá thua kém nhà anh.

[5] Gốc là Lưu lượng [流量]: Thuật ngữ này ám chỉ một người nổi tiếng có lưu lượng truy cập cao, tạo ra một khối lượng nhấp chuột và lượt xem khổng lồ vì mức độ phổ biến của họ – nhu cầu càng nhiều thì giá trị thương mại của họ càng cao.

Mấy chiếc máy chụp ảnh của fans đều kích động đến run lên, hiện trường khó tránh khỏi có phần hỗn loạn.

Lục Hoài Du thuần thục giữ trật tự: “Trước hết các bạn đừng vội chụp ảnh, cảnh hôm nay của tôi đã quay hết rồi, sau khi chia đồ xong vẫn có thời gian chụp ảnh và tán gẫu mà.”

Những người đằng sau nghe nói vẫn còn thời gian thì nghe lời cất máy chụp ảnh, nhưng vẫn không quên mang phúc lợi về cho mình: “Ngư Ngư có thể vừa chia đồ vừa tán gẫu không?”

Lục Hoài Du thấy nhân viên đoàn phim đều ngay ngắn trật tự, hai anh em Lâm Nguyên và Lâm Tuyền cũng đang giúp đỡ, hiện trường ở đây cũng trong phạm vi khống chế, bèn gật đầu đáp: “Được, nhưng mà không được hỏi đến vấn đề quá trớn.”

Có fans hỏi tiếp: “Thế nào mới tính là vấn đề quá trớn hả anh?”

Lục Hoài Du trừng mắt: “Chẳng hạn như làm sao mới tìm được bạn trai như anh đó.”

Nữ sinh vừa hỏi ‘Ầm’ một cái, mặt đỏ đến hõm cổ, những người khác cũng lên tiếng cười theo, bầu không khí ở hiện trường rất thoải mái.

Sau đó mọi người gần như tán gẫu thật, không ai hỏi đến vấn đề khác người.

Lúc sắp kết thúc, có fan lo lắng nói: “Ngư Ngư dù quay phim không được suôn sẻ nhưng vẫn phải luôn giữ tâm trạng tốt nha ~ bọn em sẽ luôn ủng hộ anh!”

Lục Hoài Du bỗng chốc nhận ra ý tứ trong lời nói có cô gái, quyết định không giấu giếm fans nữa, tiến bộ cũng phải nói cho mấy cô biết: “Hôm nay đạo diễn Ngụy nói biểu hiện của tôi rất tốt.”

Mấy cô nữ sinh dẫn đầu nhìn nhau một cái, hiển nhiên không tin lắm. Thần tượng của mình chỉ có một khuyết điểm là diễn xuất kém, điểm này thì mấy cô vẫn luôn thừa nhận.

Nếu Lục Hoài Du có thể xem hiểu giao tiếp bằng mắt thì có thể anh sẽ biết được mức độ diễn xuất của mình trong lòng fans sâu thẳm là như thế nào.

Bởi vì bản dịch đối thoại bằng mắt của mấy cô chính là: Tui nói phải tặng thêm quà cho đạo diễn Ngụy, thím xem ổng khen diễn xuất của Ngư Ngư đó…!

Một người khác thì đáp lại: Đạo diễn Ngụy quả nhiên tốt bụng mà!

Thời điểm nơi đây một lần nữa rơi vào cảnh lúng túng thì có một giọng nói chen vào: “Tôi có thể làm chứng, đạo diễn Ngụy khen Ngư Ngư thật đó.”

Lục Hoài Du xoay người, không nhịn được khẽ nhíu mày. Hôm nay ở đoàn phim anh đã cố tình tránh Lương Vũ Hành rồi, không ngờ đối phương lại nhào tới.


	6. Chapter 6

Nói một cách công bằng, ngoại trừ Lương Vũ Hành trông có hơi nham hiểm thì thật ra dáng dấp cũng rất trưởng thành. Huống chi nham hiểm cũng đâu tính là khuyết điểm gì, rất nhiều nữ sinh bây giờ đều bị hút bởi khoản này.

Đặc biệt là lúc này gã đang cầm quà của quân chi viện nói cảm ơn cùng mọi người, chân thành như thể đó là fans của gã vậy.

Có câu ‘Đưa tay không đánh kẻ đang cười’, dù fans hai nhà họ còn đang nhiệt tình cấu véo nhau trên mạng thì vào lúc này, Lục Hoài Du và mấy vị fans lớn của quân chi viện cũng không tiện cho gã coi sắc mặt.

Kết quả Lục Hoài Du bị Lương Vũ Hành lôi kéo chụp chung mấy tấm hình, còn kề vai sát cánh, cứ như muốn chứng minh với fans rằng thật ra quan hệ của họ rất tốt.

Lúc này gã lại tỏ ra vô cùng thức thời, biết mình không được hoan nghênh nên chụp xong bèn giơ đồ uống trong tay lên, nói: “Cảm ơn các bạn đã tặng đồ, tôi không quấy rầy nữa.”

Nói xong cũng chẳng quay đầu lại mà đi mất.

Nữ sinh vẫn luôn không nói lời nào nhất thời chưa kịp phản ứng, ngây ngẩn hỏi: “Ý anh ta là gì? Thật sự không phải chỉ vì cảm ơn chứ?”

“Ai mà biết được.” Một nữ sinh khác nhún vai đáp.

Lục Hoài Du cũng nhất thời chẳng hiểu được rốt cuộc gã có mục đích gì, chẳng qua trong lòng có loại dự cảm xấu nhưng lại không dám khẳng định.

Dưới con mắt của mọi người, cho dù Lương Vũ Hành có ý định làm chuyện khoa học không thể giải thích được thì cũng không đến nỗi lớn gan như vậy đâu ha?

Chẳng qua lúc này bị gã chen vào, Lục Hoài Du cũng chả còn tâm trạng tán gẫu tiếp với fans nữa, bèn lén lút nháy mắt với Lâm Nguyên. Lâm Nguyên hiểu ý, lại đến nói Lục Hoài Du còn những việc khác, hôm nay tạm thời tới đây thôi.

Mọi người tới một chuyến cũng không dễ dàng gì nên Lục Hoài Du bảo Lâm Tuyền đi mua đồ uống cho fans, lại hỏi rõ mấy khách sạn đã đặt trước ở nơi khác, mới rời đoàn phim đi về nhà.

Đến khi xe lên cao tốc, Lâm Nguyên ngồi ở chỗ tài xế chợt hỏi: “Vừa rồi lúc cậu nói chuyện phiếm với fans, tôi nghe đạo diễn Ngụy nói, những cảnh sau của cậu có thể sẽ có điều chỉnh?”

Lục Hoài Du nhíu mày: “Cắt bớt à?”

“Không phải.” Lâm Nguyên lắc đầu: “Phỏng chừng trước khi đưa kịch bản cho chúng ta thì đã cắt đến không còn gì rồi. Hôm nay chắc thấy biểu hiện của cậu tốt hơn so với tưởng tượng của ông ấy nên muốn thêm vài cảnh thôi.”

Lục Hoài Du: “…”

Không ngờ loại chuyện thêm cảnh như này sẽ có một ngày lại phát sinh trên người anh, còn là vì kĩ năng diễn xuất đó!

Lâm Nguyên quay đầu dặn dò: “Bởi vậy sau này cậu phải hăng hái tranh giành một chút, giữ trạng thái hôm nay, nhất định sẽ khiến công chúng tự vả[1].”

[1] Gốc là Chân hương [真香]: dịch ra nghĩa là thật là thơm nhưng không phải thơm, mà nó mang ý tự vả.

“…Tôi sẽ cố gắng.” Lục Hoài Du cũng muốn phát huy thật tốt, nhưng muốn anh không bị ảnh hưởng bởi mấy con ma ở hiện trường thì quả thật khó lắm.

“…Được, cậu cố gắng đi.” Mấy năm nay Lâm Nguyên đã vì Lục Hoài Du mà bận tâm ít nhiều, nhưng cuối cùng anh ta vẫn bó tay. Sau một hồi trầm ngâm, Lâm Nguyên lại nói: “Chờ quay xong ‘Suối Cạn’, tôi sẽ nhận thêm một chương trình tạp kĩ cho cậu nhé.”

“Được.” Lục Hoài Du gật đầu, biết Lâm Nguyên đang muốn củng cố fans cho anh. Dù sao dựa theo kinh nghiệm của hai lần trước thì sau khi phát sóng phim, kĩ năng diễn xuất của anh cũng mất hoặc nhiều hoặc ít fans.

Mà không quan tâm chương trình tạp kĩ gì, chỉ cần anh tham gia thì gần như đều sẽ hút fans thần khí[3].

[2] Thêm fans thần khí [加粉神器]: là một kiểu thêm fans vào phần mềm Wechat, nguyên lý cơ bản tương tự như ‘IMSI-catcher’. Sử dụng phần mềm này ở nơi đông người có thể thu hút và lừa gạt được lượng lớn fans Wechat. Các nguồn tin trong ngành cho biết, thần khí này thật ra đã dính líu đến phạm pháp. (Theo Baike)

Nghe Lục Hoài Du đáp lại, Lâm Nguyên thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Một bên tự nhủ mình nhân vô thập toàn[3], nghệ sĩ của mình chỉ là diễn xuất không tốt mà thôi, bù lại tướng mạo và chỉ số IQ lẫn EQ đều đứng đầu; một bên lặng lẽ quyết định phải tìm một thầy diễn xuất sắc cho Lục Hoài Du.

[3] Nhân vô thập toàn [人无完人]: nghĩa là con người ta, dù ít hay nhiều đều có những phần chưa “trọn vẹn”.

Lục Hoài Du dưới tình huống chẳng hay biết gì cứ vậy mà bị an bài.

Khi cách nhà càng lúc càng gần, anh đang phiền não xem lát nữa phải mang gì ngon cho người tí hon ăn, theo lời hứa mà buổi sáng anh đã cam kết.

Nghĩ tới nghĩ lui cũng không biết yêu quái thích món gì, thế là Lục Hoài Du chuyển đổi mục tiêu, hỏi anh em Lâm gia đằng trước: “Các anh biết trẻ em thích ăn gì không?”

“Trẻ bao lớn?” Lâm Nguyên không hiểu sao đột nhiên anh lại tò mò chuyện này.

Lục Hoài Du hàm hồ nói: “Khoảng… 5, 6 tuổi thì phải.”

“Cái này em biết.” Lâm Tuyền đang lái xe tranh đáp: “Phần lớn con nít ở tuổi này đều thích ăn gà rán và khoai tây chiên.”

“…Vậy lát nữa đến gần tiểu khu thì dừng lại, để anh đi mua một ít mang về.” Tuy rằng Lục Hoài Du cảm thấy nó có vẻ không giống người thích mấy món này, nhưng nói không chừng sẽ giống như trước đó anh đã không ngờ tới nhóc dễ thương lại thích con búp bê thỏ kia vậy!

Lâm Nguyên lại thấy sai sai: “Nhà cậu có con nít?”

Lục Hoài Du ngơ ra, vội nói: “Đâu có đâu có, con của người ta ở dưới lầu. Trước đó tôi đã đồng ý mang đồ ăn ngon về cho nó.”

Lâm Nguyên nghi ngờ quay đầu nhìn anh một cái, thấy Lục Hoài Du khá thản nhiên bèn dặn dò: “Phụ huynh của bọn nhỏ không chắc chắn sẽ đồng ý để nó ăn, tới lúc đó cậu đừng có miễn cưỡng đút vào.”

Lục Hoài Du: “Yên tâm đi, chắc chắn đồng ý.”

Lục Hoài Du tự mình xác minh thân phận phụ huynh lần nữa, quả nhiên ở giao lộ gần tiểu khu có bán những thứ anh cần. Lục Hoài Du bảo Lâm Tuyền xuống mua giúp một túi gà rán và khoai tây chiên lớn.

Lúc về đến nhà, đồ ăn vẫn còn nóng hôi hổi. Lục Hoài Du đứng ở sảnh không nhịn được hô: “Nhóc dễ thương ơi, xem tao mang đồ ăn ngon gì cho mày nè.”

Khi anh vừa dứt lời xong thì có tiếng bước chân truyền tới. Ban đầu nhịp chân là lạ, không nhanh không chậm, nhưng không biết vì sao về sau lại tăng tốc. Lục Hoài Du nghĩ bụng, quả nhiên nhóc dễ thương cũng đang mong đợi kia kìa!

Thế là anh nâng cằm, thong thả chờ thưởng thức vẻ mặt của người tí hon.

“Anh đừng nhúc nhích.” Chung Minh Cẩn người còn chưa tới thì tiếng nói đã vọt lên trước; cẩn thận lắng nghe sẽ có cảm giác như có loại âm thanh chấn động.

Lục Hoài Du không ngờ trong cơ thể nhỏ xíu của người tí hon lại có thể phát ra âm thanh lớn như vậy, tay xách túi cũng run lên, nhỏ giọng nói: “Đừng kích động, mày thích thì mai tao mua thêm cho mày!”

Chung Minh Cẩn không hề bị lay động, trầm mặt đi một vòng bên người Lục Hoài Du, cau mày khịt mũi bảo: “Thúi quá.”

Gân xanh trên mặt Lục Hoài Du co rút, trên mặt có chút không nén giận được, cúi đầu nhìn người tí hon: “Cho dù tao mua thứ mày không thích thì cũng đâu cần phải chê vậy chứ!”

Lúc này Chung Minh Cẩn mới trông thấy túi thức ăn Lục Hoài Du cầm trong tay, thoáng dừng chân, mím môi nói: “Xin lỗi, không phải tôi nói đồ trong túi thúi, mà là mùi trên người anh.”

Cái này còn quá đáng hơn đó biết không hả!!

Lục Hoài Du suýt nữa gào thét. Chẳng qua còn chưa kịp nói chuyện đã bị lời kế tiếp của người tí hon chấn động đến trố mắt đứng nhìn.

Chung Minh Cẩn tỉnh bơ nói: “Anh cởi quần áo ra trước đi.”

“Mày nói… cái gì?” Lục Hoài Du cũng nghi ngờ lỗi tai mình có phải có vấn đề gì không, nhưng ánh mắt bình tĩnh của người tí hon lại khiến anh biết mình chẳng nghe lầm. Vì vậy vẻ mặt anh trở nên kì quái, cúi người đối mặt với người tí hon: “Mày không phải là sasaeng fan của tao chứ?”

Chung Minh Cẩn mờ mịt hỏi: “Sasaeng fan là gì?”

“Sasaeng fan tức là mày cực kì thích tao nên dùng mọi thủ đoạn để đến gần tao.” Lục Hoài Du không nhanh không chậm nói: “Sau đó chụp hình nè, rình coi việc riêng tư của tao nè, thậm chí trộm đồ tao từng dùng nữa.”

Vẻ mặt Chung Minh Cẩn thoáng ngưng đọng, giọng nói hiếm khi có phần bức thiết: “Tôi không phải!”

Lục Hoài Du đứng thẳng người, nghiêm túc hỏi: “Nếu không phải, thế mày nói xem sao phải bảo tao cởi quần áo?”

“Có chỗ bẩn trên vai áo của anh, nếu không cởi xuống ngay thì rất dễ xảy ra chuyện.” Chung Minh Cẩn đáp.

Lục Hoài Du theo bản năng quay đầu nhìn vai mình. Áo sơ mi vẫn trắng tinh tươm như cũ, nhưng anh lại sinh ra cảm giác rùng mình đến khó hiểu, như thể đang có thứ gì ở bên trên, hơn nữa còn muốn xuyên qua lớp quần áo, từng chút ngấm vào trong da.

Loại cảm giác như có gai trên lưng này khiến Lục Hoài Du chẳng chút nghĩ ngợi ném cái túi trong tay rồi bắt đầu cởi nút áo sơ mi.

Nhất là lúc này anh lại nhớ ra trước lúc chụp hình, Lương Vũ Hành cũng khoác lên vai mình.

Lục Hoài Du có lẽ đã đoán được chuyện gì xảy ra.

Anh nắm cổ áo sơ mi đã cởi ra, duỗi tay ra cố gắng cách xa cơ thể mình, sau đó cúi đầu hỏi người tí hon: “Giờ phải làm sao?”

Chung Minh Cẩn nói: “Tìm cái chậu có thể đốt nó.”

“Được.” Lục Hoài Du chẳng chút do dự xách áo sơ mi đi một vòng trong phòng, cuối cùng tìm từ trong bếp ra một cái chậu inox. Anh dựa theo chỉ thị của người tí hon rồi ném áo sơmi vào. Kế đó hỏi: “Tiếp theo thì sao?”

“Đặt chậu ở nơi thông gió, tiếp đó tránh xa một chút.” Chung Minh Cẩn nói xong liền tự mình cầm cái cặp để trên ghế sofa tới, lôi mấy thứ giống nhau ra.

Đầu tiên là giấy vàng, sau là bút lông, tất cả đều nhỏ xíu và cuối cùng lấy ra chiếc hộp hình vuông. Bên trong chiếc hộp đều là chất lỏng màu đỏ thẫm.

Lục Hoài Du ở bên cạnh nhìn động tác của nó, ngón tay từ từ cuộn tròn, cuối cùng nắm thành quyền.

Hình như anh nhặt được bảo bối thật rồi á…

Đặc biệt là khi thấy người tí hon dùng bút thấm ướt chất lỏng màu đỏ rồi vẽ bùa trên giấy vàng, dáng vẻ nghiêm túc và bóng dáng trẻ thơ trong kí ức của Lục Hoài Du dần dần chồng lên nhau.

Dù bị Lục Hoài Du vừa ngạc nhiên vừa vui mừng nhìn chằm chằm như thế nhưng dường như người tí hon không nhận ra được, nó cầm bút bắt đầu vẽ bùa trên giấy vàng.

Tay nó rất vững, đường nét màu đỏ tỉ mỉ như nước chảy phủ toàn bộ lá bùa, tạo thành một hình vẽ hết sức kì diệu.

Chung Minh Cẩn vẽ tổng cộng năm lá mới dừng lại. Bùa vẽ xong bị nó tiện tay gạt sang một bên rồi cẩn thận cất công cụ vào chiếc cặp nhỏ, lúc này mới bắt đầu gấp bùa lại.

Sau khi gấp xong một lá bùa, Chung Minh Cẩn mới nhớ ra điều gì, ngoái đầu nhìn về phía Lục Hoài Du: “Anh mong chuyện cứ giải quyết thế này, hay là lấy đạo của người trả lại cho người?”

“Đương nhiên là lấy đạo của người trả lại cho người rồi.” Lục Hoài Du đáp lại không chút nghĩ ngợi. Anh cũng đâu phải cha thánh, người ta đã khi dễ đến cùng thì cũng thôi, huống chi nếu không phải có người tí hon ở đây, không biết kết quả sẽ thế nào nữa.

Mấy người trước kia từng cạnh tranh với Lương Vũ Hành theo Lục Hoài Du nhớ được, nhẹ nhất cũng chỉ bị bệnh một trận.

Sau khi Chung Minh Cẩn nhận được câu trả lời thì tiếp tục động tác vừa rồi, gấp bùa xong, miệng lẩm bẩm, đứng tại chỗ nhịp bước chân kì quái rồi đặt bốn lá ở bốn hướng trong đó. Cuối cùng nó niệm một đoạn giống như thần chú xong mới khom người nhặt bùa lên, dùng chân đạp lên nơi đã đặt lá bùa trước đó rồi đưa lá bùa vào trong chậu.

Lục Hoài Du tìm cái chậu sâu một chút, đứng ở nơi khá xa so với người tí hon cao chưa đủ ba tấc. Vì để đảm bảo lá bùa có thể rơi chính xác vào trong chậu, người tí hon trước khi ném vào đều phải nhảy một cái.

Nhìn xong Lục Hoài Du đưa quả đấm lên môi, cố gắng không để mình lộ ra biểu tình không đúng lúc.

Chẳng qua rất nhanh anh lại chẳng cười nổi, bởi vì khoảnh khắc lá bùa rơi vào trong chậu liền tự bốc cháy, đến cả áo sơ mi cũng liên tục tỏa ra khói xanh. Chờ bốn lá bùa đều bị ném vào hết, ngọn lửa bùng cháy rất mạnh, chốc lát sau trong chậu chỉ còn lại một đống tro tàn.

Nụ cười cứng ngắc trên mặt Lục Hoài Du cùng vẻ ngạc nhiên trong mắt tạo thành sự chênh lệch rõ ràng.

“Trên quần áo của anh bị người ta Dẫn Uế Phù. Nếu vẫn không xử lí kịp lúc, nhẹ thì bệnh một trận, nặng thì bị thương.” Chung Minh Cẩn giương mắt nhìn Lục Hoài Du: “Đây là một loại tà thuật, vừa rồi sau khi bị tôi phá thì tai họa vốn sẽ phát sinh trên người anh, trong vòng 12 giờ nó sẽ phản phệ trên người kẻ thi thuật.”

Đó là sau khi anh tỉnh táo lại, người tí hon đã nói một câu thật dài. Lục Hoài Du ngẩn ra rồi mới phản ứng được rằng nó đang giải thích chuyện vừa rồi.

Anh thầm nghĩ, quả nhiên gần giống như suy nghĩ của mình, chẳng qua thấy người tí hon trưng ra vẻ mặt nghiêm túc, Lục Hoài Du không nhịn được mà che giấu nội tâm mừng như điên, cau mày hỏi: “Mày đang truyền bá phong kiến mê tín với tao hả?”

Chung Minh Cẩn bình tĩnh nhìn Lục Hoài Du vài giây, nhàn nhạt nói: “Chẳng phải trong nhà anh đang nuôi một con ma sao?”


	7. Chapter 7

Từ ‘Nuôi’ này khiến Lục Hoài Du sinh ra cảm giác chột dạ khó hiểu, hệt như bị con mèo nhỏ nuôi trong nhà chất vấn rằng có nuôi thêm mèo khác nữa.

Nhưng nhóc dễ thương và Chu San San là một yêu tinh, một con ma, hơn nữa San San cũng đâu tính là mình nuôi.

Lục Hoài Du trừng mắt hỏi: “Mày biết sự tồn tại của San San?”

Lời vừa nói ra, anh mới ý thức được rằng mình đã hỏi một vấn đề ngu ngốc. Ban nãy anh còn đang ở cửa thì đối phương đã biết trên người anh bị Dẫn Uế Phù, sao không biết trong nhà còn có một con ma chứ?

Vì thế anh thay đổi vấn đề: “Mày biết em ấy tồn tại từ khi nào?”

Chung Minh Cẩn đáp: “Từ lúc mới tới.”

Lục Hoài Du nghĩ bụng, nếu Chu San San nghe nói như vậy, phỏng chừng sẽ sợ đến không thể duy trì cơ thể mất thôi. Lo lắng nhiều ngày qua, kết quả ngày đầu tiên người ta đã biết được sự tồn tại của cô.

Nhưng giờ đâu phải lúc để nói chuyện này, Lục Hoài Du nghiêm mặt giải thích: “Em ấy chỉ sống ở chỗ tao, không phải tao nuôi.”

Chung Minh Cẩn hơi nhíu mày: “Cô ấy không phải anh nuôi?”

Lục Hoài Du gật đầu thật mạnh: “Đương nhiên không phải!”

Chung Minh Cẩn khe khẽ thở dài.

Lục Hoài Du nhạy bén đọc ra được cảm xúc thông qua động tác nhỏ của nó, do đó cãi lại: “Tao lớn lên đã đủ đẹp trai, nhân khí cũng đủ tốt, không cần phải nuôi tiểu quỷ để tăng thêm vận may đâu. Huống chi một người bình thường như tao cũng sẽ không nuôi mấy thứ đó.”

“…” Chung Minh Cẩn một lời khó nói hết nhìn Lục Hoài Du, chẳng muốn tiếp tục đề tài này nữa, bèn chỉ vào chậu inox dưới đất nói: “Nhớ xử lí rác đó.”

Tuy đã biến thành tro, nhưng Lục Hoài Du vẫn thấy rợn người, sợ không xử lí tốt sẽ để lại hậu quả gì đó, bèn hỏi: “Có cách xử lí đặc biệt nào không?”

Chung Minh Cẩn hỏi: “Theo anh chỗ này nên xử lí thế nào?”

“Vậy tao đổ tro xuống cống đây.” Lục Hoài Du nói xong thì rút vài tờ giấy trên bàn trà xuống, bọc mép chậu lại rồi bưng đi.

Đổ hết tro trong chậu xong, cả chậu cũng được xả nước luôn. Vậy mà Lục Hoài Du còn sợ có gì đó sót lại trong bồn cầu, xả nước thêm vài lần rồi đổ nửa chai nước khử trùng xuống mới chịu bỏ qua; hơn nữa cái chậu đã dùng này Lục Hoài Du cũng chẳng cần, sau khi đi ra thì tìm cái túi to tròng lên, dự định lát nữa đi ném.

Một phen giày vò này, gà rán mua trước đó đã sớm nguội mất tiêu.

Vả lại dù không nguội thì Lục Hoài Du cũng sợ trên đường mình xách đi đã nhiễm phải thứ dơ bẩn nào đó.

Kết quả cơm tối lại thành ra giống hôm qua, chỉ có thể ăn thức ăn ngoài.

“Nhóc dễ thương.” Lục Hoài Du ngồi co quắp trên ghế sofa, thuận miệng hỏi: “Mày có thích món nào trong takeaway tối qua không? Có thể hôm nay chúng ta phải ăn tiếp đó.”

“Tôi ăn rồi.” Chung Minh Cẩn nói.

Trái ngược với dáng vẻ như người không xương của Lục Hoài Du, tư thế ngồi trên sofa của Chung Minh Cẩn hết sức nghiêm chỉnh, hai chân thả xuống rất tự nhiên, sống lưng thẳng tắp.

Chỉ vì nguyên nhân chiều cao nên trông giống như đang bắt chước động tác của con nít.

Tối qua nó đã thế này nên Lục Hoài Du cũng chẳng bất ngờ gì, chỉ vào bánh quy còn lại trên bàn trà rồi hỏi: “Mày sẽ không ăn mấy cái này chứ?”

Chung Minh Cẩn nói: “Chừng này đã đủ rồi.”

Hôm qua mới nói sẽ cho người tí hon ăn ngon một ngày ba bữa, kết quả hôm nay đã để người ta gặm bánh qui cả ngày. Lục Hoài Du có phần áy náy, cũng chẳng còn tâm tư gọi thứ ăn ngoài nữa: “Vậy tao cũng ăn đại cho xong vậy.”

Nói xong lại bổ sung: “Ngày mai nhớ đợi tao về ăn cơm chung đó.”

“…Được.” Chung Minh Cẩn chần chừ trong nháy mắt nhưng vẫn đồng ý, tiếp đó đưa lá bùa vẫn luôn siết chặt trong tay cho Lục Hoài Du: “Anh cầm cái này đi.”

Lục Hoài Du nhận ra đây là lá bùa còn lại trong năm lá kia nãy, lập tức ném chiếc bánh quy còn chưa kịp xé đi rồi dùng lòng bàn tay nhận lấy lá bùa, hỏi: “Cái này có tác dụng gì?”

Chung Minh Cẩn nói: “Đây là bùa hộ mệnh, anh đeo trên người, có thể kháng cự lại mức độ của Dẫn Uế Phù ngày hôm nay.”

Lại là bùa hộ mệnh!

Lục Hoài Du cầm lá bùa hộ mệnh chẳng lớn hơn móng tay bao nhiêu bằng hai tay, lại nhìn người tí hon vẫn ngồi ngay ngắn trên sofa như cũ. Anh cảm thấy cái này làm sao mà hình dung đủ sự đáng yêu được, quả là một con búp bê phát ra ánh sáng thần thánh mà![1].

[1] Gốc là Thánh quang [圣光]: được thấy nhiều trong cách hình ảnh động đã chỉnh sửa, khi các nhân vật thoát y hoặc khỏa thân thì người ta tường dùng ánh sáng hoặc sương mù để che những chỗ quan trọng thay thế gạch men. Thường xuất hiện trong các anime, ví dụ như: To Love-Ru, Ladies versus Butlers!, Kanokon… Trong một vai anime đẫm máu hơn, ánh sáng được dùng để che cơ thể bị nghiền nát cũng gọi là thánh quang. Như: Blook-C, Thám tử lừng danh Conan. (Theo Baidu)

Nhìn chằm chằm Chung Minh Cẩn đủ mười phút, anh mới nhếch miệng cười nói: “Ỏ đáng yêu thế ~ tao đi tìm gì đó để cất bùa đây.”

“Anh có thể dùng một trăm đồng rồi gấp thứ gì đó để gói bùa lại.” Chung Minh Cẩn rũ mắt, trực giác mách bảo chẳng cần phải truy cứu từ ‘Đáng yêu thế’ nghĩa là gì.

Lục Hoài Du ngờ ngợ hỏi: “Một trăm đồng?”

“Có từng nghe tiền Ngũ Đế có thể tránh tà chưa?” Chung Minh Cẩn hỏi.

“Nghe rồi.” Lục Hoài Du đáp.

Chuyện tiền Ngũ Đế có thể tránh tà đã xuất hiện trong không ít tác phẩm truyền hình, chưa kể vì Lục Hoài Du có thể nhìn thấy ma quỷ nên hiểu biết nhiều hơn một ít so với người bình thường về phương diện này. Dù là người bình thường, hễ đã từng xem một hai bộ điện ảnh thể loại thần quái thì đều biết tác dụng của tiền Ngũ Đế.

Chung Minh Cẩn nói: “Hiệu dụng của một trăm đồng tương tự với tiền Ngũ Đế.”

Thật ra hiệu quả của một lá bùa cũng đủ rồi, một trăm đồng cũng chẳng gia tăng tác dụng gì. Chẳng qua lá bùa mà hiện giờ nó vẽ thật sự quá nhỏ, không để ý sẽ rất dễ làm mất.

“Vậy tao đi tìm thử.” Lục Hoài Du nói. Bây giờ mọi người rất ít khi dùng tiền mặt, muốn moi ở nhà ra một trăm đồng thì Lục Hoài Du thật chẳng có lòng tin.

Trước khi đứng dậy, anh sợ không cẩn thận sẽ làm hỏng hay làm mất lá bùa, bèn đưa lá bùa cho Chung Minh Cẩn: “Mày cầm giúp tao trước đã.”

Lục lọi trong nhà hồi lâu, vừa moi một bao tiền lì xì trong ngăn kéo ra, bên trong có tám trăm tiền mặt.

Chỉ là làm một tên thủ công vô dụng, Lục Hoài Du cầm tiền thử vài lần nhưng chẳng thể gấp ra được thứ có thể đựng bùa. Anh hơi xấu hổ nhìn về phía Chung Minh Cẩn: “…Có thể gấp giúp không?”

Chung Minh Cẩn nhìn anh một thoáng, lại nhìn tiền giấy đã nhăn không ra hình thù gì, nó nhảy xuống sofa rồi chìa tay phải ra với Lục Hoài Du. Anh vội đặt tờ tiền giấy lên.

Tờ tiền giấy dài bằng nửa cơ thể của Chung Minh Cẩn, nếu cầm trong tay thì chắc chắn không gấp được. Vì vậy nó để tờ tiền dưới đất, rồi đặt lá bùa trước đó lên mặt trên của tờ tiền rồi mới bắt đầu gấp.

Bởi vì tờ tiền có phần lớn hơn so với nó nên yêu tinh nhỏ gấp rất chậm. Dù sao Lục Hoài Du cũng không có việc gì nên lấy tờ tiền khác học theo.

Đến khi gấp xong, thành phẩm của Chung Minh Cẩn là một hình tam giác vô cùng xinh đẹp, đến cả góc cạnh cũng rất ngay ngắn. Lá bùa trước đó cũng được gói vào một cái bao hoàn mĩ, hoàn toàn chẳng cần lo sẽ rơi mất.

Trái lại, Lục Hoài Du chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng nhìn ra một hình tam giác mà thôi.

So sánh hai cái trái ngược nhau, Lục Hoài Du có chút muốn giấu tịt cái mình đã gấp đi.

Kết quả sau khi Chung Minh Cần nhìn thoáng qua, như có điều suy nghĩ mà nói: “Anh có thể luyện tập thêm, gấp tiền giấy như thế cũng có tác dụnng hộ thân nhất định.”

“Thật hả?” Mắt Lục Hoài Du sáng lên, không giấu giấu giếm giếm nữa mà lấy tiền giấy bị gấp thất bại ra, dự định mở ra gấp lại lần nữa.

Lúc mở được một nữa, Lục Hoài Du dừng động tác trong tay lại, ngồi dưới đất nhìn thẳng vào Chung Minh Cẩn đang đứng, hỏi: “Có phải mày rất lợi hại không?”

Từ nhỏ Chung Minh Cẩn được người khác khen là thiên tài, có thiên phú vô số lần, nhưng được người khác hỏi ‘Có phải rất lợi hại không’ thì vẫn là lần đầu tiên, thật sự chẳng biết nên trả lời thế nào, nhân tiện hỏi: “Có chuyện gì sao?”

“Mày biết tao có thể thấy được những thứ đó chứ?” Ở khía cạnh nào đó bọn họ cũng coi như biết được nội tình của nhau, Lục Hoài Du cũng chẳng cần giấu giếm nữa: “Vậy có cách nào khiến tao không thấy nữa không?”

Chung Minh Cẩn mím môi đáp: “…Tạm thời không có cách nào.”

“Ồ…” Lục Hoài Du nghe vậy thì nản lòng đi đến nằm úp sấp trên ghế sofa, nghĩ đến ngày mai còn phải tiếp tục đối mặt với đám ma quỷ drama queen kia đã cảm thấy đóng phim thật sự quá khó.

Chung Minh Cẩn cúi đầu, muốn nói chờ sau khi mình khôi phục lại hình thể bình thường là có thể làm được. Nhưng nó chỉ há miệng, cuối cùng cũng chẳng nói gì. Dù sao đợi đến khi nào mới có thể khôi phục, bản thân nó cũng chẳng nắm chắc tuyệt đối.

Chung Minh Cẩn chỉ đưa tiền giấy đã gấp xong tới rồi nói: “Cho anh.”

Lục Hoài Du ném nỗi thất vọng đi. Chỉ là loại thất vọng này, hơn hai mươi năm qua anh đã trải qua quá nhiều, đã sớm không còn ôm hy vọng nữa, vả lại người tí hon đã giúp anh một đại ân rồi.

Sau khi nhận tờ tiền đã gấp xong, Lục Hoài Du nghiêm túc nói tiếng cảm ơn với Chung Minh Cẩn.

Chẳng qua mãi đến lúc ngủ, anh vẫn có chút không yên.

Tối đó hai người vẫn ngủ trên cùng giường như cũ, hệt như hôm qua. Chung Minh Cẩn nằm ngay ngăn ở trong góc, nếu không nhìn kĩ rất dễ bị xem nhẹ.

Tối qua Lục Hoài Du ngủ say nguyên đêm nhưng hôm nay thì không mệt như thế, nằm trên giường mà cứ cảm giác như quên mất gì đó.

Vì thế anh trở mình.

Tay ở ngoài chăn đụng phải thứ gì đó lành lạnh, vừa chạm vào thì sự trống rỗng ban nãy lập tức tiêu tan.

Lục Hoài Du quyết đoán moi thứ kia ra. Quả nhiên, trước khi ngủ mà không lướt điện thoại một lát thì ngày đó sẽ không trọn vẹn.

Màn hình điện thoại vừa sáng lên trong bóng tối, Chung Minh Cẩn liền đột nhiên mở mắt.

Lục Hoài Du cũng không biết, động tác nhanh chóng mở Weibo ra, muốn xem ảnh tham quan đoàn phim hôm nay của quân cứu viên.

Anh nhớ rõ có một người trong nhóm fans hôm nay chụp ảnh rất đẹp, sau khi tìm được blog chính thức của quân cứu viện, quả nhiên phát hiện họ chẳng khiến anh thất vọng.

Khi đang định bí mật lưu ảnh lại thì chợt nghe người tí hon ở bên cạnh nghi hoặc hỏi: “Chẳng phải vừa rồi anh bảo buồn ngủ ư?”

Câu hỏi chợt nhiên nhảy ra trong bóng tối khiến Lục Hoài Du như trở về những ngày trốn trong chăn chơi điện thoại bị ba mẹ bắt được khi còn bé, theo bản năng giấu điện thoại dưới gối.

Đợi đến khi tỉnh hồn lại, Lục Hoài Du mới phát hiện phản ứng của mình có hơi kinh hãi. Để che giấu sự thất thố khi nãy, anh thốt lên: “Tao đã một ngày không chơi điện thoại rồi, nên trước khi ngủ phải an ủi nó một tí.”

Chung Minh Cẩn: “…”

Một lát sau không thấy người tí hon nói gì, Lục Hoài Du mới moi điện thoại ở trong chăn ra, vừa định tiếp tục chuyện chưa xong khi nãy. Kết quả sau khi thấy rõ màn hình, biểu tình trên mặt anh từ từ cứng ngắc lại.

Vừa rồi lại không cẩn thận bấm like Weibo của ảnh đang định lưu về, còn kèm theo biểu cảm khen ngợi kia nữa chứ, bộ dạng giật mình cứ như đang cười nhạo rằng sao lại có người ngu ngốc như vậy!

Lục Hoài Du chưa từ bỏ ý định mở khu bình luận ra.

Quả nhiên, phần top comments đã bị đội ngũ fans hóng chuyện đến check in rồi!

Nếu lúc này mà hủy like thì sẽ càng tỏ ra giấu đầu hở đuôi, nói không chừng đứng đầu báo lá cải ngày mai chính là chuyện nửa đêm Lục Hoài Du không ngủ mà tìm ảnh chụp của mình để tự luyến.

Lục Hoài Du nản lòng ném điện thoại đi, quay đầu nhìn chằm chằm người tí hon không tha. Nếu nó không đột nhiên nói chuyện thì sao mình lại run tay!

Kết quả nhìn rồi lại nhìn, Lục Hoài Du đảo mắt một vòng, nghĩ ra một ý kiến hay.

Anh cầm điện thoại lên lần nữa, đầu tiên là lưu mấy tấm hình bị bấm like về.

Tiếp theo soạn Weibo: Lúc về nhà nhặt được một bé đáng yêu, nó là vật nhỏ đáng yêu nhất mình từng thấy. Để bù đắp lại sự tiếc nuối mà mọi người không xem được, mình sẽ cho mọi người xem thử có thể thấy nó không nhé!

Ảnh hoạt động mà anh vừa cập nhật chính là mấy tấm hình anh lưu về ban nãy.

Bây giờ là lúc mọi người chơi điện thoại trước khi ngủ, Weibo vừa mới đăng chưa được một phút mà bình luận đã ba nghìn.

Weibo mà vừa nãy anh bấm like các fans đều thấy được, bây giờ lại thấy anh đăng mấy tấm hình này, ngoại trừ bình luận tâng bốc nóng hồi hổi[2] thì chính là lên án anh gian lận.

[2] Gốc là Thải hồng thí [彩虹屁]: Có ý nghĩa là fans luôn muốn thổi phồng thần tượng của mình, toàn thân là kho báu, tất cả đều là ưu điểm, ý trên mặt chữ là việc thần tượng đánh rắm đều có thể đem xuất khẩu thành thơ mặt không đổi sắc biến nó thành cầu vồng. (Theo Baidu)

Lại lướt xuống nữa, có người hỏi anh có phải nhặt được con mèo nhỏ hay không, Lục Hoài Du quay đầu nhìn Chung Minh Cẩn một cái, sau đó âm thầm bấm like bình luận kia.


	8. Chapter 8

Lúc anh hoàn thành nghi thức “trước khi ngủ phải nghịch điện thoại”, Lục Hoài Du vẫn y như hôm qua, chưa tới hai phút đã ngủ khò khò.

Nhưng lần anh không phải được ngủ thẳng giấc nữa, mà là bị Lâm Tuyền gọi điện đánh thức. Lục Hoài Du mơ màng nhìn thời gian, còn chưa tới 6 giờ cơ mà.

Lục Hoài Du dụi mắt rồi quay đầu nhìn bên cạnh giường, bên trên đã không còn bóng dáng của người tí hon. Anh đưa tay thăm dò vị trí của người tí hon, nhưng chỗ nằm của nó đã sớm nguội lạnh, cũng chẳng rõ đã dậy bao lâu.

Sau khi nhắn tin báo với Lâm Nguyên mình đã rời giường, Lục Hoài Du có phần đăm chiêu bước vào nhà vệ sinh.

Bởi vì có thể thấy được những thứ đó nên từ nhỏ anh chẳng có được giấc ngủ ngon, đừng nói giống như hai đêm nay vừa ngã đầu đã ngủ mất.

Nếu là buổi tối hôm trước thì còn có thể dùng lý do quá mệt mỏi nên về đến nhà là buông lơi để giải thích. Nhưng tối hôm qua vẫn như thế, Lục Hoài Du dù có ngốc đến mấy cũng biết chắc là không liên quan đến người tí hon.

Chỉ là chẳng biết người tí hon đã làm gì, hay do thể chất của người tí hon nữa, dù sao Chu San San đã hận không thể trốn khỏi nó thật xa rồi. Cách xa những thứ này, Lục Hoài Du cũng bớt chịu ảnh hưởng hơn. Chẳng qua dù là nguyên nhân nào, Lục Hoài Du cũng không định nghiên cứu kĩ càng, loại cảm giác có thể ngủ ngon cả đêm này đối với anh mà nói thật sự quá hiếm có.

Lúc Lục Hoài Di ra ngoài, Chung Minh Cẩn vẫn đang luyện kiếm trong phòng khách, sau khi nghe được tiếng bước chân bèn ngừng lại, hỏi: “Anh phải ra ngoài làm việc sao?”

“Ừm.” Lục Hoài Du gật đầu.

Chung Minh Cẩn nghe vậy liền thu kiếm vào vỏ rồi bước đến chỗ Lục Hoài Du.

Tối qua nó đã nghĩ, với thể chất này của Lục Hoài Du, cộng thêm chưa bao từng học pháp thuật, chắc hẳn những năm qua anh đã rất gian khổ. Hơn nữa bây giờ cũng chưa biết Lục Hoài Du đang làm nghề gì, chẳng những đi sớm về trễ mà còn có thể bị người khác hạ Dẫn Uế Phù.

Trái lại bản thân nó, hiện tại ăn ở đều nhờ Lục Hoài Du; tuy thân thể bị biến nhỏ, nhưng năng lượng vẫn giữ nguyên ít nhất năm phần mười, quả thật nên trả công vài thứ mới được.

Lục Hoài Du nhìn vẻ mặt nghiêm túc đang đi về phía mình, tiếp đó dừng lại khoảng một mét rồi ngửa đầu hỏi: “Có chuyện gì tôi có thể làm không?”

Mới sáng ra mà đã hỏi có việc gì cần làm không, chẳng lẽ là sức mạnh moe cần giải phóng?

Lục Hoài Du bưng ngực. Người tí hon hiểu chuyện thế này, cho dù trong nhà có việc phải làm thì anh cũng chẳng nỡ để nó đi làm, huống chi trong nhà thật chẳng có gì phải làm.

“Trong nhà không có gì ——” Lời còn chưa dứt, Lục Hoài Du đã thấy người tí hon vốn đang ngửa đầu lại cúi xuống, vì vậy anh cứng ngắc nói lái lại: “—— công việc rất phiền phức, có mỗi một việc mà làm phiền tao suốt, nếu mày có thể giúp tao giải quyết thì tốt biết mấy.”

Người tí hon lần nữa ngẩng đầu: “Là việc gì?”

Lục Hoài Du nói: “Giúp tao phân loại rác trên bàn trà này.”

Đến khi rời nhà, xe cũng sắp tới trường quay mà Lục Hoài Du vẫn đang nghĩ có phải ban nãy anh quá độc ác với người tí hon rồi không…

Sau khi người tí hon nghe được yêu cầu kia của anh thì mặt mày ngỡ ngàng, rõ ràng là trước giờ chưa từng làm chuyện thế này.

Tuy anh để lại chiếc điện thoại dự phòng để người tí hon tra tư liệu, nhưng kiểu phân loại rác khác thường này đặt trên người ai mà chẳng đau đầu.

Đến khi xuống xe, Lục Hoài Du mới buông những ý nghĩ trong đầu, đồng thời quyết định tối nay khi về nhà sẽ cài phần mềm để người tí hon có thể tán gẫu, như vậy đối phương ở nhà nếu có vấn đề gì thì vẫn có thể hỏi anh.

Hôm nay anh đến trường quay khá sớm. Mấy diễn viên không có cảnh quay sáng hôm nay không phải đang trang điểm thì vẫn chưa có mặt, trường quay trông còn vắng vẻ hơn cả hôm qua.

Đạo diễn Ngụy đúng lúc đang bận, Lục Hoài Du bèn trực tiếp đi trang điểm. Anh có phòng hóa trang riêng của mình, không lớn lắm nhưng có thể tránh được rất nhiều thị phi.

Lục Hoài Du và Lâm Tuyền vừa yên vị trong phòng hoá trang không bao lâu thì có người gõ cửa. Lâm Tuyền tưởng là chuyên gia trang điểm, bèn nói: “Mời vào.”

Cửa bị đẩy nhẹ ra, người đến nói: “Anh Lục hôm nay tới sớm thế?”

Lại là Lương Vũ Hành!

Lục Hoài Du khẽ cau mày: “Hôm qua đạo diễn Ngụy nói rồi, dặn tôi đến sớm một chút.”

“Vậy à?” Lương Vũ Hành tìm chuyện để nói: “Tối qua anh Lục về nhà nhặt được con mèo thật hả?”

Lục Hoài Du quay đầu nhìn Lương Vũ Hành, ngoắc ngoắc khóe môi nói: “Đúng rồi, nhặt được con mèo nhỏ đáng yêu kinh khủng. Chỉ là tính tình của chú mèo này có hơi cáu kỉnh, áo sơmi tôi mặc đều bị cào nát rồi.”

Lương Vũ Hành nghe vậy mặt mày cứng đờ: “Anh Lục không bị thương chứ?”

“Đương nhiên là không rồi.” Lục Hoài Du cười bảo: “Tuy tính tình con mèo nhỏ hơi khó chiều nhưng rất dính tôi.”

“Vậy thì tốt.” Lương Vũ Hành miễn cưỡng cười theo: “Tôi cũng phải đi trang điểm rồi, không quấy rầy anh Lục nữa.”

Lục Hoài Du không đáp lại, xoay chiếc ghế dựa đang ngồi đối mặt với tấm gương. Rốt cuộc anh đã hiểu, té ra thằng nhóc này thật sự đến để xem nội tình. Chẳng qua biết hạ Dẫn Uế Phù thì lợi hại lắm à, dăm ba cái chiêu vớ vẩn này chẳng phải đã bị nhóc dễ thương phá rồi sao? Hơn nữa nhóc dễ thương làm tương đối bí mật, nhìn vẻ mặt vừa rồi của Lương Vũ Hành, phỏng chừng dù trước đó nhận ra được, nhưng cũng chưa chắc Dẫn Uế Phù rốt cuộc có bị phá hay chưa.

Sau khi Lâm Tuyền tiễn người ra khỏi phòng hóa trang thì cố tình đóng kĩ cửa lại, rồi bước đến cạnh Lục Hoài Du, nói: “Anh Lục, sau này chúng ta nên ít qua lại với anh ta đi. Em cảm giác anh ta chẳng phải thứ tốt gì.”

Lục Hoài Du hỏi: “Sao em nói vậy?”

“Hôm qua thì làm trò trước mặt fans, còn thân thiết gọi anh là Ngư Ngư. Hôm nay không có người ngoài ở đây thì kêu anh Lục, còn làm ra vẻ bị ức hiếp nữa chứ.” Lâm Tuyền bĩu môi: “Đây không gọi là hấp huyết liên thì là gì?”

Lục Hoài Du bật cười: “Hấp huyết liên là cái từ quái ma gì thế?”

Lâm Tuyền giải thích: “Chính là hợp thể của ma hút máu và bạch liên hoa á.”

“Sau này đừng nói những lời này nữa.” Lục Hoài Du bất đắc dĩ dặn dò.

Kể từ tối qua, kết oán giữ anh và Lương Vũ Hành còn sâu hơn Lâm Tuyền biết rất nhiều. Nhưng trong cái giới phức tạp này, những lời này nếu bị người khác nghe được thì chưa chắc sẽ lan truyền thành cái gì nữa.

“Em biết rồi.” Lâm Tuyền gật đầu đáp lại: “Giờ cũng không có người ngoài ở đây, vừa hay cảm thấy từ này tạo ra dành riêng cho anh ta nên cứ nói thôi.”

Lục Hoài Du gật đầu một cái, đợi một lúc sau chuyên gia trang điểm gõ cửa để vào trang điểm cho anh thì hai người không nói nữa.

Buồn cười nhất chính là sáng sớm Lương Vũ Hành đến xem nội tình, đến khi Lục Hoài Du trang điểm xong đi ra thì gã đã lẩn đi rất xa, cứ như sợ Lục Hoài Du sẽ làm gì gã vậy.

Đặc biệt là bộ dạng bước đi của gã đều cẩn thận, khiến Lâm Tuyền không nhịn được mà xỉa xói: “Nếu anh ta không phải đàn ông thì em còn nghi có phải sắp đẻ hay không đó… Đi đứng cái kiểu gì mà thậm chí đi nửa bước cũng phải để trợ lí bảo vệ đằng sau!”

Những người ở trường quay cũng phát hiện sự khác thường của Lương Vũ Hành, nhất là đạo diễn Ngụy. Sau khi gã liên tục mắc phải mấy sai sót đơn giản thì ông chịu nổi nữa, hét: “Lương Vũ Hành! Ngày hôm qua cậu không ổn chỗ nào hả, sao bộ dạng hôm nay của cậu cứ như vừa từ phòng sinh đi ra vậy, tối qua đi cắt trĩ hả?!”

Lời này của ông còn ác hơn câu mà Lâm Tuyền lén lút xỉa xói kia, hơn nữa bản thân ông cũng chẳng thấy có vấn đề gì, gào đến nỗi hơn phân nửa người trong trường quay đều nghe được.

Mặt Lương Vũ Hành đỏ bừng, đặc biệt là các nhân viên công tác cứ như có như không mà lướt tầm mắt sau phía sau gã, dùng đầu ngón chân cũng biết đang nói đầu óc của mấy người này không chừng đang nghĩ đến mấy thứ đen tối gì rồi.

Chính vì thế, vẻ mặt của Lương Vũ Hành rốt cuộc cũng không kìm được, cúi đầu nói: “Đạo diễn Ngụy, cháu muốn xin nghỉ một ngày ạ.”

Đạo diễn Ngụy nhíu mày nói: “Trước hết cậu cứ nghỉ hơi một tiếng điều chỉnh trạng thái đi, lúc sau vẫn như thế rồi hãy nói.”

Lương Vũ Hành há miệng, muốn nói lại hai câu nhưng cuối cùng vẫn bất đắc dĩ đồng ý dưới ánh mắt áp lực của đạo diễn Ngụy: “Vâng ạ.”

Thời điểm Lục Hoài Du mới đến trường quay, Lâm Nguyên nói với anh rằng tính tình của đạo diễn Ngụy lúc mắng chửi người hơi dữ dằn. Nhưng anh đâu ngờ là kiểu tác phong này, nhịn không được mà run rẩy cả da đầu, luôn cảm giác mình sẽ chạy không thoát. Hơn nữa cái dự cảm không lành này rất nhanh trở thành sự thật, bởi sau khi Lương Vũ Hành bước vào nghỉ ngơi, cảnh của anh được dời trước thời hạn. Mà lần này Lục Hoài Du phát huy rất kém.

Vì biểu hiện vừa rồi của Lương Vũ Hành, đám ma quỷ xung quanh như được bơm thuốc kích thích, từng con từng con tranh nhau muốn thể hiện một phen. Lục Hoài Du lại chẳng thể làm như không thấy, nhìn thấy chúng chen chúc thành một đống trước ống kính, có thể gồng để mặt không thay đổi đã khó khăn lắm rồi.

Đến khi diễn viên đóng cùng anh bắt đầu đọc thoại, một con quỷ khỏe mạnh ở giữa sân cuối cùng cũng đẩy đám quỷ ra rồi chen lên phía trước rồi đọc thoại theo diễn viên.

Trước đây cũng thế, bị ma quỷ quấy nhiễu, Lục Hoài Du cùng lắm là không thể phát huy thật tốt mà thôi. Chẳng qua con quỷ chen lên đầu này không biết đã chết thế nào, mặt bị hủy một nửa cũng thôi đi, phần ruột thối rữa còn lòi cả ra bụng, lúc đọc thoại còn liên tục nhét phần ruột đang chảy ra ngoài trở về.

Thần kinh vẫn luôn căng chặt của Lục Hoài Du rốt cuộc cũng đứt phăng, anh biến sắc, chỉ thiếu điều chưa nôn ra thôi.

“Cắt!” Đạo diễn Ngụy gần như rống ra chữ này, biểu hiện của Lương Vũ Hành ban nãy khiến ông vốn vẫn chưa nguôi giận, ngay sau đó lại đến Lục Hoài Du này chẳng khác gì châm dầu vào lửa: “Lục Hoài Du! Hôm nay cậu lại làm sao thế hả! An Thước chỉ hơi lạnh lùng chứ không phải máu lạnh, đối diện với bách tính đang xin giúp đỡ mà vẻ mặt của cậu như sắp nôn ra là sao đây!”

“Xin lỗi, đạo diễn Ngụy.” Lục Hoài Du cúi đầu xin lỗi: “Hôm nay trạng thái của cháu hơi không tốt lắm.”

Đạo diễn Ngụy thấy sắc mặt anh đúng là có chút tái nhợt, kìm nén bực tức bảo: “Vậy cậu nghỉ ngơi vài phút rồi quay lại lần nữa, chuyên gia trang điểm dặm lại cho cậu ấy đi.”

Lục Hoài Du tạm thời thở phào, lúc xoay người rời đi còn nghe được con qủy hại anh nói thầm sau lưng: “Haiz! Diễn viên bây giờ thật là ngày càng lụn bại. Nếu mình không chết, nói không chừng đã sớm đọat giải ảnh đế rồi.”

Sống lưng Lục Hoài Du cứng đờ. Vốn dĩ ma quỷ có khát vọng anh có thể hiểu được, nhưng thân tàn thế này rồi mà vẫn có sự kiên định của con người thì thật sự khiến người khác sợ hãi.

Nếu con quỷ kia cứ kiên trì đứng đấy thì anh thấy đầu hơi đau đó. Hừm, lát phải làm sao đây, đâu thể xin nghỉ một ngày như Lương Vũ Hành được!

Lục Hoài Du đang khổ não, kết quả cơ hội đã tới rồi.

Đầu tiên là ở phòng nghỉ bên kia truyền đến một trận ồn ào khá lớn, sau đó là từ xa đến gần.

Lục Hoài Du thấp thoáng nghe được có ai đó trong đám người nói ba chữ ‘Xe cứu thương’ rồi lập tức ý thức được hẳn là Lương Vũ Hành đã xảy ra chuyện gì. Chẳng qua anh không thể hiện bất cứ biểu tình nào, thậm chí còn nhắm mắt để chuyên gia trang điểm thuận tiện dặm lại.

Ngay sau đó có người chạy chậm đến chỗ đạo diễn Ngụy nói: “Đạo diễn Ngụy, vừa rồi Lương Vũ Hành ngã lộn nhào ở nhà vệ sinh của phòng nghỉ, ngồi dậy không nổi nữa rồi.”

Lục Hoài Du mở bừng mắt, chỉ thấy sắc mặt đạo diễn Ngụy vô cùng khó coi, vẻ mặt bình tĩnh sắp xếp: “Lập tức tìm mấy bác sĩ đoàn phim đi, thận trọng đưa cậu ta đến bệnh viện. Kế đó còn phải phong tỏa tin tức cậu ta bị thương trước nữa. Đợi sau khi có kết quả kiểm tra thì xem thử công ty giải trí bên cậu ta sắp xếp như thế nào.”

Sau khi dặn dò xong, ánh mắt của đạo diễn Ngụy quét một vòng trên người mấy người Lục Hoài Du, bất đắc dĩ nói: “Mấy người các cậu hôm nay cứ nghỉ trước đi.”

Dù sao Lương Vũ Hành cũng ngã đến ngồi dậy không nổi rồi. Thân là đạo diễn, không đi theo đến bệnh viện thì ở phương diện nào cũng chẳng khác nào không biết cách cư xử. Vì vậy chuyện quay phim cũng chỉ có thể đẩy ra sau.

Lục Hoài Du về đến nhà mà khi nhớ lại vẫn còn hơi sợ, nếu không phải người tí hon phá cái tà thuật kia, vậy thì người hiện tại nằm ở bệnh viện sẽ chính là anh rồi.

Bởi vậy vừa vào cửa, anh đã vội vàng tìm người tí hon đang xem điện thoại trên sofa, nghiêm túc nói: “Cảm ơn mày.”

Chung Minh Cẩn nhìn Lục Hoài Du đang ngồi trên thảm trải sàn, buông điện thoại hỏi: “Người hạ bùa anh đã bị phản phệ?”

“Ừm.” Lục Hoài Du đáp.

Chung Minh Cẩn hiểu rõ rồi gật đầu, tiếp theo nghiêng người về phía trước, nhìn chằm chằm vào mắt Lục Hoài Du một chốc rồi nói: “Anh còn gặp chuyện phiền toái gì không?”

“Cũng không tính là chuyện phiền toái.” Lục Hoài Du không biết làm sao người tí hon nhìn ra được, nhưng thấy bộ dạng rất hứng thú của nó nên vẫn giải thích: “Nơi làm việc của tao, có rất nhiều ma quỷ, một vài hành động của họ sẽ làm phiền đến công việc của tao nên hơi phức tạp thôi.”

Chung Minh Cẩn trầm ngâm một lúc rồi nói: “Tôi có cách có thể giải quyết.”

Lục Hoài Du vui vẻ: “Cách gì thế?”

Chung Minh Cẩn đáp: “Đưa tôi đến chỗ làm việc của anh.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Không được!” Lục Hoài Du từ chối không chút nghĩ ngợi. Đùa gì thế, trường quay nhiều người hỗn tạp, nếu sự tồn tại của người tí hon bị phát hiện thì thế nào cũng có chuyện.

Nghĩ đến hậu quả người tí hon bị phát hiện, khả năng bị nhốt trong phòng thí nghiệm để cung cấp cho nhà nghiên cứu sẽ rất lớn. Lục Hoài Du đau lòng kinh khủng, người tí hon chỉ là con yêu tinh nhỏ biết chút pháp thuật thôi mà, sao có thể chịu nổi chuyện này cơ chứ! Cho nên nguy hiểm này tuyệt đối không thể mạo hiểm.

Chung Minh Cẩn có chút không hiểu vì sao anh kích động như thế, bèn nghiêm túc hỏi: “Cô ma nữ trong phòng tập thể hình kia hẳn đã từng nói với anh, các cô ấy đều đặc biệt sợ tôi. Nếu anh dẫn tôi đến nơi làm việc của anh thì đám ma quỷ ấy chắc chắn sẽ không dám đến gần, cũng sẽ không gây phiền phức cho anh.”

Người tí hon suy nghĩ thay mình như này khiến tim Lục Hoài Du tan ra mất rồi.

Anh không nhịn được dùng ngón trỏ chọt lên má người tí hon, đoán được sẽ nhìn thấy ánh mắt chấn động của nó, liền nhẹ giọng nói: “Màycó biết tao làm công việc gì không?”

Lúc này lực chú ý của Chung Minh Cẩn đều đặt lên bên má bị chọt kia. Tuy Lục Hoài Du chỉ chọt một cái rồi rút tay về, nhưng cảm giác bị chọt rất lâu vẫn chưa tan. Nó cứng ngắc lắc đầu: “Không biết.”

“Tao là một diễn ——” Nói được một nửa, Lục Hoài Du chợt nhớ đến hai tác phẩm trước kia của mình, căn bản chẳng có tư cách gọi là diễn viên nên không muốn dùng từ thần tượng linh tinh để xác định vị trí của mình. Sau cùng thay đổi cách nói: “Dạo này tao đang quay một bộ phim truyền hình, trong đoàn phim trừ tao ra thì còn có rất nhiều diễn viên và nhân viên công tác, vì có nhiều người nên rất hỗn tạp. Nếu dẫn mày đến thì không an toàn đâu.”

Chung Minh Cẩn: “Vậy anh có thể giấu tôi đi.”

Lục Hoài Du nghe vậy thì ngẩn người.

Nói theo lương tâm, nếu nhóc dễ thương ở trường quay thì đám ma quỷ ấy sẽ không dám tới gần, anh cũng sẽ không bị quấy nhiễu, còn có thể đóng phim thật tốt nữa.

Đây là điều anh hằng mơ ước, nhưng nếu phải lấy sự an toàn của nhóc dễ thương ra để đánh đổi thì anh chẳng thà không cần. Dù sao mấy năm qua anh cũng quen rồi, danh tiếng diễn xuất kém đi theo anh cũng đâu phải ngày một ngày hai.

Vì thế Lục Hoài Du kiên định lắc đầu: “Không được, trường quay căn bản không có chỗ có thể giấu mày đi.”

Chung Minh Cẩn thoáng suy nghĩ: “Anh có thể tìm một phòng trống gần đó rồi thả tôi ở đó.”

Lục Hoài Du khẽ rung động: “Có thể chọn phạm vi bao xa?”

Chung Minh Cẩn tính toán, dùng thực lực hiện tại của nó, nếu có phù chú gia trì thì: “Cố gắng trong vòng 500 mét.”

Lục Hoài Du lập tức nghĩ tới một nơi, dựa theo điều kiện của người tí hon thì phòng hóa trang chính là sự lựa chọn không tồi của anh. Lúc anh quay phim, Lâm Tuyền sẽ đến hiện trường quay phim để chờ, hơn nữa còn khóa cửa, nếu người tí hon trốn trong đó cũng coi như an toàn.

Chung Minh Cẩn thấy anh không lên tiếng, bèn hỏi: “Có phải anh không nghĩ được nơi thích hợp không?”

Lục Hoài Du há miệng không nói gì. Anh không phải người do dự, nhưng với quyết định này, nếu không cẩn thận thì hậu quả sẽ không phải là điều mà anh dễ dàng gánh chịu.

Chung Minh Cẩn tiếp tục thuyết phục: “Còn một vấn đề anh chưa nghĩ tới, người hạ Dẫn Uế Phù với anh chắc chắn là có người dạy anh ta. Bây giờ anh ta bị phản phệ, người dạy anh ta khẳng định sẽ không chịu để yên. Dù sao đi nữa cũng là tôi đã phá bùa chú của anh ta, nói không chừng sẽ lần theo dấu vết của anh để tìm đến đối phó tôi.”

Mới đánh đuổi đứa nhỏ thì đứa lớn lại đến, mấy chuyện kiểu này thấy nhiều rồi cũng quen. Lục Hoài Du có phần hối hận lúc trước khi mua nhà không chọn căn có tính an toàn cao. Bây giờ tuy tính an toàn của căn nhà này coi như không tồi, nhưng nếu người có quiền thế hoặc có năng lực đặc biệt thì muốn vào cũng chẳng phải việc khó.

Hơn nữa dù người tí hon có nói ở nhà sợ người tìm tới cửa, nhưng Lục Hoài Du biết, thật ra điều sợ hơn chính là vấn đề an toàn của anh ở trường quay.

Dẫu sao trước khi Lương Vũ Hành lặng lẽ hạ bùa chú với anh, nếu gặp người lợi hại hơn thì một khi bùa hộ mệnh mà người tí hon đã cho không còn chống đỡ được, có thể về nhà tìm người tí hon để phá chú anh cũng chẳng còn.

Lục Hoài Du thật sự sợ rồi.

Sau khi cân nhắc một hồi, cuối cùng anh vẫn đáp ứng: “Vậy ngày mai chúng ta thử trước một ngày, nếu phát hiện có bất kì nguy hiểm nào thì sau này mày phải ở trong nhà.”

Chung Minh Cẩn cảm giác rằng từ khi quen biết Lục Hoài Du, số lượng câu mình nói đã tăng theo cấp số nhân. Nhưng tốt xấu gì Lục Hoài Du cũng đáp ứng thử một lần, thế là gật đầu đáp: “Được.”

Giữa hai người đã đạt được nhận thức chung, Lục Minh Cẩn bèn giơ nắm tay phải lên trước mặt người tí hon.

Đợi một lúc sau, người tí hon mới mặt không cảm xúc giơ tay theo, nắm tay nhỏ xíu chạm một cái lên ngón tay của Lục Hoài Du rồi rút về.

Lục Hoài Du không nhịn được cười nói: “Thế cứ quyết định vậy đi.”

Nói xong lại đảo mắt, thấy bánh qui trên bàn trà thì đột nhiên nhanh trí: “Bây giờ thời gian còn sớm, không thì buổi tối chúng ta ra ngoài ăn cơm tối diễn tập thử đi, nếu gặp phải tình huống bất ngờ gì cũng có cái để chuẩn bị.”

Lục Hoài Du ngẫm nghĩ rồi đáp: “Được.”

Buổi tối sẽ ít người hơn ban ngày một chút, vả lại ánh sáng cũng không tốt bằng ban ngày, nếu bị người khác phát hiện thì dễ trốn hơn.

Vì thế khi trời gần tối, Lục Hoài Du trang bị đầy đủ rồi đeo cặp đi ra cửa, Chung Minh Cẩn an vị trong cặp.

Vì để nó ngồi thoải mái hơn, cũng thuận tiện cho hai người trao đổi, Lục Hoài Du liền đeo cặp trước ngực.

Mục đích của hai người là luyện tập để Chung Minh Cẩn không bị phát hiện trong đám đông, do đó Lục Hoài Du cũng không lái xe.

Lúc chờ thang máy, sợ người tí hon ngồi ở trong không được thoái mái nên Lục Hoài Du còn dùng tay bưng dưới đáy cặp, động viên: “Thang máy tới ngay đây. Chỗ chúng ta ăn cơm cách tiểu khu không xa lắm, đi chừng hai mươi phút là đến. Chủ của nhà hàng lẩu là của bạn tao, cậu ta đã chừa cho tao một phòng, ăn ở đó sẽ không ai quấy rầy.”

Đến khi cửa thang máy chậm rãi đóng lại, khi nó sắp di chuyển xuống, Lục Hoài Du lo lắng, sợ đột nhiên mất trọng lượng sẽ làm người tí hon sợ nên anh làm bộ như nói chuyện điện thoại: “Thang máy sắp xuống rồi, rất nhanh sẽ đến thôi.”

Chung Minh Cẩn ngồi trong cặp, tuy có thể nghe được động tĩnh bên ngoài, nhưng chiếc cặp chỉ để lộ một ít ánh sáng. Mặc dù nó vẫn luôn thận trọng, nhưng cách một lúc lại nghe được tiếng Lục Hoài Du giải thích tình hình bên ngoài đã khiến nó yên tâm không ít.

Sau khi ra khỏi thang máy, Lục Hoài Du vẫn không quên nhắc nhở: “Đi vứt rác trước đã.”

Nhưng ngẩng đầu đã thấy nơi vứt rác khá xa, Lục Hoài Du không khỏi dừng chân lại. Dưới đèn đường sáng tỏ, ngoại trừ bốn cái thùng rác màu sắc khác nhau thì còn có bốn ông bác bà bác mặc áo may ô màu đỏ.

Trong đầu Lục Hoài Du lập tức nghĩ tới câu hỏi đánh thẳng vào linh hồn: Rác của cậu là gì[1]?

[1] Rác của cậu là gì: là từ thông dụng trên internet, câu này được phổ biến vì chính sách phân loại rác của Thượng Hải, ý hỏi rác mà bạn đang xách là gì. (Theo baidu)

Ông bà bác cũng thấy anh, lúc sau cúi đầu nhỏ giọng thầm thì rồi đồng thời dùng vẻ mặt nghi ngờ nhìn sang đây.

Khẩu trang che khuất hơn nửa khuôn mặt, vành mũ che đi đôi mắt, còn thừa lúc trời tối ăn cơm xong, nhìn thế nào cũng chẳng giống đang phân loại rác mà là muốn nhân cơ hội ném bậy bạ!

Lục Hoài Du kiên trì bước đến chỗ thùng rác dưới ánh mắt sáng quắc của mấy ông bà, đến khi tới gần thì một bác gái thoạt nhìn khá dũng mãnh hỏi: “Phân loại rác được không?”

“Phân… phân được ạ.” Lục Hoài Du nâng đống rác trong tay lên cao, người tí hon chẳng những bị phân loại rác còn mà dán nhãn lên túi đây này!

Bác gái liếc mắt ra hiệu sang bên cạnh, một ông bác bước lên cầm lấy túi rác trong tay Lục Hoài Du, mỗi túi đều mở ra rồi quét mắt mà dò xét, lát sau ngẩng đầu nói: “Không vấn đề gì.”

Lục Hoài Du nghe vậy thở phào, mấy ông bà cũng thở phào nhẹ nhõm, thậm chí bác gái vừa hỏi câu kia còn bước lên vỗ vai Lục Hoài Du: “Phân loại rác rất tốt.”

“Cháu cảm… cảm ơn ạ!” Lục Hoài Du hốt hoảng xoay người, luôn cảm thấy mấy lời này và câu ‘Rác của cậu là gì’ đều có cách làm khác nhưng kết quả như nhau[2].

[2] Nguyên văn là [有异曲同工之妙/Hữu dị khúc đồng công chi diệu]: lời nói không đồng nhất nhưng dụng ý giống nhau, hoặc một cách làm bất đồng nhưng đều đạt tới mục đích xảo diệu.

Anh sợ người tí hon nghĩ nhiều!

Lục Hoài Du không biết rằng, bởi vì bước chân vội vàng của anh đã gây nên sự nghi ngờ của ông bác kiểm tra rác khi nãy nên kiểm tra hết lần này tới lần khác.

Dọc đường sau đó vô cùng an toàn. Lúc đến nhà hàng lẩu kia, bạn của Lục Hoài Du đã chờ ngoài cửa, trông thấy anh bèn đón tiếp chào hỏi: “Đã chừa lại chỗ cũ cho cậu rồi đấy, mấy món cậu thích cũng bảo người đưa đến rồi, đáy nồi là canh suông với cà chua, không có bò gì đâu.”

“Cảm ơn nha.” Lục Hoài Du quen cửa quen nẻo tìm căn phòng bạn chừa lại, chờ nhân viên phục vụ để gia vị này nọ lên xong, anh bèn khóa cửa phòng trước rồi mới kéo cặp ra bảo người tí hon ra ngoài.

Không gian trong cặp có hạn, dù người tí hon có nhỏ hơn thì khi đi ra tóc và quần áo vẫn có chút xộc xệch.

Lục Hoài Du rất tự nhiên giơ tay giúp nó vuốt thuận tóc lại. Chung Minh Cẩn chỉ ngẩng đầu nhìn anh một cái rồi cúi đầu tiếp tục sửa sang lại quần áo, mặc cho ngón tay Lục Hoài Du vuốt tới vuốt lui trên đỉnh đầu.

Đến khi sửa sang xong, Lục Hoài Du nhìn lướt qua đồ đạc trong phòng rồi lập tức tìm thứ gì đó thích hợp cho người tí hon ngồi.

Sau khi dời ghế em bé đến cạnh chiếc ghế mà người tí hon đang đứng, Lục Hoài Du bèn chỉnh lại nước chấm, bởi anh biết chắc chắn người tí hon không muốn được anh ôm ngồi ở đó, hơn nữa độ cao đó đối với người tí hon thì hoàn toàn không là vấn đề.

Chỉnh nước chấm cho mỗi người xong, Lục Hoài Du lại cho người tí hon hai cây tăm để làm đũa, rồi bắt đầu nhúng lẩu.

Cá phi lê vừa mỏng vừa trong suốt trong nước dùng chỉ nóng vài giây là có thể ăn. Lục Hoài Du nhìn thịt cá trắng như tuyết trong muôi vớt, lại nhìn cây tăm trong tay người tí hon một cái, cuối cùng gắp thịt cá hoàn chỉnh vào bát mình, còn thịt cá vụn thì cho người tí hon.

Sau vài lần như thế, lương tăm của Lục Hoài Du cũng không chịu nổi, cứ cảm giác như mình đang bắt nạt người tí hon vậy.

Vừa hay cá viên trong nồi đã chín, anh lập tức dùng muôi vớt múc một viên rồi bỏ vào đĩa nước chấm cho nó: “Mày muốn ăn gì thì nói tao, tao nhúng cho mày.”

“Được.” Chung Minh Cẩn đáp lại, nhưng cũng chẳng đòi hỏi.

Lục Hoài Du thấy trong đĩa nhỏ của nó còn đồ ăn bèn quay đầu ăn phần của mình. Lúc sau khi ngẩng đầu nhúng đồ ăn thì thấy người tí hon đang dùng tăm đâm cá viên rồi nghiêm túc cắn. Cá viên còn to hơn nắm tay của nó, nó phải vô cùng cẩn thận mới không làm nước văng khắp nơi.

Lục Hoài Du bị moe tới nỗi theo bản năng muốn móc điện thoại ra chụp ảnh.

Chỉ là còn chưa kịp làm, thì chợt nghe tiếng cửa bị gõ vang lên ‘Cộc cộc’.


	10. Chapter 10

“Ai đó?” Lục Hoài Du hỏi xong cùng người tí hon liếc nhìn nhau.

“Là tôi.” Đáp lại chính là người bạn của Lục Hoài Du.

Lục Hoài Du mau chóng đứng dậy, đồng thời ứng phó: “Đợi chút, tôi ăn xong miếng này đã.”

Nói đến trình độ thuần thục thì người tí hon đã nhanh chóng nhảy từ ghế em bé sang chiếc cặp đặt trên ghế. Lục Hoài Du tức thì chuyển ghế cùng đĩa nước chấm và cây tăm trên bàn đi, rồi trả ghế dựa về chỗ cũ. Lúc anh trở lại, người tí hon đã tự chui vào cặp.

Lục Hoài Du kéo dây kéo lên rồi quét mắt nhìn những thứ trong phòng một vòng. Mặt trên của ghế em bé rất sạch, không dính chút dầu mỡ gì; đĩa nước chấm mà người tí hon dùng cũng được anh chuyển tới trước mặt mình. Tốt lắm, hoàn toàn không chút sơ hở nào.

Lúc này Lục Hoài Du mới đứng dậy đi mở cửa.

Nguyễn Thiên Phong bưng một đĩa thịt giòn[1] to bước vào, hỏi: “Sao lại khóa cửa thế?”

[1] Thịt giòn là một món ăn truyền thống nổi tiếng. Nó là một món ăn nhẹ đặc sản ở Sơn Tây, Thiểm Tây, Hà Nam và những nơi khác. Nó giòn, mềm, tươi, và béo nhưng không béo ngậy. Nó phổ biến ở tất cả các vùng của Trung Quốc. Chủ yếu được tìm thấy ở Sơn Tây, Hà Nam, Giang Tây, Sơn Đông, Tứ Xuyên, Thiểm Tây, Vân Nam và những nơi khác. (Theo Baidu)

Lục Hoài Du thuận miệng đáp: “Lúc mới vào hình như có người nhận ra tôi.”

“Vậy lát nữa cậu đi từ cửa sau đi.” Nguyễn Thiên Phong không thấy câu này có vấn đề gì, đặt cái đĩa trong tay xuống trước mặt Lục Hoài Du: “Nếm thử xem. Món này vừa ra nồi đó, tôi nhớ có một khoảng thời gian cậu rất hay ăn.”

“Cảm ơn nha!” Lục Hoài Du xong bưng đĩa đẩy phẩn nửa thịt vào nồi, rồi tự mình nếm thử một miếng.

Nguyễn Thiên Phong thấy anh ngồi xuống bắt đầu ăn đồ ăn bèn cười nói: “Vậy cậu từ từ ăn đi, tôi có việc phải đi trước.” Lúc anh ta ra ngoài còn vô cùng tri kỷ cài cửa lại.

Lục Hoài Du đợi một lúc, xác định người nọ không trở lại nữa mới đi qua khóa cửa lại, sau đó thả người tí hon ra khỏi cặp một lần nữa.

Bị quấy rầy một hồi, lúc bắt đầu ăn lại lần nữa, hai người cũng mất luôn tâm trạng thưởng thức phần ăn tinh tế vừa rồi.

Ăn uống qua loa cho xong, Lục Hoài Du gửi tin nhắn cho Nguyễn Thiên Phong rồi mang theo người đi hon đi ra từ cửa sau.

Hệt như khi đến đây, một đường vẫn thuận lợi như cũ. Sau khi vào tiểu khu, ánh sáng còn mờ tối hơn bên ngoài, Lục Hoài Du to gan kéo dây khéo cặp ra rồi bảo người tí hon thò đầu ra ngoài, sau đó dùng mũ của mình vắt lên đầu nó.

Như vậy dù người đối diện có bước tới thì vẫn không biết được trong cặp của anh rốt cuộc có cái gì, mà người tí hon cũng có thể từ khe hở dưới vành mũ để nhìn thấy một vùng thế giới ở bên ngoài.

Gió đêm se lạnh, cách đó không xa có cụ già dẫn theo đứa con nít đang chơi trong khu tập thể dục. Nếu như Lục Hoài Du không đi vòng qua thì nhất định phải đi xuyên qua đám người ồn ào.

Thừa dịp bây giờ chung quanh không có ai, anh cúi đầu thấp giọng thương lượng với người tí hon: “Bên kia có khá nhiều người, chúng ta nên trực tiếp đi qua, hay đi đường vòng?”

Giọng của người tí hon truyền đến từ bên dưới vành mũ, hệt như đàn kề sát ngực của Lục Hoài Du nói: “Cứ đi qua bình thường đi. Lát nữa tôi núp vào bên trong một tí sẽ không ai phát hiện ra đâu.”

Khi nãy trên đường họ đến nhà hàng và trở về, thật ra cũng chẳng gặp phải người qua đường nào. Lúc vào nhà hàng, dây kéo cặp cũng kéo lên, cho nên lúc này mới là thời điểm họ gặp nhiều người nhất.

Chỉ là một đường đi qua thôi, đứa trẻ đang bận đùa giỡn, cụ già đang tập thể dục, mọi người không phải chơi điện thoại thì là chơi với con cái, đến cả một ánh mắt dư thừa không nên có Lục Hoài Du cũng chưa từng được nhận.

Đi đến cuối đám đông, ngay khi Lục Hoài Du cho rằng cứ vậy mà qua thì đột nhiên có một cô bé kéo ống quần của anh, ngửa đầu gọi: “Anh ơi ~”

Chẳng lẽ bị một đứa trẻ phát hiện ra có gì bất thường ư? Lục Hoài Du tỉnh bơ đè chiếc mũ đang vắt trên đỉnh đầu người tí hon rồi cúi đầu nhìn về phía cô bé: “Có chuyện gì hả?”

Bé gái đứng bên cạnh cô bé kia cũng bị lôi tới, hai bé cùng ngửa đầu nhìn Lục Hoài Du, mềm mại nói: “Anh có thể đánh giá giúp bọn em, xem đồ nào của con cún đẹp hơn được không ạ?”

Lục Hoài Du sửng sốt trong nháy mắt, sau đó im lặng nở nụ cười rồi cúi đầu nghiêm túc nhìn con cún được hai cô bé dắt tới. Trên chiếc áo nhỏ được in hình chibi, một bộ màu xanh lam một bộ màu hồng nhạt, xấu nhưng dễ thương.

Hai cô bé còn đang tha thiết chờ mong, Lục Hoài Du làm bộ như đang suy nghĩ một chốc, rồi khó xử nói: “Anh đều thích cả hai, thật sự chẳng phân biệt được bộ nào đẹp hơn cả.”

“Thế à ——” Cô bé có phần thất vọng, nhưng vẫn nghiêm túc nói tiếng cảm ơn với Lục Hoài Du: “Cảm ơn anh ạ.”

“Không cần cảm ơn.” Lục Hoài Du cười khoát tay áo.

Khi anh xoay người đi được vài được thì chợt nghe cô bé vừa rồi vẫn không lên tiếng bảo: “Anh trai này thế mà không nhân ra cún của bọn mình mặc đồ đôi, bọn mình đi hỏi người khác nữa xem.”

Lục Hoài Du suýt nữa loạng choạng, chẳng hiểu nổi mấy bé nữ sinh bây giờ cả ngày đang nghĩ cái gì.

Đến khi vào thang máy, Lục Hoài Du chợt nghĩ đến. Nếu anh đoán không sai thì hình như chỉ có hai bộ quần áo của người tí hon để giặt và thay, còn toàn là màu trắng trong thuần khiết. Tuy sạch thì sạch thật, nhưng anh cảm thấy nếu có thể mua vài bộ nữa thì đáng yêu hơn nhiều.

Chẳng biết bổ não ra hình ảnh gì, sau khi Lục Hoài Du ra khỏi thang máy thì liên tục nở nụ cười lộ vẻ say mê.

Về đến nhà khóa cửa lại, anh bèn kéo dây kéo cặp ra. Khi Lục Hoài Du đang cúi xuống thay giày thì Chung Minh Cẩn tự mình bò ra khỏi cái cặp để dưới đất.

Nhìn người tí hon đi bịch bịch ở phía trước, Lục Hoài Du có chút phiền muộn rằng sao bây giờ mới nghĩ đến việc mua đồ cho nó chứ.

Chung Minh Cẩn biết đường mình đi mười mấy bước chỉ bằng Lục Hoài Du bước vài bước là có thể đuổi kịp, cho nên không thèm quay đầu mà đi thẳng về phía trước.

Kết quả nó đã đi tới sofa rồi, quay đầu lại vẫn thấy Lục Hoài Du còn đứng ở ngay sảnh, đang một tay xoa cằm, như có điều suy nghĩ mà nhìn nó chằm chằm.

Chung Minh Cẩn có cảm giác là lạ, khẽ nhíu mày rồi đánh đòn phủ đầu nói: “Chúng ta tổng kết lại những chuyện gặp được khi ra ngoài lúc nãy đi.”

Lục Hoài Du còn đang nghĩ đến đủ loại quần áo. Mặc dù nghe được câu người tí hon nói, nhưng vẫn trả lời rất không để ý: “Ồ, tổng kết thế nào?”

Chuyến ra ngoài vừa rồi quả thật thuận lợi đến nỗi chẳng có gì để tổng kết, Chung Minh Cẩn suy nghĩ một lúc rồi nghiêm túc nói: “Ngày mai hai ta đến chỗ làm việc của anh, tôi đợi trong phòng. Anh phải giúp tôi chuẩn bị một nơi ẩn nấp mà người khác không động tới.”

Tuy chiếc cặp chính là lựa chọn không tồi, nhưng nó vẫn đâu thể đợi trong đó mãi được. Hơn nữa nếu lúc Lục Hoài Du không ở đó, nếu có người bất ngờ xông vào thì chính nó cũng chẳng có cách nào kéo dây kéo từ bên trong, rất dễ bị lộ tẩy.

“Chuyện này chắc chắn sẽ chuẩn bị thật tốt.” Lục Hoài Du cười nói. Phòng trang điểm của anh đương nhiên phải do anh định đoạt. Tìm một nơi để người tí hon có thể náu mình chỉ là chuyện dễ như chơi, dù sao người tí hon cũng nhỏ vậy mà.

Lục Hoài Du đợi một lúc, thấy nó không nói nữa, bèn hỏi: “Còn vấn đề gì nữa không?”

Chung Minh Cẩn đáp: “Không vấn đề gì.”

Lục Hoài Du nghe vậy thì cúi đầu nở nụ cười với người tí hon: “Thế màymcó cần làm Vãn Khóa không?”

Chung Minh Cẩn chẳng rõ vì sao gật đầu nói: “Cần.”

Lục Hoài Du cười đến nỗi mắt cũng híp thành cọng chỉ, thúc giục: “Vậy mày làm Vãn Khóa đi, tao đi mua mấy bộ đồ mới cho mày.”

Chung Minh Cẩn: “Tôi có đồ mặc rồi.”

Lục Hoài Du hỏi: “Trong cặp vẫn còn mấy bộ khác hả?”

Chung Minh Cẩn cụp mắt: “Người tu đạo, không nên tham luyến vật ngoài thân.”

Sự thật là ẻm chỉ có hai bộ để giặt rồi thay. Lục Hoài Du nghe vậy bèn cười, vung tay bảo: “Tao không tu đạo, tao có thể tham luyến!”

Nói xong anh lùi vào góc sofa, mau chóng mở Taobao ra, bày ra tư thế từ chối nói chuyện.

Chung Minh Cẩn đợi một lúc không thấy anh nói chuyện với mình nữa bèn mím môi ngồi xếp bằng xuống bắt đầu ngồi thiền.

Taobao có hàng ngàn món hàng, Lục Hoài Du đã sớm nghĩ xong mình cần những gì. Sau khi gõ bốn chữ ‘Quần áo búp bê’ ở thanh tìm kiếm thì lòng đầy thích thú chờ lựa đồ.

Kết quả cho ra toàn là váy ren nhỏ sặc sỡ full màn hình, làm Lục Hoài Du suýt nữa há hốc mồm. Đừng nói là người tí hon sẽ không mặc, bản thân anh chỉ bổ não thôi cũng thấy cay mắt.

Suy nghĩ hồi lâu, anh thay một từ khóa khác, nhập từ BJD[2] vào thanh tìm kiếm, dưới thanh tìm kiếm còn có một từ khóa đồ trẻ em.

[2] BJD là từ viết tắt của cụm từ Ball Joint Doll, là dạng búp bê khớp cầu và nằm trong phân khúc búp bê cao cấp.

Anh nghĩ lần này chắc sẽ ổn.

Quả nhiên, sau khi mở từ khóa đồ trẻ em kia, mấy bộ sặc sỡ full màn hình đã giảm bớt. Lần này xuất hiện quần áo nhẹ nhàng thanh lịch hơn rất nhiều, hơn nữa cũng không phải là váy, mà kiểu dáng phong phú đa dạng hẳn.

Cổ phong chiếm đa số, nhưng cũng không thiếu áo sơmi, hoodie, quần yếm này kia, đều khá dễ thương.

Lục Hoài Du nhất thời ham muốn mua sắm, bất kể là hoodie cũng được, quần yếm cũng được, những bộ này anh đều muốn, dù sao anh cũng có tiền chẳng phải sao?

Anh chọn vài bộ áo gilê giả được may liền bên trong áo không tay, áo len không tay màu nâu nhạt, vạt áo và tay áo còn lại là chất liệu của áo sơmi, hoa văn anh đào be bé được in trên vải vóc màu trắng, đáng yêu kinh khủng.

Đầu tiên Lục Hoài Du xem bình luận của người mua và phục chế bản vẽ, thấy cũng không tệ lắm, bèn quyết định mua vài bộ.

Anh vô cùng mong chờ dáng vẻ người tí hon mặc bồ quần áo mới. Sau khi chọn xong đương nhiên phải hỏi thử xem khi nào thì nhận được, bèn hỏi người bán: Xin hỏi nếu bây giờ đặt hàng thì khi nào có thể giao hàng?

Người bán vừa hay đang trực tuyến nên lập tức reply Lục Hoài Du: Những hàng chúng tôi có thể đóng gói đều là hàng có sẵn, đêm nay đóng gói đến sáng ngày mai là có thể giao. Xin hỏi bạn muốn đồ trẻ em mấy phần?

Câu này bắn phát trúng ngay điểm mù kiến thức của Lục Hoài Du rồi. Nhưng không sao, anh có thể tra trên mạng.

Lục Hoài Du lập tức chuyển phần mềm, tra cứu từ khóa.

Lần này thuận lợi hơn nhiều. Sau khi nhập từ khóa vào, trang đầu tiên lập tức xuất hiện đáp án tỉ mỉ mà anh muốn.

Té ra đóng mấy phần chính là đóng một trong mấy phần của 180 centimet.

Chiều cao của người tí hon anh chưa từng ước lượng, nhừng nhìn thì chắc khoảng ba tấc. Lục Hoài Du tự tin trước sau sẽ không quá hai phân, bèn reply/nhanh chóng gõ tin trả lời cửa hàng: Trẻ em 6 phần.

Chủ tiệm reply: Kiểu dáng với kích cỡ của 6 phần này vừa khéo có hàng có sẵn đây, hơn nữa tiệm chúng tôi còn có kha khá mẫu quần áo trẻ em 6 phần/ khác. Tất cả đều là đồ thủ công cả, giá cả cũng rẻ rời. Nếu có hứng thú thì có thể xem thử nhé ~

Lục Hoài Du bấm vào trong cửa tiệm, phát hiện quả thật có không ít kiểu mẫu, vả lại đều tinh xảo đáng yêu. Thế là anh chọn thêm vào giỏ hàng vài bộ nữa, đến khi thanh toán mới phát hiện đã có hơn hai mươi bộ.

Chỉ là hai mươi bộ, thêm nữa cũng mới có bốn chữ số, một chiếc áo sơmi của anh cũng giá cả xêm xêm. Lục Hoài Du im lặng thở dài tính tiền, nhóc dễ thương cũng tiết kiệm tiền quá rồi.

Sau khi đặt hàng xong, Lục Hoài Du dự định tìm thêm ở tiệm khác thì bỗng nghe tiếng tin nhắn tinh tinh oanh toạc một hồi.

Anh nhíu mày mở khung chat với cửa hàng, chỉ thấy một chuỗi dấu chấm than ở đằng sau. Chủ tiệm hỏi: Thưa… Thưa ngài, ngài có nhìn thấy mục giới thiệu đơn giản của nó, quần áo này cũng không phải do BJD sản xuất không?

Lục Hoài Du reply: Thấy chứ.

Chính vì thấy được nên anh mới có thể mua một lần nhiều như thế, quần áo rộng một ít người tí hon mặc vào cũng thoải mái hơn nhiều.

Bên kia xuất hiện thanh đang nhập rồi biến mất. Qua một hồi, chủ tiệm nói: Bạn mua nhiều thế này, tôi tặng bạn hai bộ váy nhỏ nhé. Đây là bộ mới toanh vừa làm xong hôm nay, trông cực kì đẹp.

Lục Hoài Du nhíu mày: Cháu nhà tôi là nam sinh.

Chủ tiệm hỏi lại: Chẳng phải bé trai dễ thương hơn sao?

Ngón tay Lục Hoài Du dừng một lúc trên màn hình, chốc lát sau, cảm thấy lời của hàng nói hình như… cũng có lí.

Sau đó anh nhanh chóng gõ hai chữ cảm ơn, lúc sau bấm gửi đi rồi lập tức bỏ điện thoại xuống, chột dạ nhìn thoáng qua người tí hon.

Chung Minh Cẩn vừa hay ngồi thiền xong, thấy anh nhìn sang thì nói: “Nếu anh mệt thì cứ nghỉ ngơi đi. Ngày mai chúng ta đến nơi làm việc của anh sớm một chút, nhân lúc ít người mà sắp xếp.”

———

[1] Thịt giòn:


	11. Chapter 11

Đã nói hôm sau phải dậy sớm đến trường quay nên tối đó Lục Hoài Du cố tình để bản thân đừng ngủ quá say.

Kết quả hôm sau khi anh thức dậy, người tí hon vẫn không có ở trên giường, lúc này chỉ mới 5 giờ rưỡi mà thôi.

Lục Hoài Du không khỏi hơi hoài nghi rằng rốt cuộc yêu tinh có cần ngủ hay không? Mà nếu không cần ngủ, người tí hon cũng đâu cần thiết phải nằm trên giường với anh mỗi đêm, nói với anh là không ngủ thì anh cũng có thể hiểu mà.

Bởi vậy khi thấy người tí hon luyện kiếm ở phòng khách, Lục Hoài Du không kiềm được mà hỏi: “Mày dậy lúc mấy giờ thế?”

“4 giờ rưỡi.” Nói xong thì trông thấy vẻ mặt kinh ngạc của Lục Hoài Du, Chung Minh Cẩn theo bản năng giải thích thêm câu: “Sáng sớm tôi phải luyện kiếm một giờ.”

Lục Hoài Du hiểu ý nó, cũng đâu phải sáng sớm mỗi ngày, chỉ tại hôm nay phải cùng anh đến trường quay sớm một chút nên bảo đảm luyện kiếm đủ một tiếng, bởi vậy mới rời giường trước giờ.

Nhưng thông tin này càng khiến anh ngạc nhiên hơn cả việc không cần ngủ đó được chưa?

Một chú yêu tinh, chưa kể là có tín ngưỡng, mà sự kỷ luật còn mạnh mẽ như vậy… Thế này cũng quá tiến bộ nhỉ?

Nhìn lại bản thân khiến Lục Hoài Du lấy làm xấu hổ, bèn quyết định rẽ lái chủ đề này, xoay người bước vào bếp: “Tao đi lấy đồ cho mày ăn.”

Những lúc Lâm Tuyền đến đón đều bữa sáng đến cho anh, thế nhưng người tí hon lại không có, hơn nữa dù có dẫn theo thì nó cũng đâu tiện ăn, cho nên phải ăn ở nhà mới được.

Lục Hoài Du tìm được hai quả trứng cút mà hôm qua cố tình để lại trong tủ lạnh, rồi lấy một ly sữa chua nhỏ. Anh ước chừng hai món này đủ để làm bữa sáng cho người tí hon rồi.

Sau khi đặt mấy món này lên bàn trà, Lục Hoài Du mới đi rửa mặt thay đồ. Khi anh đi ra, người tí hon vừa khéo cũng ăn xong bữa sáng, sau đó cả hai chuẩn bị ra ngoài.

Chung Minh Cẩn đeo chiếc cặp nhỏ xíu của nó, trong tay còn cầm kiếm, rồi tự giác chui vào chiếc cặp đã dùng tối qua.

Lúc Lục Hoài Du lấy cặp đã thấy nó hai tay ôm kiếm ngồi bên trong, nghe thấy động tĩnh bèn ngẩng đầu nhìn anh, mở cặp mắt to tròn, thoạt nhìn vừa vô tội lại vô hại.

Dáng vẻ này ai mà chịu cho nổi hả!

Lục Hoài Du vốn đang muốn kéo dây kéo cặp lại, bây giờ lại thòng tay xuống, thầm nghĩ hôm qua khi nó đề nghị rằng muốn đến nơi làm việc của anh đã tốn rất nhiều lời, thật ra chuyện đó còn chẳng hiệu quả bằng việc ngồi yên trong cặp như hôm nay.

Cứ ngồi trong cặp nhìn anh thế này, đừng nói muốn đi theo đến trường quay, dù có bảo anh xin nghỉ ở nhà đừng đến trường quay thì phỏng chừng anh sẽ cân nhắc lại.

Nhưng cũng may người tí hon không thị manh mà kiêu[1], hơn nữa còn là yêu tinh đáng yêu mà không biết.

[1] Chế từ câu [恃美而骄]/Thị mĩ nhi kiêu: ý nói ỷ đẹp nên tỏ vẻ kiêu căng.

Chung Minh Cẩn thấy anh chẳng hề nhúc nhích mà nhìn mình chằm chằm, hai tay ôm kiếm thật chặt, cặp mắt vốn to hơi nheo lại, cúi đầu giải thích: “Khoảng thời gian hôm nay chúng ta phải ra ngoài tương đối dài, tôi… có thói quen mang thanh kiếm bên người.”

Người tí hon hiểu lầm rồi.

Có điều Lục Hoài Du sẽ không nói người tí hon rất đáng yêu đâu. Anh nhìn tới nỗi quên luôn dời mắt, thế là cười xòa, đáp lời người tí hon: “Mày muốn mang thì cứ mang đi.”

Tiếp đó anh như nghĩ đến điều gì, lại nói: “Buổi trưa tao không có thời gian nhất định để đưa đồ ăn cho mày. Nè, trong cái cặp nhỏ của mày còn đựng thứ gì được không? Tẹo nữa mang theo ít bánh quy nha nha.”

“Được.” Sau khi lấy bộ quần áo đã thay ra giặt, bên trong quả thật còn chỗ trống, hơn nữa hồi xưa chiếc cặp nhỏ này còn từng đựng được mấy quả cà chua bi để lót dạ nên khi nghe lời đề nghị của Lục Hoài Du, Chung Minh Cẩn động lòng rồi tiếp tục mở to hai mắt nhìn về phía anh: “Cảm ơn!”

“Không cần cảm ơn.” Lục Hoài Du duỗi một ngón tay ra ấn lên cái trán đang ngửa của nó, rồi xoay người lấy một túi vừa đủ đựng bánh qui và một ổ bánh mì que trên bàn trà.

Sắp xếp đồ đạc xong, Chung Minh Cẩn ngồi vào cặp một lần nữa. May mà lúc này nó đang ôm kiếm, không ngẩng đầu nhìn Lục Hoài Du được nên anh không bị cặp mắt đang yêu kia làm phân tâm nữa. Lúc này Lục Hoài Du mới cam lòng kéo dây kéo cặp lên.

Bọn họ ra ngoài khá sớm nên dọc đường đến bãi đậu xe đều không gặp ai. Lúc Lục Hoài Du xuống hoặc đến thang máy đều y như hôm qua, thỉnh thoảng anh sẽ nhắc nhớ người tí hon đôi chút.

Đến khi tới bãi đậu xe, vì sợ Lâm Tuyền đang chờ ở đó sẽ nhìn ra manh mối nên anh mới thôi nói chuyện.

Chung Minh Cẩn ngồi chờ vẫn luôn im lặng trong cặp, kể cả khi Lâm Tuyền muốn đến cầm cặp của Lục Hoài Du, nó cũng chưa từng tạo ra bất kì tiếng động nào.

Đương nhiên Lục Hoài Du sẽ không đưa cặp cho Lâm Tuyền. Anh ôm cặp mình ngồi vào xong cũng dặn dò Lâm Tuyền: “Trong này cất giấu bảo bối của anh nên không thể đưa em được, em cũng đừng cho người khác đụng vào.”

Anh luôn luôn chú ý quiền riêng tư cá nhân. Lâm Tuyền nghe thế chỉ cho rằng thứ gì đó khá quan trọng nên chẳng hề nghi ngờ anh, cười đáp: “Anh Lục yên tâm đi, đến lúc đó em tuyệt đối sẽ trông chừng bảo bối của anh, không để bất kì ai đụng vào đâu.”

Lục Hoài Du ‘Ừm’ một tiếng, đến khi xe khởi động thì để chiếc cặp kế bên chân, hơi kéo dây kéo ra rồi bảo người tí hon đang ngồi bên trong thò đầu ra để thông khí một chút.

Sau khi người tí hon đảo mắt một vòng, xác nhận chỉ một mình Lục Hoài Du có thể nhìn thấy mình mới ôm kiếm ngồi xuống tiếp.

Nhận ra nó đang khẩn trương, Lục Hoài Du cúi đầu cho nó một ánh mắt động viên. Nếu không phải chỗ này là điểm mù của Lâm Tuyền thì anh sẽ không để người tí hon thò ra ngoài.

Lâm Tuyền thấy Lục Hoài Du đang cúi đầu từ gương chiếu hậu, nghĩ rằng anh đang nghịch điện thoại, bèn hỏi: “Anh Lục anh đã xem hot search chưa?”

“Vẫn chưa, sao thế?” Lục Hoài Du hỏi.

“Chẳng phải hôm qua Lương Vũ Hành ngã lộn nhào rồi ngồi dậy không nổi sao?” Lâm Tuyền cười khẽ một tiếng, trong giọng điệu còn mang vẻ cười trên nỗi đau của người khác: “Sau khi đến bệnh viện thì phát hiện là xương cùng bị gãy. Bây giờ fans của Hàn Bắc Đình và Tiêu Phong đang tranh nhau đề cử bệnh viện khoa chỉnh hình cho anh ta trên Weibo đó.”

Hàn Bắc Đình là sư đệ cùng công ty với Lục Hoài Du. Trước đây cũng từng cạnh tranh một vai diễn với Lương Vũ Hành, kết quả đang thử vai thì ngày hôm sau bị bong gân cánh tay. Đáng tiếc nhân vật kia là một thiếu hiệp dùng kiếm nổi tiếng, tất nhiên không thích hợp.

Thù hằn giữa Tiêu Phong và Lương Vũ Hành thì Lục Hoài Du không rõ lắm, chỉ nhớ rõ là thấy ở đâu đó, hình như Tiêu Phong từng bị gãy xương đùi.

Nếu lúc đang cạnh tranh với Lương Vũ Hành cũng gặp chuyện không may đó thì cũng khó trách fans hai nhà sẽ giành nhau giới thiệu bệnh viên khoa chỉnh hình, phải biết loại chuyện nghiệp quật[2] đó nếu đăng lên fan group là sẽ được rút thưởng để chúc mừng.

[2] Gốc là Nghiệp lực hồi quỹ [孽力回馈]: theo ngôn ngữ mạng là chỉ chuyện các fandom xâu xé nhau ấy, kiểu chê idol nhà t xong bị nghiệp quật lại.

Nhưng mà xương cùng bị gãy…

Lục Hoài Du trầm ngâm chốc lát rồi hỏi: “Vậy chẳng phải đạo diễn Ngụy lại phải đổi vai sao?”

“Chắc rồi.” Lâm Tuyền cười hơi bỉ ổi: “Chỗ đó bị gãy xương, không nằm sấp trên giường một hai tháng thì đừng hòng xuống được giường.”

Lục Hoài Du bỗng nghĩ, nếu người tí hon không ăn miếng trả miếng đủ thì người nằm trên giường sẽ là anh chứ không phải con sâu[3] đang nằm đằng sau kia. Nghĩ đến đó Lục Hoài Du đã cảm thấy rợn gáy.

[3] Ở đây để là Mao mao [毛毛]: tra trên gg thì thấy xuất hiện ảnh của mấy con sâu lông nên để cho đúng ngữ cảnh luôn.

Từ góc độ của Chung Minh Cẩn, vừa khéo có thể thấy được Lục Hoài Du đang cúi đầu mím môi thành một đường và dáng vẻ nắm chặt tay căng thẳng của anh. Nó do dự trong nháy mắt rồi vươn tay ra, khẽ chạm lên bắp chân của anh.

Bàn tay nhỏ xíu chạm vào cách một lớp vải, cảm giác cũng không rõ ràng.

Qua một lúc Lục Hoài Du mới cảm nhận được, cúi đầu thì thấy bàn tay của người tí hon vẫn đặt trên bắp chân anh. Nhiệt độ nơi lòng bàn tay như có như không xuyên qua ống quần, từng chút truyền vào da chân của anh. Nếu không cảm nhận một cách tỉ mỉ thì có thể Lục Hoài Du sẽ xem nhẹ nhiệt độ đang phủ trên chân mình, nó giống như cục đá bị ném vào mặt hồ đang kết băng, sau khi bị nứt ra một khoảng thì toàn bộ băng trên mặt hồ đều tan theo.

Mà lúc này Lục Hoài Du chính là hồ nước bị người tí hon đập vỡ lớp băng, sự cứng ngắc quanh thân đều tiêu tan, khiến cảm xúc đang sợ hãi cũng bị người tí hon kéo ra. Sau đó anh cảm thấy phản ứng vừa rồi hơi kinh hãi, bây giờ nằm sấp trong bệnh viện là do Lương Vũ Hành tự làm tự chịu. Anh không cười trên nỗi đau đã là khiêm tốn lắm rồi, có gì phải sợ hãi chứ. Còn chuyện có thể sẽ xảy ra sau này, nước đến đất ngăn[4], bây giờ có nghĩ thêm cũng vô dụng, dù sao vẫn đâu thể vì sợ trả thù mà ảnh hưởng đến sinh hoạt ngày thường.

[4] Nguyên văn là Binh lai tương đáng, thuỷ lai thổ yểm [兵来将挡水来土掩]: binh đến thì tướng ngăn, nước lên thì đắp đê, ý chỉ tuỳ tình hình cụ thể mà linh hoạt áp dụng đối sách.

Chung Minh Cẩn thấy anh khôi phục tinh thần thì muốn rút tay về.

Lục Hoài Du thấy thế ma xui ma khiến nhanh chóng duỗi ngón trỏ ra, phủ lên bàn tay đang rút về của người tí hon.

Chung Minh Cẩn bỗng chốc ngẩng nhìn Lục Hoài Du, lại nhìn ngón trỏ nơi lòng bàn tay, mi tâm cau lại, tay nhất thời rút lại không được mà nắm cũng chẳng xong.

Hai người duy trì tư thế giằng co này một hồi, Lục Hoài Du thấy lông mày của người tí hon đã sắp quấn bện thành một nắm chỉ, trong lòng trộm vui vẻ một chút rồi quyết định không ghẹo nó nữa.

Kết quả anh vừa định rút tay về thì cơ thể chịu khống chế nhào về trước, ngay sau đó lại được dây an toàn ghìm trở lại. Mà người tí hon thì một tay chống lên ghế trước để dựa vào ghế tựa, một tay kéo lấy ngón trỏ đang vươn ra của anh hệt như tay kéo trên xe buýt, vì đứng trong cặp không tiện hoạt động nên suýt nữa té ngã.

“Chuyện gì vậy?” Lục Hoài Du nhíu mày hỏi. Thật ra trong nháy mắt ngẩng đầu lên, anh đã nhìn thấy đầu sỏ khiến Lâm Tuyền phanh xe gấp, chỉ là không biết tình hình cụ thể của người tí hon đang ngồi bên dưới, nếu anh không hỏi Lâm Tuyền thì chỉ sợ sẽ lo lắng.

Anh lại đâu thể độc thoại nên đành phải mượn từ miệng của Lâm Tuyền để nói rõ nguyên do.

“Anh Lục, anh không đụng trúng chỗ nào chứ? Vừa nãy xe phía trước đột nhiên chuyển hướng nên em chỉ có thể phanh lại.” Lâm Tuyền nói.

“Không sao đâu.” Lục Hoài Du thấy người tí hon ngồi xuống lần nữa thì yên tâm, bèn dặn dò: “Lái chậm một chút, chúng ta không vội.”

Sau đó Lâm Tuyền giảm tốc độ xe lại, Lục Hoài Du cũng không tương tác qua lại với người tí hon nữa.

Mãi đến khi xe dừng ở cổng trường quay, Lục Hoài Du xuống xe trước. Một tay anh ôm cặp, một tay thì cầm theo sandwich cố tình không ăn trên xe rồi bảo: “Anh hơi thèm bánh cuốn của cửa tiệm bên giao lộ, em đỗ xe xong thì mua giúp anh một phần nha.”

“Vâng.” Lâm Tuyền đáp lại xong bèn lái xe đi.

Lục Hoài Du chậm rãi đến phòng trang điểm của mình, bước vào rồi lập tức khóa trái cửa, kiểm tra tình hình trong phòng một lần xong mở cặp ra, thả người tí hon ra nói: “Chỗ này có lúc sẽ có người tới đây. Ngày thường Lâm Tuyền cũng đi theo tao rồi, mày xem xem có chỗ nào hợp ý có thể trốn không.”

Chung Minh Cẩn đảo mắt một vòng quanh phòng trang điểm. Đây là môi trường hoàn toàn xa lạ, nó chưa từng tiếp xúc, chỗ nào cũng thích hợp để giấu người nên nó cũng chẳng biết. Vì thế người tí hon ngẩng đầu nhìn Lục Hoài Du một cái: “Anh sắp xếp là được rồi.”

“Cạnh ghế nằm kia có một cái tủ nhỏ, thật ra ngăn kéo trong đó đều hỏng hết cho nên mới trống không, chỉ là nhìn vào bên trong sẽ không thấy được.” Lục Hoài Du chỉ vào cái tủ nhỏ đặt sách và bình thủy trong góc phòng, nói: “Ngoại trừ buổi trưa lúc rảnh rỗi tao sẽ nằm trên ghế rồi chợp mắt một lúc thì không ai đi tới góc phòng đó. Cái tủ cũng chỉ có tao để mấy món đồ nhỏ ở mặt trên nên rất an toàn, mày thấy thế nào?”

“Tôi đi thử nhìn xem.” Chung Minh Cẩn nói xong thì lạch bạch đi về phía tủ.

Chiều cao của tủ chỉ khoảng năm tấc, không gian phía trước được đặt trong ngăn kéo nên hiển nhiên lớn lắm. Có điều đối với chiều cao chỉ có ba tấc của người tí hon mà nói, vậy là đủ rồi.

Sau khi Lục Hoài Du để nó tự trốn vào thì cũng quan sát bên ngoài một lúc, phát hiện rất an toàn. Trừ phi có cái đầu treo trên tường, bằng không sẽ rất khó thấy được người tí hon. Anh đặt chiếc cặp trống không ở cạnh tủ rồi dặn: “Tao để cặp ở đây, bình thường lúc trong phòng không có ai hoặc chỉ có mình tao thì mày có thể ra khỏi tủ.”


	12. Chapter 12

Người tí hon thích yên tĩnh, sau khi xác nhận đây là nơi ẩn náy tốt nhất, nó bèn thu xếp chiếc cặp nhỏ mà mình mang theo vào bên trong. Nó vốn định ngồi dưới đất, nhưng Lục Hoài Du lại thấy mình mang người tí hon đến làm bùa hộ mệnh mà còn bạc đãi nó như thế, trong lòng khó chịu nên tìm một hộp giấy để vào trong cho nó làm ghế.

Chung Minh Cẩn ngồi thử trên giấy rút dưới cái nhìn chằm chằm của Lục Hoài Du, sau khi cảm thấy vừa khít thì lấy mấy lá bùa đã vẽ xong tối qua trong cặp để bên cạnh ra làm trận pháp.

Trong nháy mắt lá bùa cuối cùng rơi xuống đất, Lục Hoài Du như nghe được tiếng thì thầm, sau đó cả thới giới cũng im lặng hơn nhiều.

Anh kinh ngạc trừng mắt nhìn.

“Có trận bùa này gia trì, từ nơi này đến nơi trước đó chúng ta xuống xe sẽ không có ma quỷ nào dám tới gần.” Chung Minh Cẩn giải thích: “Vậy thì anh có thể yên tâm làm việc rồi.”

“Cảm ơn.” Lục Hoài Du mở to cặp mắt, tiếng nói cảm ơn có phần tối nghĩa.

Chung Minh Cẩn thoáng sửng sốt, không rõ vì sao mà nhìn anh, cuối cùng mím môi nói: “Anh đi làm chuyện khác đi, tư thế này… hơi bất nhã.”

Lục Hoài Du chầm chậm cúi đầu kiểm tra tư thế của mình. Anh đang quỳ một gối xuống đất, một tay chống tường duỗi cổ ra, mông khẽ vểnh.

Được rồi, tư thế này không thanh lịch cho lắm.

Nhưng mà chẳng biết vì để nói chuyện với ai đó mà anh bày ra tư thế này nữa, Lục Hoài Du bĩu môi rồi đứng lên bảo: “Vậy mày nhớ có chuyện gì hoặc muốn thứ gì, thì dùng điện thoại nhắn tin cho tao đó.”

“Được.” Chung Minh Cẩn gật đầu.

Nghe nó đáp lại xong, Lục Hoài Du mới ngồi xuống ghế dựa bên cạnh mãi đến khi Lâm Tuyền mua bữa sáng về. Sau khi chuyên gia trang điểm đến tạo hình cho anh, hai người cũng chưa từng trao đổi lại.

Có điều vì biết người tí hon đang ở trong phòng trang điểm nên Lục Hoài Du cảm thấy được sự an tâm mà trước đây chưa từng có, ngay cả khi sắp bắt đầu quay phim cũng tràn đầy tự tin.

Sự thật chứng minh Lục Hoài Du tự tin cũng đâu phải mù quáng.

Trí nhớ của anh vốn rất tốt, năng lực học tập đương nhiên sẽ không kém. Tuy không phải xuất thân chính qui, nhưng mấy năm qua công ti cũng mời vài thầy dạy diễn cho anh, từ đầu tới cuối cũng học được khá nhiều thứ.

Chỉ là hồi trước chịu ảnh hưởng của nhiều ma quỷ xung quanh nên chẳng phát huy được. Bây giờ dù là lúc quay phim hay nghỉ ngơi thì bốn phía đều yên tĩnh nên đương nhiên có thể phát huy kĩ năng diễn xuất tốt nhất rồi.

Sau khi qua liên tục mấy cảnh, đến cả đạo diễn Ngụy chẳng nhịn được mà khen ngợi: “Tiểu Lục hôm nay biểu hiện không tồi ha.”

Nói ra xong, không ít người đều nghĩ tới diễn xuất đến không dám nhìn thẳng của Lục Hoài Du ngày hôm qua, biểu hiện kém cỏi của anh giống hệt Lương Vũ Hành. Đợi đến khi tạm nghỉ, trường quay lập tức vang lên tiếng líu ríu nhỏ giọng tám chuyện.

Đến cả nam chính Bách An cũng mờ ám hỏi Lục Hoài Du: “Hôm qua cậu bị làm sao vậy?”

“Không có gì đâu ạ, chỉ có hơi chưa vào trạng thái thôi.” Lục Hoài Du nói mà có chút xấu hổ. Chuyện tự cho là nhỏ giọng nhiều chuyện này thật ra anh đã nghe khá nhiều, suy đoán về ân oán giữa anh và Lương Vũ Hành cũng đa dạng phong phú. Thế nhưng hôm qua khi Lương Vũ Hành té ngã, anh vừa hay đang ở cạnh bên đợi lên diễn, nhiều người nhìn thấy thế kia thì dù thế nào cũng chẳng có chứng cứ để đổ lên đầu anh. Anh lại không có công năng đặc thù gì, còn có thể đẩy ngã Lương Vũ Hành ở phòng nghỉ trong khi người thì đang ở hiện trường quay phim sao?

Bách An cũng chỉ tò mò đôi chút chứ không thật sự muốn hỏi nguyên nhân. Thấy Lục Hoài Du chẳng muốn nói tỉ mỉ bèn cười qua chuyện này, lấy kịch bản ra bắt đầu đối diễn với Lục Hoài Du.

Diễn xuất của anh ta được công nhận là tốt. Anh ta chủ động tìm Lục Hoài Du đối diễn nên anh đương nhiên sẽ không cự tuyệt.

Lấy địa vị của hai người họ ở đoàn phim, lúc chuyên tâm đối diễn đương nhiên mọi người không dám đi qua quấy rầy, mãi đến khi nhân viên công tác đến gọi họ đi qua chuẩn bị quay phim mới thôi.

Buổi sáng hôm nay là lần đầu tiên Lục Hoài Du phát huy nhất từ khi vào nghề, cũng thể hiện kĩ năng diễn xuất tốt nhất. Mãi đến khi đạo diễn Nguỵ tuyên bố đã quay xong phân cảnh buổi sáng của anh thì cảm giác vẫn chưa hết thòm thèm, hận không thể quay thêm mấy cảnh.

Cho đến bây giờ, anh mới cảm nhận được quay phim mang đến cảm giác thành tựu và sung sướng đến vậy.

Tâm trạng khá tốt, Lục Hoài Du vung tay nói với những người của đoàn phim rằng lát nữa mời mọi người uống trà chiều.

Ban đầu anh định gọi Takeaway để đặt cơm trưa cho mọi người, nhưng đã quá giờ trưa nên trực tiếp đổi thành trà chiều luôn.

Lâm Tuyền vừa dùng điện thoại đặt món, vừa đi theo sau Lục Hoài Du, đến khi cửa sau phòng trang điểm vừa đóng thì nhỏ giọng hoan hô: “Anh Lục, biểu hiện hồi sáng của anh quá tuyệt vời! Vừa rồi có vài người lén hỏi em là công ty tìm cho anh thầy dạy diễn nào á.”

Tuy bản thân Lục Hoài Du cũng thấy được biểu hiện hồi sáng rất không tệ, nhưng được khen như thế vẫn có chút ngượng ngùng, sờ sờ mũi hỏi: “Em nói cho họ biết chưa?”

“Đương nhiên chưa. Thầy xuất sắc như thế thì chắc chắn phải giữ lại cho mình công ti của chúng ta rồi.” Lâm Tuyền nói một cách đương nhiên: “Em chỉ kể lại với anh Lâm Nguyên về tình hình ở đây thôi. Anh ấy cũng sắp xếp lớp học diễn xuất của thầy Tôn cho các diễn viên khác rồi.”

Lục Hoài Du: “… Mấy người vui vẻ là được rồi.”

“Hì hì hì.” Lâm Tuyền còn muốn nói thêm gì nữa, kết quả điện thoại vang lên nên chỉ có thể tiếp điện thoại.

Chờ cậu ta nghe điện thoại xong thì đã chẳng còn vẻ hăng hái vừa rồi nữa, mếu máo nói: “Anh Lục ơi, tiệm bánh ngọt của quán trà chiều khi nãy nói chúng ta đặt đơn quá trễ, shipper cũng không có ở quán nên đoán phừng phải muộn lắm mới giao đến được. Em bảo với họ là em tự đến lấy, anh thấy được không?”

“Đi đi.” Lục Hoài Du khoát tay nói, buổi chiều anh cũng phải diễn khá muộn nên chẳng có việc gì cần Lâm Tuyền làm. Vả lại, nếu Lâm Tuyền đi vắng thì buổi trưa anh cũng có thể ăn cơm cùng người tí hon nữa.

Lâm Tuyền đáp: “Vậy lát nữa em đem cơm sang đây cho anh rồi đi.”

Chờ sau khi Lâm Tuyền vội vã ăn xong phần cơm của mình rồi đi, Lục Hoài Du mới khóa cửa lại, sau đó mở phần cơm của mình ra rồi gọi người tí hon ra ăn cơm.

Người tí hon ăn rất ít, Lục Hoài Du phải duy trì vóc người nên cũng chẳng thể ăn nhiều, vì thế một phần cơm hai người chia nhau ăn vẫn còn thừa.

Lục Hoài Du chia đều phần thức ăn làm hai phần lớn nhỏ, thuận miệng hỏi người tí hon: “Một mình mày ngồi đợi trong này có nhàm chán không?”

“Không có.” Chung Minh Cẩn nói không chút nghĩ ngợi, dùng một lúc bèn giải thích: “Tôi có sách để đọc.”

Lục Hoài Du dừng tay đang lùa cơm lại. Trước đó anh có thấy trong cặp của nó có hai quyển sách nhưng không biết là sách gì, cũng nhỏ xíu xìu xiu, dù sao anh cũng nhìn không rõ chữ, chẳng ngờ nó vậy mà đọc thật.

Chỉ có hai quyển sách, muốn đọc xong cũng chả tốn bao nhiêu thời gian, chỗ anh quay phim cũng đâu phải ngày một ngay hai là có thể hoàn thành. Bởi vậy Lục Hoài Du bèn đề nghị: “Trong điện thoại của mày có cài game, nếu nhàm chán thì có thể chơi hoặc nói chuyện phiếm với tao cũng được. Lúc quay phim mà rảnh rỗi tao vẫn có thể trả lời mày.”

Chung Minh Cẩn nhìn Lục Hoài Du một thoáng: “… Được.”

Sau đó hai người chia nhau ăn cơm như khi ở nhà, thi thoảng cũng sẽ nói mấy câu. Có điều phần lớn thời gian đều do Lục Hoài Du nói, Chung Minh Cẩn chỉ gật đầu hoặc đáp lại một hai chữ.

Đến khi ăn cơm xong, Lục Hoài Du mới đứng lên gom rác, người tí hon thì núp trở về ngăn tủ.

Lục Hoài Du nằm trên ghế dựa đưa cho nó trái nho, cách tủ nói: “Sao không ở bên ngoài một lúc đi?”

“Ở đây cũng rất ổn.” Chung Minh Cẩn đáp: “Có người đến cũng không cần luống cuống trốn vào.”

Lục Hoài Du: “Vậy lát nữa mày ngủ trưa đi, tối qua mày có ngủ được có bao nhiêu tiếng đâu.”

Hai người cách một ngăn tủ, nhìn không thấy biểu tình của nhau. Chờ một lúc lâu sau, Lục Hoài Du mới nghe được một chữ ‘Ừm’ thản nhiên.

Dù sao cũng người tí hon không cự tuyệt cũng tốt. Bản thân anh vì công việc, bình thường cũng đã quen ngày đêm đảo lộn hoặc là ngủ không đủ giấc. Người tí hon là tiểu yêu tinh nên hẳn là không khác gì trẻ em, giấc ngủ cần phải đầy đủ thì mới được.

Lục Hoài Du nói với nó mấy chuyện thú vị gặp được trong lúc quay phim một hồi rồi mới từng người đi ngủ trưa.

Kết quả ngủ một giấc này tới gần 2 tiếng đồng hồ, vẫn là lúc Lâm Tuyền trở về gây tiếng động khá lớn nên Lục Hoài Du mới thức dậy. Vì thế anh cho rằng người tí hon chắc chắn là loại ngọc thành tinh nào đó có hiệu quả yên giấc, nếu không thì sao anh lại có thể ngủ sâu trong phòng nghỉ của trường quay như thế!

Lâm Tuyền thấy vẻ mặt còn ngái ngủ của anh, mặt mày kinh ngạc: “Anh Lục, anh đang ngủ ạ?”

Đồng thời sau lưng cậu ta lòi ra một người, có chút câu nệ hỏi: “Có phải em đã quấy rầy rồi không?”

Lục Hoài Du giương mắt, là Hàn Bắc Đình cùng công ti. Anh không khỏi khó hiểu vì sao cậu lại ở đây, nhưng vẫn cầm cốc nước nhấp một hơi thấm giọng rồi nói: “Không sao đâu, ngủ nữa thì sợ buổi chiều không dậy nổi mất. Cậu vào đây ngồi đi.” Lúc tiện tay đặt cốc lên tủ, nghĩ tới người tí hon đang ở trong tủ thì vẻ mặt anh trông có phần kì lạ.

“Sư huynh.” Hàn Bắc Đình cầm ghế ngồi ngay bên cạnh Lục Hoài Du, nói ra mục đích mình đến đây: “Em nhận vai Dư Triều này rồi.”

Lục Hoài Du khẽ nhíu mày: “Sao chị Từ lại cho em nhận vai này?” Trong phim Dư Triều là em trai của nữ chính, vốn là do Lương Vũ Hành đóng vai. Nhưng bây giờ Lương Vũ Hành xảy ra chuyện nên đương nhiên phải tìm người khác đến diễn.

Tuy hai năm trước Hàn Bắc Đình từng cạnh tranh vai diễn với Lương Vũ Hành, còn bị thương nên bị vuột mất cơ hội để gã chiếm đoạt. Nhưng hai năm qua cậu còn phát triển hơn cả gã, bây giờ hoàn toàn chẳng cần phải nhận loại vai có tính chất vai phụ này.

“Là tự em muốn nhận.” Hàn Bắc Đình ăn ngay nói thẳng: “Sự kiện hai năm trước em cứ cho rằng mình không thể thoát khỏi dính líu với Lương Vũ Hành, đến giờ nghĩ lại vẫn có hơi không thoải mái. Lần này gặp phải anh ta bị thương, đạo diễn Ngụy vội tìm diễn viên thích hợp, biết em đang nghỉ phép nên đến hỏi em. Bộ phim đầu tiên khi em ra mắt là hợp tác với chú ấy nên đồng ý luôn.”

Bộ phim ra mắt đầu tiên đã hợp tác với đạo diễn Ngụy, nếu sau này bị người khác hỏi thì có thể nói là vì báo đáp ơn tri ngộ của đạo diễn năm đó nên mới nhận vai diễn này. Kế hoạch quả thật không tồi.

Chỉ là Lục Hoài Du khá ngạc nhiên, thằng nhóc này đến cả cảm giác không thoải mái cũng dám nói với mình thì chắc chắn không xem mình là người ngoài. Anh không nhịn được mà trừng mắt hỏi: “Em không sợ anh truyền mấy lời này của em ra hả?”

“Sư huynh chắc chắn sẽ không nói.” Hàn Bắc Đình cười ngại ngùng, thấp giọng hỏi: “Với lại anh thật sự không cảm thấy con người anh ta rất ma quái[1] sao?”

[1] Gốc là Tà hồ [邪乎]: ý chỉ dáng vẻ ly kì cổ quái. Ly kì cổ quái nghĩa là vô cùng kì lạ hiếm thấy.

Ba cái chuyện ma quái này đương nhiên anh sẽ không nói, nhưng Lục Hoài Du còn chưa quen thuộc tới mức có thể chia sẻ bí mật này cùng cậu. Vì thế anh nói: “Chàng trai à, em có thể đừng mê tín như thế không?”

“Thật sự không phải em mê tín mà. Em đã tổng kết lại những người từng cạnh tranh với anh ta, sau cùng những trường hợp của mấy người này đều thất bại…” Hàn Bắc Đình còn chưa dứt lời đã thấy Lục Hoài Du đang nhìn mình bằng vẻ mặt trìu mến, mếu miệng lầm bầm: “Đúng là mấy người cũng không tin.”

Sau khi im lặng thở dài, lần thứ hai cậu quyết định thay đổi đề tài để có thể mang lại cảm giác gần gũi hơn: “Sư huynh nè, mấy hôm trước anh thật sự nhặt được bé mèo rất xinh hả? Bé mèo là giống gì thế, triệt sản chưa?”

Chuông báo động vang lên điên cuồng trong lòng Lục Hoài Du. Chuyện anh nói người tí hon là con mèo ở trên Weibo nó còn chưa biết, nhưng lỡ sau khi nghe được những lời Hàn Bắc Đình nói, muốn không để người tí hon liên tưởng đến cảnh đó là rất khó, đến khi đó anh phải giải thích thế nào đây? Với lại triệt sản là sao thế hả???

Kẻ đầu sỏ còn đang ở đây dùng vẻ mặt em muốn xem thử, Lục Hoài Du nhìn mà không nhịn được sinh ra cảm giác muốn trả thù, quyết định dọa cậu một phen: “Em vừa nói thế anh cũng cảm thấy con mèo nhà anh cũng rất ma quái. Hôm đó Lương Vũ Hành chạy đến phòng trang điểm của anh, sau khi hỏi thăm con mèo thì về ngã gãy xương ngay.”

Hàn Bắc Đình: !!!


End file.
